Dark Prison
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Yugi gets blamed for a robbery he didn't commit, he gets sent to jail. But the problem is, it wasn't no ordinary jail. What dangers will he face during his four year stay?
1. Demon Prison

Zypher: Well, I was supposed to be getting Cursed Accommodations done but this idea popped into my head beforehand and I couldn't get rid of it. This may turn out as another Halloween story but I may not have it finished before then. So here's my newest story for the month, Dark Prison.

Summary: Yugi was set up by someone who committed a robbery and was sent to prison. But the prison he was sent to wasn't like any others for the people there weren't human. What will happen during his stay?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh cause I'm not making money from it.

0

Summary: Yugi was set up by someone who committed a robbery and was sent to prison. But the prison he was sent to wasn't like any others for the people there weren't human. What will happen during his stay?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh cause I'm not making money from it.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 1

0

"Yugi Motou, you are hereby sentenced to 4 years in prison for bank robbery." The judge said as he hit his gavel on the table to complete the sentence. Yugi had tears in his eyes as he was taken away. "Your honor please, I know he didn't do. He's too innocent to commit such a crime. Please, don't send him to jail." His grandfather pleaded.

"It's too late. The police caught him at the crime scene with the bag of money beside him. There's no changing it unless we find the true culprit." The judge spoke. He sighed and nodded before turning to Yugi.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I can't do anything to help."

"It's alright, grandpa. I'll be fine." Yugi whispered before they took him outside and into the police car. Soon they were off, his grandfather watching as he was taken to the prison.

0

When they made it to the prison, they took him inside and got his things before he was taken to his cell. Yugi looked around, seeing that the prison was mostly dark with only a few torches illuminating the hallway. The cells itself were dark and he could hear scratches and growling from them. He started to wonder if the prisoners were even human.

"Here's your cell, little one. I hope you'll be alright." The dragon/human prison guard spoke as she unlocked the cell and he walked inside. "If I can, I'll make sure to watch over you. This prison is different from any other. I don't know why that judge sent you here but hopefully it was for a good reason cause you shouldn't really be in such a prison." she continued as she locked the cell door once more.

"What kind of prison is this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"This is the Dark Prison. This prison is actually a prison for demons. Since you are human, you'll have to be careful here or else you will get killed. I'll try to talk with the warden to see if I can be assigned to help you so you won't get hurt or killed while you're in here." Yugi looked around his cell fearfully, hoping there wasn't a demon in there with him. "Is there a demon in this cell?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. This was the only cell that was assigned to the next prisoner. If we knew it wasn't going to be another demon, we would've tried to get you a new one. But don't worry, they're chained up to the wall and should be sleeping right now. I advise you to not hurt yourself while you're in here. If they smell blood, they would try to look for the source of it. None of these demons here are used to a live human being near them so try to let them get used to you being around and they just may help you out." she concluded before patting his head.

"I'll do everything I can to help you get accustomed to staying here." Yugi smiled at this.

"Thank you...um..."

"I'm Keara." The guard introduced with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Keara."

"It's nothing. I'll see if I can get a cot in here for you so you don't have to sleep on the floor." she spoke before she left.

Yugi sighed and sat down near the wall, drowning out the hisses and calls from the other demons that saw him walk by. He looked over to the wall where he heard chains rattling slightly and tried to see the other two demons that shared his cell but only saw large forms lying on the ground, moving in tune with their heavy breathing as they slept.

"Psst, hey, new kid?" A voice called and Yugi looked up to the next cell where a demon sat. "What do you want?" Yugi murmured, not wanting to speak to anyone here except for Keara since he could trust her more than the other demons.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Just want to talk." The demon said as he lit a torch that he might have grabbed during his stay here and Yugi finally got a good look at him. He was a teen from the looks of it and was much taller than Yugi with shaggy blond hair. He had a set of obsidian horns growing from the top of his head along with a pair of wings on his back the same color and he could see a heavily plated tail swaying behind him. "So, what's a human like you doing in a place like this?" The demon asked as he sat down before the bars separating one another.

"I want sent here because I was claimed to be robbing a bank. I just walked by and the robber crashed into me, losing his money and ran off once more. That's when the cops saw me and thought I was the one who did it. Or at least thought I was another accomplice in the robbery." Yugi explained. "Man, that's harsh. Getting blamed for something you didn't do. Oh, almost forgot, the name's Jounouchi but you can call me Jou." The demon now known as Jou greeted.

"I'm Yugi. So, what got you in here?"

"Almost the same as you. Most of the demons here were experiments form a secret organization that was up long ago. Before you were born even. They were known for splicing humans with mythical animal DNA that they created. Some were good and some were failed. The failed experiments rebelled and got away so the scientists trained the perfect experiments to go and catch them before they caused havoc amongst the city. That was the history why this prison was created.

"Anyways, I was one of the perfect experiments, able to change from this form into one of a black dragon and was sent out to get one of the failed experiments to bring back. Unfortunately, one of the experiments I came across was spliced with a chameleon and he changed his form to look like me. So basically I was fighting with myself. When the scientists located me, they didn't know which one was the real me so when the idiot of a clone said I was one of the failed experiments, they caught me and placed me in here." Jou explained.

"Wow, that sounds worse than what happened to me." Yugi whispered as he moved over to sit in front of Jou.

"Yeah, and that was about 70 years ago. Other than the demons that were in here from that, the other set of demons are pure blood ones. These guys showed up outta nowhere and either devoured people or destroyed parts of the city. So people started rounding them up and placed them in here as well. Since we've been having a shortage on food, the court decided to send prisoners on death row from the regular prisons here to be used as food for us."

Yugi nodded and now felt very grateful that he was sent here instead to one of the regular prisons. "So Jou, do you have any idea what the demons in here are?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, the demons you share a cell with are the most deadly compare to any others in here. Their names are Yami and Aqua and they were known to cause the most destruction and chaos in the city. They were also known to have the biggest appetite than any other in here as well. I heard it took the whole army just to get them captured and placed in here and even then it was a struggle to force them down.

"Many of the demons here say that the reason for their destruction to the city was to look for a mate. I was thinking they were looking for a demon mate since pure blood ones were hard to find but when Yami talked to me, he said they were looking for the perfect human mate. I was going to ask why but I never had the chance to talk with him or Aqua again."

Yugi looked over towards the two demons that he shared a cell with, mind drifting. _'Now I wonder, what could they want with a human mate if they devour humans?' _he thought before he continued to talk with Jou until it was time to eat.

0

Keara led Yugi towards an empty table before she gave him a bento box. "Here, I was able to get this for you. I talked with the warden and he's going to stack up food for you that you can eat. Also he gave me the permission to watch over you." Keara said as she sat beside him. Jou walked over as well.

"Hey, Yugi, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all." Jou smiled and sat down. Keara smiled as well. "I see you already made a friend."

"Yeah, I guess I might be alright here. Still have to worry about others, though." Yugi spoke as he started to eat from his bento box. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot. Sorry, Yugi, but I'll have to go. I almost forgotten that I need to go and feed Yami and Aqua. They're not allowed to come out for safety reasons." Keara spoke as she got up. "Don't worry, I'll watch over him for ya." Jou said. She nodded and thanked him before leaving.

They conversed with each other for a while before they got interrupted. "Hey, so you're the new meat around here. What caused someone like you to be sent here?" The burly prisoner said. Jou growled and stood up. "Leave him alone, Ushio. He doesn't need _you _around."

"And what are you going to do about it? You're nothing but a puny dragon boy." Ushio taunted.

"Yeah, a dragon boy that can fry your ass if you don't get moving. I know you and once you find a target, you won't stop messing with them and with Yugi around, you might have something worse planned for him since he's human." Jou growled.

After hearing this, Yugi shrunk down in his seat, trying to avoid Ushio's gaze. He growled. "Fine, I'll leave him alone but I will get him, of course, if Yami and Aqua doesn't get to him first." Ushio said with a laugh before he left.

Jou growled before sitting down once more. "I hate that stupid, lizard faced, sack of flab." Jou grumbled before looking over to where Yugi was sitting. "It's ok, Yugi. He's gone now. I'll make sure he doesn't mess with you anymore."

Yugi nodded. "But it isn't really him I should worry about now." Yugi murmured. Jou finally realized what Yugi was worried about. "Oh, that's right. I'm sure Yami or Aqua won't harm you. Keara most likely told them you're sharing a cell with them. If you think something may happen, ask Keara if you can switch cells. I rather get rid of my current partner. He's becoming really irritating." Jou mumbled with a short snort.

"Who's your cell partner?" Yugi asked as he got up to throw his bento box away.

"Some guy named Seto Kaiba. He been spliced with a white dragon and has been such a pain in my tailbone ever since he was assigned to stay with me. He keeps calling me puppy and it gets annoying after hearing it for the last 12 years when he was brought here. At least they were gracious enough to let his little brother stay with him after he was spliced with fox DNA in some sort of accident. I at least have someone else to talk with before you came in." Jou explained as he threw the remains of his lunch away.

Soon, they were all called to head back into their cells and Yugi was starting to get afraid as he neared his. Keara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Yugi. I told them about you and they're actually very eager to meet with you now." Keara said and he nodded.

She opened the cell door and he walked inside. She closed and locked it again before saying goodbye and left. Yugi walked over to the cot that was there now and sat down. He looked around, hearing and slurping and gulping of flesh and shivered in fear. Then, everything went quiet other than the other demons' quiet conversations and he looked towards the wall where he first saw the demons.

Piercing red eyes watched him and he gulped softly. "So, you are the little boy that Keara told us about." A voice spoke and he nodded slowly. Another torch was lit and was placed on a holder above their resting place and Yugi finally had the chance to look at them.

They were large demons, just like Jou told him from earlier and both had scarlet red eyes. One was a dragon demon, large spikes running down his spine, his eyes were like those of a cat's and large black wings were perched on his back. Blood dripped down his snout and he really didn't want to think about why.

The other demon was like Aqua in a way. He had the same draconian body form but some of his sharp fangs were protruding out from his jaws. Black scales covered his body except for his face, parts of his arms and parts of his legs and his hair, in the dim light, looked to be the same three colors his were, only matted down and longer, about mid back. He too had black wings and a tail. They both wore tattered pants and a shirt and they also had collars around their necks, a chain connecting from them to the wall.

Aqua got up and walked over to him, stopping only when the chain's reached its limit. "What cause you to be in here?" he asked. "I...I...The police...thought I stole from...the bank..." Yugi stuttered, scooting back farther onto the cot. "Poor thing. And you look so innocent as well." Yami purred. Aqua nodded before he walked back to the wall and lied down.

"How long did they say you're supposed to be here?" he asked again. "Only for four years." Yugi answered, now feeling slightly calmer talking with them with his personal bubble back.

Yami nodded before he held out a large claw towards him. "Come and sit with us. We promise that we won't hurt you." Yami whispered. Yugi watched him silently before getting up and walking over slowly. When he got close, he saw the spilled blood from their meal and stopped. Yami looked down as well.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you." he spoke as he got up and walked over to Yugi. He picked him up before heading back over to the wall and sat down. He placed Yugi on his lap and he gripped his shirt lightly.

Yugi looked up to him. "Is it true of what the other demons say?" Yugi asked.

"What do they say?" Yami questioned.

"They say that you two are the most vicious demons in here. Or at least that what Jou told me when I talked to him."

"Well, they are right. It took a lot just to get us in here. We despised being in here for the last 50 years but this time, it may not be as bad. With you around makes our day a little brighter." Yami said as he stroked Yugi's back lightly.

"Really?" he asked, looking up to him. He nodded. "Yes, your presence makes staying here worthwhile. It's sad though, you will only be here for four years while we stay here for the rest of our immortal lives. We will miss you a lot once you leave." Yami murmured.

Yugi placed his head against Yami's chest, now feeling bad for them. _'I'm the only company they ever had in so long. Not just that but I am also human. Could they possibly have chosen me as their mate from first glance?' _Yugi wondered as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

0

Zypher: There, that all for the first chapter. I hoped you like and will review.

Note: You might be slightly confused on what I meant when I was explaining how Yami looks. The way I have Yami's jaws and teeth set for this story is that it's like a dragon's snout, only the teeth are growing outside the jaws instead of inside. If you ever played Guilty Gear X2, think of how it looks when you use Testament's Blood Draining technique since that's the only example I have in mind right now but if you seen a picture somewhat like how I explained it (ex. some sort of sharp-toothed demon or alien) then that's how it looks for Yami.


	2. Learning More in the Prison

Zypher: Well, I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter so I thank you all and present to you the next chapter to Dark Prison. Oh, and don't forget to wish Seto happy birthday today. Squee!

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 2

0

Yugi woke up later when he heard his cell door being opened and yawned softly as he lifted his head from Yami's chest and looked towards the door. Keara smiled as she walked inside. "I see you have gotten along with Yami and Aqua well." Keara spoke. He smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, they're much nicer than what everyone has said about them." Yugi said as he got up.

"Well, I came here to take you to dinner but if you like, I can bring you something back in here." Keara suggested. "Nah, that's fine. I rather leave Yami and Aqua here in peace to eat." Yugi said as he walked out from the cell and followed Keara to the cafeteria. When Jou saw them come in, he waved towards them and Yugi ran off. Keara smiled softly before heading towards the line to get something for Yami and Aqua to eat before grabbing dinner for Yugi.

"So Yugi, how's it been meeting Yami and Aqua for the first time?" Jou inquired as he bit into the piece of flesh that was given to him. "It went pretty well. When it comes to me, they don't seem to want to hurt me. Actually, I'm having the slight feeling that they chosen me as the human mate but they didn't say so exactly." Yugi replied.

"Pfft, yeah right. Like they would pick a puny human like you." A voice groused and they looked up to see a brown haired girl standing there.

She looked like a regular person except the lower half of her body was like a bird's, her arms also covered with feathers. "What do you want, Anzu?" Jou hissed.

"To see what all the commotion was about. All the demons have been talking about was that there was a live human here. I didn't believe it until I see it and now I'm here, finding out this pathetic thing shares a cell with Yami and Aqua." she huffed. Yugi sighed softly and Jou growled. "Buzz off, you disgusting siren. You know they will decline you no matter what you try. Not even your songs get to them. If they decide to choose Yugi then leave it be." Jou snarled.

"Well, I'll tell you this. He's human which means he's fresh meat. I can get anyone in here to kill him at my expense and let's just see what you can do."

"Oh, you think you can really kill him off? Hah! Let's just see you try. If I can, all I need to do is tell Keara what you're planning to do and she may just get the warden to let Yami and Aqua do as they please and if they find out you'd kill him off, they will surely come after you to make sure your days here are numbered." She growled and huffed once more before leaving.

"Great, now I made two enemies in one day. If I knew it would be so hard to fit in around here, I would've just asked the judge to send me to a regular prison." Yugi murmured with a silent sigh.

"No, Yugi. Don't think like that. You're fine right here. Who cares about the others? You have me, Yami, Aqua and Keara here as friends and I know you'll make more during your stay here." Jou spoke in defiance.

"Yeah, you do have a point there." Yugi said, smiling.

Jou grinned. "There, now that's the Yugi I've grown to know!" he said happily. "Hey, puppy. See you're making a new friend." Another voice spoke coldly and Jou snarled angrily as he turned to see Kaiba standing there, giving him a lecherous look. "Get moving, Kaiba. I don't need you around me either. I see enough of you back in the cell." Jou growled, turning away from him again.

"Why should I? Besides, I want to know the name of your _friend_ here." Kaiba near demanded, looking towards Yugi coldly. Yugi shrunk down in fear and Jou saw this. He stood up and glared at him. "Will you get off my back, Kaiba! I don't need to tell you my life story. You have been nothing but a pain ever since you came. There is many others in here you can socialize with but you have some sort of fun messing with me! What's with you?" Jou just about shouted but not loud enough to catch the whole cafeteria's attention.

Kaiba growled and looked to Yugi. "Do you mind? It won't be long." Kaiba hissed and he nodded slowly. He grabbed Jou and dragged him off, Jou protesting and trying to break free from his grip. Yugi watched as they left. _'I hope he will be ok. I don't know why Kaiba was looking at me coldly though.'_

0

When they finally made it to a secluded area did Kaiba let him go. "What was that for?" he snapped, looking towards him. "I want to know your connection with the boy. Are you truly his friend or are you more?" Kaiba demanded. "What! Why do you want to know for?"

"Because, I have my reasons. Now, tell me." Kaiba murmured, his sapphire blue eyes darkening.

"He's just a friend that I made when he came in here. He's terrified being here with a bunch of demons that may just jump at the chance to make a meal out of him and speaking of which, I need to get back before that does happen." Jou growled as he was about to leave but Kaiba grabbed his tail and yanked him back.

"I'm watching you, Jounouchi. If I see you and him more than just friends, there may be some consequences. You may not be mine right now but one day, you will be my mate and I'm not planning on losing you to some human." Kaiba said darkly before letting him go and walked off.

_'What's his problem? Making me his mate? Pfft, he wishes. I'm not being mated to some arrogant white dragon demon.'_ Jou thought as he got up and left once more.

0

Keara came back with Yugi's dinner and left it for him before leaving once more. Jou came back and sat down at the table, talking with him quietly. "Hey, stop it already! Leave us alone!" A voice cried. Jou looked around before sighing. "Great, Ushio's at it again." Jou whispered. Yugi looked in the direction he was looking saw two boys being messed with.

"Who are they?" Yugi asked.

"They're Syrus and Ryou. Both really friendly demons but I'm still wondering how they got in here. I heard that Syrus was placed in here by mistake because of his older brother doing something and blaming him for everything when they were caught so he was let free but Ryou, I never did learn." Jou explained.

"Why doesn't anyone help them?" Yugi asked as he watched them still being picked on.

"No need, Ushio's just a dense idiot. Someone watches over them both and she should be coming in about five seconds." Jou murmured. No sooner that he said that did a white form came out of nowhere and punched Ushio in the gut before kicking away his other two lackeys. "What did I tell you about messing with them? I had just about enough with you." she growled as she glared at them. Ushio backed away in fear.

"S-sorry, Diamond. We won't mess with them again. Promise." he uttered.

"Yeah, like that'll happen. Now get out my sight before I claw your eyes out, rip off your lizard tail and stuff them both down your throat." she hissed and he nodded as he and the other two demons ran off. Ryou and Syrus gave her a hug and she smiled softly as she rubbed Syrus' head lightly.

"Who's she?" Yugi asked, amazed how she could make them run off so quickly. "She's Diamond. A white tigress demon with a bad attitude to those who mess with others that is weaker than them. She was claimed to have came here with Ryou cause she was his half-sister or something like that which I doubt slightly since Ryou's a fox demon. But other than that, she has kept watch over him and Syrus, who's a lion cub demon, for a while now. I suggest you meet with her and she'll watch over you as well if I'm not around to do so." Jou said and he nodded.

"Hey, Jou! Long time no see!" A voice called and Jou turned and grinned. "Hey, Kaiser! I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again!" he said happily as the demon came over. He sat down next to him and looked to Yugi. "Well hey there. You're the new prisoner that came in earlier, right?" he asked. "Yeah, that's me." Yugi said shyly. "Well, I'm Kaiser, Jou's good ol' buddy and gold dragon demon. What's your name?" he asked again.

"I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you, Kaiser." Yugi said. "Likewise, but as much as I would love to stay and chat, gotta run before that touchy-feely ruby dragon finds me. But I'll see if I can break my usual routine to talk with you guys tomorrow." Kaiser spoke as he got back up again and ran off. Yugi watched him go before turning to Jou.

"Jou, do you know who he was talking about?"

"Yeah, some ruby sphinx/dragon hybrid demon named Ruby, coincidentally I might add, is sharing a cell with him and I heard from him the first time they met, Ruby claimed Kaiser as his mate from first glance. Of course, Kaiser is the type to not be ready for any type of commitment with anyone until he gets to know them or feels the same way for them and tells him that. But like Kaiba, he's persistent and every time during breakfast, lunch and dinner, he chases him down, trying to capture him before they head back to their cells where Kaiser keeps a wide bereft from him." Jou explained as he watched said demon run by.

"Really, so that was why Kaiba took you away earlier?" Yugi questioned. "No, that smug dragon thinks that you and I were more than friends and was telling me that I was his and his alone. Like that will ever happen. I don't even like him because he's too arrogant and prances around likes he's the head honcho in this prison." Jou muttered, quite angry that Kaiba would even think that.

"Well, as much as you hate him, Jou, you never know, he may just grow on you and you would actually start to like him." Yugi whispered. "I doubt it but you could be right. If only he gets rid of that attitude, there may be a chance that he and I will be mates. But like I said, I really doubt it." Soon, it was time for them to head back to their cells once more.

Yami looked up when he heard the cell door open and Yugi walked inside. "Yugi, I was wondering where you went to." Yami spoke. "Sorry but I didn't know if you wanted me to stay here to eat dinner with you." Yugi replied as he went to sit on the demon's lap once more since the floor was covered in blood from their meal.

"Oh, it's no problem at all if you want to eat in the cafeteria. I wouldn't put it past you since I'm guessing you're still getting used to smelling blood and decaying flesh." Yami said as he wrapped an arm around him.

"No, it's alright. If you like, I'll stay here with you guys tomorrow for breakfast." Yugi pointed out. "That would be nice." Aqua spoke as he moved over to him. "Great, let me tell Jou then." Yugi said as he got up and walked over to the bars that separated their cells.

"Jou, are you still awake?" Yugi called. "Yeah. Let go of me, Kaiba!" Jou hissed as he pushed him away. "No, you're fine talking to him from here." Kaiba growled, almost possessively. Yami sighed. "Seto, let the boy go already. Nothing will happen."

They heard another growl from the white dragon demon before they finally saw Jou come up to the bars. "Sorry about that. Ever since dinner, he won't leave me alone. He really thinks I may go out with you, Yugi."

He laughed softly. "No, I would never try to come between you and him for my life. But anyways, I wanted to tell you I'll be spending breakfast with Yami and Aqua, maybe get to know them a little better." Yugi said. "Ah, that's alright. I'm fine with that. Come to lunch tomorrow and maybe I'll have Ryou, Diamond and Syrus eating with me." Jou said.

He nodded and bid him goodnight before heading over to his cot. "Night, Yami and Aqua." Yugi murmured. "Goodnight, Yugi." Aqua whispered, moving over to his cot and covered him up the best he could since the chain was holding him back from going any farther.

Yugi thanked him before he went to sleep. Yami and Aqua watched him before they did the same, glad to have someone like him sharing their cell.

0

Zypher: There, that's all. Hoped you like and will review. Before I end this completely, time to wish Seto happy birthday. Ready guys?

Yugi and co: -nods-

Seto: There's really no reason to do this. I don't really care.

Zypher: Shut it. Be happy that I remembered this time. Ok everyone. 1, 2, 3...

Everyone: Happy Birthday Seto!

Seto: Alright, alright. Thank you.

Zypher: Now, for your gift. -brings out Jou dressed up as a puppy, a pair of doggy ears on his head and a tail hanging from the back, a red bow tied around his neck. He also had on a pair of cute little doggy paws- Have fun.

Seto: -grins- I will. -drags Jou off into an empty room that was set up for him-

Yami: May I ask how you got Jou to dress up as a puppy?

Zypher: Bribed him with three weeks worth of cooking for him. To get through him is through his stomach.

Yami: -nods- Good call.

Zypher: But anyways, like I said earlier, hoped you like this chapter and enjoyed it as well. Don't forget to leave some gifts for Seto. That is, of course, he ever leaves the room tonight. See ya all next chapter.


	3. Changing the 'Never Drop the Soap' Rule

Zypher: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Dark Prison. I thank you all for reviewing so please, enjoy.

Note: Before you get confused, no, Yugi has not accepted being Yami and Aqua's mate yet. I'm trying to not make them getting together sound rushed. I happen to do that a lot in some stories. Remember, he does have to worry about Anzu and what she may plan if she did find out they were together other than her anger with Yugi sharing a cell with them so he's wary with accepting anything from them as of now. I might make it so they get together halfway through the year or next year. Maybe even at the point where Yugi's about to leave prison either after his four year stay or from Keara convincing the judge that Yugi has been doing good during his stay and deserve to be let out.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 3

0

The next morning, Keara opened Yugi's cell door and walked inside. "Hey, Yugi, I brought you some breakfast." Keara said as she shook his shoulder gently. He yawned softly as he woke up and looked up to her. "Oh. Good morning, Keara." Yugi greeted, Keara returning the greeting before handing him his breakfast.

Yugi took it gratefully and started to eat, watching as Keara woke up Yami and Aqua and gave them their meal of flesh for the morning which, Yugi noticed, was a lot more than what the demons in the cafeteria get. She left them alone while she went to go let the other prisoners make their way to lunch.

Yami and Aqua started to eat quietly, striking up a conversation with Yugi to pass the time. They learned a little more about one another, both Yami and Aqua feeling saddened that Yugi was given such a fate for something he didn't do.

0

Jou looked around for any sign of Diamond and when he finally spotted her, he was about to walk over but stopped when he saw someone else going over to her. _'Wait, isn't that Crimson, the werewolf demon that was brought in here with Bakura for slaughtering a whole entire police force without a scratch on them, which I'm still wondering how they possibly did that.'_ Jou thought and watched silently.

Crimson smirked as he walked over to her but Ryou and Syrus came to block him from getting any closer. "Back away, Crimson, and leave her alone." Syrus said, glaring up towards the demon but backed down when he growled lowly.

"Why don't _you _move out of _my_ way? I had enough with you both from trying to stop me from meeting her but you are lucky I can't hurt either of you for preventing my chances of meeting with Diamond." Crimson growled.

"Why do you want to see her so much anyway?" Ryou questioned.

"That will be none of your business." he snarled as he pushed them away and walked towards Diamond. She looked up when she heard him come.

"What do you want, Crimson?"

"Why, to talk with you of course." Crimson answered. She finished off her meal and got up.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't talk with those that mess with Ryou or Syrus." Diamond said as she went to throw her things away. "Oh come on! I've been trying to talk to you for years and you see that I don't mess with Ryou or Syrus as much as Ushio and his dim-witted self do!" Crimson said as he followed her.

"Yes but don't think I didn't hear your threats towards them. I'm trying to get them out of here. Not killed because they don't want to fight back." Diamond said. Crimson snarled lightly before sighing. "Fine, if I were to treat them nicely, then will I at least get to talk with you civilly?" he asked.

"That depends, not only do you have to treat them nicely than some of these other demonic idiots in this prison, you need to also help them out when needed. Ryou has told me he has found someone he likes but fears that they may not get along cause he was so weak. If you can figure out whom it is and at least get him to be friends, then maybe we can talk." Diamond spoke as she called for them and left.

Crimson watched as she left and then contemplated some ideas that will help him at least gain Ryou's trust. After everything they been through just because he wants to talk with Diamond will make this very difficult.

Once she left from Crimson's side, he walked over to her. "Hey, Diamond. I need to ask you something." Jou said and she looked towards him. "Yes, what is it?" she asked, knowing about Jou's reputation here and it was good enough to gain her trust. "I wanted to ask you if you mind sitting at the table I now sit at during lunch today. I want you to meet a new friend of mine."

"Really? May I ask what his name is?" she questioned, now interested. "His name is Yugi and he's a boy that was sent here for being blamed for a crime he didn't commit. He's currently sharing a cell with Yami and Aqua but they treat him pretty well." Jou explained.

She nodded and look to Syrus and Ryou. "Do you two want to come with me to meet Yugi?" They nodded. "Great, then we'll see you then, Jou." Jou nodded before watching her walk off. He went to get some breakfast as well and started to eat.

0

In another area of the cafeteria, Ushio and his cronies were plotting a way to get to Yugi since, for their own lives, they didn't want to mess with Syrus and Ryou. Yes, they were intimidated by the fact that Keara just may get the warden to let Yami and Aqua out from their cells to hunt them down if they were to hurt Yugi but they plan to do so before they could find out.

"I say we get him during our field time. We can grab him and drag him off somewhere that no one would hear his screams." One of them said. "Yes, that sounds perfect but I have an even better idea. Since today is the day we have to shower, we get him in there. Remember how the saying goes in prisons, never drop the soap? But of course, he won't be dropping the soap, he will getting himself mercilessly beaten or even something worse than that since we are in the showers." Ushio crowed with a wicked grin. The others grinned as well and nodded.

0

Soon, it was that time and Keara along with another two guards, came to get the prisoners. Keara went to Yugi's cell and opened the door. "Come on, Yugi. It's time to go to the showers." Keara said and he nodded. Hearing the word showers gave him a few unwanted thoughts.

He only had so many friends here compared to the whole populace of the demons that were in the prison. He knew that if he, at least, wasn't near someone he knew, he would be an easy target to either get beaten, raped or, by all means he hoped not, eaten.

Yami could smell the fear radiating off of him and got up walking up to Keara as far as his chains would let him. "May I make a suggestion, Keara?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"I want to ask of you if you may go to the warden and ask him if we can accompany Yugi to the showers? The boy is clearly terrified of going in there when he only has so many friends and fears for his life. Isn't that right, Yugi?" Yugi nodded, moving over to Yami and he wrapped his arms around him, letting the scared boy bury his face into the bloodstained shirt. Keara clicked her tongue in thought.

"I'll go ask and see if it's alright as long as you promise to not hurt anyone in there. I can see you both care for him a lot since he's human and most of the demons in here may try something but the thought of invoking your wrath keeps them at bay except for those that dare to try your patience." Keara said as she left out the cell and locked it again.

It was a while before she came back and her face was a solemn one. "Sorry, Yugi, but even though I told him that they promise to not hurt anyone in there, he still has his doubts and said that they can't go." Keara spoke. He sighed and nodded.

Aqua got up and looked to him. "Are you sure you will be alright, Yugi?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just stay by Jou's side so he can keep the demons away from me."

_'At least, I hope I can find him.'_ he thought. He nodded and lied back down once more.

"Come on, then. Let's get you to the showers so you can get it done and over with." Keara spoke and he nodded once more as he left the comfort of Yami's arms and walked out from the cell, following Keara to the showers.

0

Once they were there, she handed him a rag to use and he thanked her before she left so he could get undressed and in the showers. He placed his dirty uniform into the bin before walking into the showers. He quickly made his way to an empty shower stall, seeing as he couldn't spot Jou anywhere in the mass of bodies cluttering the showers and got under the spray of water. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him or planning to come over, he started to wash up, hoping to hurry before someone does come and get him.

While he was washing his face, he didn't hear the quiet footsteps coming behind him until the last minute when he was grabbed. He tried to shout out for help but the assailant covered his mouth and took him off to another part of the showers that was unoccupied.

0

Yami's ears twitched lightly and he looked up. He growled lightly, feeling that something was wrong. Aqua looked to him.

"What's wrong, Yami?"

"Something's wrong and I have a bad feeling that Yugi's about to get hurt in the showers." He growled once more as the feeling grew and he started to pull on his chains, wanting to break free. One of the guards, stationed to watch them for the time being, looked into the cell. "Hey you, stop pulling on your chains and calm down." The guard said.

"How can I calm down when Yugi may be getting hurt in there? I had obeyed the warden's rules for this long but I'm not letting the one I wish to care for with my life be hurt and I'm not there to help him." Yami snarled as he pulled on the chains even more.

Although rusted from time, they still held strong. The bolts that kept the piece of metal that was connected with the chain around his neck started to loosen and Aqua, not wanting Yami to tear off part of the wall in sheer anger, pulled at the chain as well, seeing the bolts loosen even more.

The guard was about to call reinforcements to contain Yami before he could get out but it was too late as the rusted chain snapped and Yami went over to the cell door, crushing the lock with his claws and opening the door. He then ran off towards the showers. Once the guards came, the first told them where Yami was heading and they ran off after him.

0

Yugi struggled in his captor's grip but he knew that the demon was stronger than him. Soon, he was dropped onto the ground and he turned only to shiver in fear as he looked into the cold eyes of Ushio.

"Finally, we have you where we want you and no one can stop us or tell on us to Keara. Of course, us being demons means we need to satisfy our needs and since there are only so many females, not including Diamond who could kick our asses in mere minutes, you'll just have to do." Ushio said with a sick grin.

Yugi tried to get away but two of Ushio's men blocked his way. He whimpered in fear. Since he was already bare to them, they could have their way with him without any fight with clothing and such. Also being frail and weak, he knew he couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried. But before they could do anything though, they hear shouts from the direction of the shower stalls and rushed footsteps.

But with their hearing, they knew it wasn't the footsteps of guards. They started to worry but Ushio shut them up. "Forget it. It may be no one important. Kawazu, Herito, go see who it is and if it's some pathetic demon, especially Jounouchi, take care of them." Ushio said and they two crow demons nodded before running off.

Yugi tried to get away while they were distracted but Ushio's lizard tail wrapped around his ankle and brought him back. "And where do you think you're going?" he snarled as he pulled Yugi up so he was hanging upside down with the tail supporting him from falling and getting injured. "Since you're already in that position, suck me off, you pathetic thing." Ushio said.

Yugi didn't comply and Ushio started to get angry with him. He was just about tempted to slam the younger teen's head against the tiled floor but before he could react though, the bloodied and mutilated form of Herito flew past him and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

He looked away from Yugi and turned to see who was coming up and gulped when he saw it was Yami. His eyes were now a solid blood red, Kawazu's limp form hanging from his jaws in worse form than Herito. Blood dripped down his chin and hit the floor with a silent drip. He snarled and dropped Kawazu on the tiled floor and crushed the body with his claws as he glared as Ushio and his other two men.

"Let him go." Yami growled and Ushio complied quickly. When he was finally let down he got up and held his head, feeling dizzy from the rush of blood that went there from being held upside-down for that amount of time.

"Now, I want you all to leave now and if I ever, and I mean _ever_, have the faintest trace of sense that Yugi is being hurt, I will hunt you down, devour your flesh and use your bones as toothpicks. Got that?" he hissed once more and they nodded before running off. When they were gone, Yami walked over to Yugi and picked him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Yugi nodded as looked to him. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Like I told them, my senses were telling me that you were about to be hurt and I definitely didn't want that and even though Aqua and I swore to not harm anyone, I can't help it if someone was planning to hurt you and I couldn't do nothing to stop them by staying true to my word." Yami said.

Jou took the time to run to them, a towel wrapped around his waist, mostly to prevent Kaiba from following. "What happened? I saw Yami came by in a rush and anger washing over him in waves." Jou nearly exclaimed as he looked to Yugi.

"I'm fine now. Yami broke out from his cell to help me from Ushio. Since I couldn't find you anywhere, I come in and headed towards an empty shower stall and tried to wash up quickly before any demons decided they want to hurt me. I wasn't fast enough though and Ushio nabbed me and took me here." Yugi explained.

Jou hissed in anger, only thinking of one thing the idiot of a demon could plan, especially in a shower. "That son of a bitch. I should've watched him. I should've known he was planning something. And thanks to him, Yami broke the rule he was supposed to keep by not hurting anyone or leaving out of his cell. Since the other guards are not trustworthy like Keara, they would've definitely reported this to the warden and he may punish Yami. I blame myself the most for not looking for Yugi." Jou whispered, looking down to the floor.

"Don't feel bad, Jou. It's not your fault this happened."

"I know but still, I want to help protect you from these low down lifeforms that dared disgrace this earth with their ideas of harming any human they see fit. You're the only human in here, Yugi, and they would gladly take advantage of you when no one's around. They mostly stay back since you're sharing a cell with Yami and Aqua and after this, they will know not to mess with you if they don't want to be next on Yami or Aqua's kill list but they still would plan a way to get you just like this." Jou said.

"You're doing fine, Jou. Both Aqua and I trust you with Yugi's life when we can't help but like you said, if they dare try to harm him when you or Keara's not around, they better expect that one of us will be there to help him and most likely kill them." Yami said as he let Yugi down, already hearing some of the guards come.

"You two better get back to the showers if you're not done. I might not be back in the cell tonight." Yami whispered. "But why?" Yugi asked but Jou took him away, knowing he may be hurt when he hears about what Yami and Aqua had to go through if they were to break from their cell for any reason.

The guards ran past them and Yugi faintly heard Yami's anguished roar. "What are they doing to him?" Yugi pleaded, looking to Jou since he had a feeling he knew. He sighed, not wanting to tell Yugi but that may make him worry more.

"They're tranquilizing him. Normally, when demons try to escape, they do this and place them back in their cells. But with Yami and Aqua, since they may be unpredictable with their actions, the warden made a pact with them. As long as they stay in their cell and not kill anyone, they won't have to be treated much like some of the other demons that made continuous attempts to get out of here. But if they were to ever leave, they were to be tranquilized and be sent to The Room for the night or more depending on how devastating the damage was done by them." Jou explained.

Yugi saw him shudder when he was talking about The Room. "What's 'The Room'?" he asked.

"I've never been there but I have heard that when you're sent to The Room, it's nothing but a dark place that rivals the darkness you see in the prison in general. It's cold and devoid of anything. It makes you feel that you're just floating away in the darkness' cold grip of death. Some even say that demons went insane the longer they stay in there and kill themselves just to get away from the darkness. The times that I talked with Yami or Aqua after they were brought back from The Room, they were always clawed up or bruised.

"They tell me they try to escape The Room because the darkness was too much for them. They want to avoid ever going back into The Room but their demons instincts made them continue to break out from their cell and kill a demon here, mostly one they didn't like or a guard on duty around their cell that wasn't Keara so they get sent back there.

"Keara convinced them they only way to keep them from going back into The Room was to be chained up with the strongest chains they had but of course, chains rust overtime but they kept their word and never broke free just to avoid The Room. They were given live humans for their meals to satisfy their lust for the kill so they won't try to break out even with their promise to not do so. This was all about 40 years ago after spending 10 years here just to get used to the place." Jou explained.

Yugi nodded, now feeling bad. It was his fault for getting Yami sent there in the first place. _'If only I wasn't sent here. If only I convinced the judge to send me to a regular prison. I know I wasn't the one who robbed the bank but who would believe me since the police put up a good enough fight to get me sent to jail. I'm nothing but trouble here, especially for Yami and Aqua since they want to watch over me.'_ Yugi thought, tears coming to his eyes.

Jou looked to him, hearing his sniffles and knelt down. "What's wrong, Yugi?"

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't sent here in the first place, Yami and Aqua wouldn't have to deal with me and protect me. Same with you since I'm starting to make enemies with Kaiba which may cause you to get hurt by him." he cried.

"Don't worry, Yugi. You didn't do nothing wrong. Kaiba can't do jack squat to me and Yami and Aqua is willing to risk themselves and their sanity to protect you from these demons. Don't blame yourself for anything that happens. We're doing this on our own free will. Remember that." Yugi sniffed and nodded, wiping his tears away as they both left out of the shower room.

0

Zypher: Done. Yes I'm evil but there is always a smidget of evil in someone. Anyways, hoped you liked and will review like always since I bet you all want to know how Yami's doing in The Room. See you next chapter.


	4. Plans and Thoughts

Zypher: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Dark Prison. I can only bet you all were waiting for this chapter just to know about The Room so here it is. Enjoy.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 4

0

When Yami woke up once more, all he saw was darkness surrounding him. He whimpered softly and curled up, closing his eyes once more. He hated being here but he knew that risking his life in here was for a good cost. _'Saving Yugi's life is more important than my fear of being sent in here.'_ Yami thought. But he knew that it won't be long before he starts to scratch at the non-existent walls, trying to find a way out and begging the shadows to not take his life as he thought so many times he has been in here.

0

Yugi sat in the cell with Aqua, being comforted by him. "It's alright, Yugi. Yami will be fine." Aqua whispered. "But how can I know? I feel so horrible for getting him sent there. If I wasn't so weak and frail, I may be able to protect myself more and won't endanger you or Yami. There's not even a reason to watch over me." Yugi cried.

"But we want to, Yugi. After learning about you, we know that there may be a coincidence that you may be the one. You're the only human that has captured our attention only by the mere hearing of your name. Yugi, you're special in your own way and no matter what happens to us, your safety is worth everything."

Yugi sighed and nodded. He still wished that they didn't have to worry about him so much but if they want to, then he couldn't say otherwise. Keara walked by and looked to them. "Are you alright, Yugi? I heard what happened." she said.

"Don't worry, Keara. I'm fine now. I just hope that Yami will be fine in The Room. Thanks to me, he got sent there. If he despises me when he gets back, I deserve it."

"Yugi, don't think that. He would never despise or hate you. Neither would I if I was sent there because I helped you. All that matters is your safety. Next to Keara and Jou, you have protection with us."

"Aqua's right, Yugi. No matter what happens to them, I can tell they will do anything and everything to keep you safe here. If I can, I will confront the judge myself to shorten your sentence here." Keara added and he nodded once more.

"Now, why don't you go ahead and take a nap before lunch. I'll come to get you to take you to the cafeteria." she said. "Alright." He whispered before he left out of Aqua's embrace and lied down on his cot. Aqua covered him quietly as he went to sleep, still hoping that Yami will be alright.

0

Like he thought, he started to claw at the walls of The Room, trying to find a way out. "Please! Let me out! I promise to not disobey the warden again!" he cried as he continued to claw at the walls. When he got no response, he sat down once more and watched as the creeping shadows came closer to him.

"Please, don't do this to me. I don't deserve death like the other demons that came in here. I have someone I wish to care for. Don't do this..." he cried softly. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of something else but no matter what, the cold shadows continued to engulf him.

But then, one thought broke through all others and he felt warm once more. He smiled softly as he embraced the warmth he felt. _'Yugi...'_ he thought. Even though it was nothing but a thought, he could feel the warmth of Yugi's lithe figure pressed against him, his arms wrapped around the demon's body to keep him warm and away from the cold grip of the shadows around him. He relaxed and kept what seemed to be a figment of his mind close to him.

_'I will always be there for you as long as you will always be there for Aqua and I.'_ he thought once more.

0

Soon it was lunch and Yugi walked with Jou to the cafeteria. "I still feel horrible, Jou. I just can't help it." Yugi murmured. Jou placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Yugi, but I feel just as bad. If only I waited for you but Kaiba dragged me inside and wouldn't let me explain anything to him. It only took some clawing to make him leave me alone and I could find another shower stall away from him. By the time I was done was when Yami came in, looking for you."

They went to sit at the table and Diamond, along with Ryou and Syrus, came over with their lunches. "Hey Jou, is this who you want me to meet?" she asked as they sat down. "Yeah. Diamond, Syrus, Ryou, this is Yugi. Yugi, this is Syrus, Diamond and Ryou." Jou spoke, pointing to each of them.

"Hi." he said softly, not looking up from the table. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Diamond asked. "He had a little run-in with Ushio today in the showers and thanks to him and Yami coming to help him before something happened, Yami was sent to The Room and he blames himself for Yami's misfortune." Jou explained.

"Aww. It's alright, Yugi. I know he'll be fine. He's a strong demon compare to those that went in there and foolishly killed themselves. And if Ushio tries to mess with you anytime that Yami in The Room, I'll be there for you." Yugi looked up to her and smiled. "Thanks, Diamond." he whispered and she nodded. Keara came with his lunch before patting his shoulder and leaving once more. They soon engaged themselves into a conversation, unaware who was watching.

Kaiba growled lowly. _'You better watch yourself, Yugi. You're spending a little too much time with my puppy and I'm not going to lose him to you.'_ he thought before leaving to see if he could find Ruby anywhere.

0

In a darkened corner of the cafeteria, dark brown eyes watched the little circle of friends. But the demon was more interested in watching Ryou. _'What's so special about him that makes me watch him every time?'_ The demon thought. Crimson came up next to him and sat down.

"What got your attention this time, Bakura? Another victim you wish to kill?" Crimson asked. "No, not this time. This young demon has caught my attention greatly but I can't seem to figure out why." Bakura explained. Crimson followed his gaze and would've gasped out loud to see who he was focused on.

_'If I couldn't have better luck than this. If he has his eye on Ryou and Ryou happens to like Bakura, I'll be able to talk and maybe be with Diamond in no time.'_ Crimson thought. "Well, do you like him or something? That could be a possible reason." he said.

"Like him? Pah! I have no such emotion like that in my dark heart, Crimson. You of all people should know that. Ever since we lost our family, we decided to never love someone for fear we may lose them. He intrigues me yes but love, I have a better chance in trying to get into heaven than being with him. It's a lost cause, Crimson." Bakura grumbled.

Crimson sighed, knowing this would be tougher that he thought. _'Great, now I have to get him to trust love again and try to get Ryou's trust while I'm at it. Sheesh! My life couldn't possibly get worse while being in here.'_

"Oy! Crimson!" A voice called and he banged his head on the table. _'Now Toben can read thoughts. Hooray.'_ he thought dejectedly as Toben ran over and tackled him down off the bench. Bakura laughed before getting up, picking his teeth with one of the ribs from his live meal.

"I guess I'll leave two alone. Maybe I'll find a weak demon to occupy my time for now." Bakura spoke, grinning all the while. "Wait, don't leave me here! When he shows, that only means..." Crimson shouted but gave an 'oof!' when Marik landed on top of him. All you can see from the two massive bodies was a tail twitching angrily.

"Hey buddy! How have you been?" Marik asked. "Peachy keen until you two came and practically knocked my heart through my ribcage! Now, get off me!" Crimson snarled from under them and they did so, Toben lifting him up into a bear hug.

"Aww! Come on! We're only trying to be friends with you!" Toben quipped. "Being friends doesn't mean giving me bear hugs that will shatter my skeleton! I don't know why the warden didn't put you two into a mental ward." Crimson hissed, trying to get out of his grip but being a werewolf demon being held by a even larger black tiger demon, that seems a little impossible.

"Don't be that way, Crimson. We know you don't really mean that." Marik said. _'Actually I do.'_ he thought as Toben finally let him go and he flapped his wings to make sure they weren't broken. He went to sit down once more, not paying any attention as Toben and Marik sat beside him. "So, what's the matter with you?" Toben asked. "Shut it. I'm trying to think of something." Crimson barked.

"What about?"

"None of your business."

"Come on? Tell us!"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"Will you go away, Toben!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Crimson banged his head on the table once more. "Banging your head isn't a good thing. You may lose brain cells." Marik pointed out. _'That might explain why the both of them are so annoying while insane, psychotic and addicted to killing at the same time.'_ Crimson thought with a sigh and lifted his head up once more. He looked to them and got an idea.

"How about this. If you can help me do something, I'll be your friend." Crimson suggested. "Really? Then we'll do it! What is it? What is it?" Toben asked, just about ready to jump up and down in glee. "I need your help in getting Bakura to trust in love again while I try and get Ryou to trust me and find out if Bakura's the person, well, demon in this case, he secretly admires. If I'm right, this will be flawless." Crimson explained. They nodded before Marik spoke up. "Why do you want to help Bakura so much?" he asked.

"Because I'm doing this to be able to have a chance to talk with Diamond. Don't you dare go and tell him that." Crimson growled, glaring at the two. They nodded. "Ok now. I want to get this done as quickly as possible. Now get!" he barked and they scrambled off. _'Hopefully they don't screw this up.'_ Crimson thought.

0

Seto finally found Ruby and sat down across from him. Ruby looked up from his book before saving his spot and closing it. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "That new kid that was brought in here is getting a little too close to my puppy. He may say he won't take him as a lover but I still don't trust him." Seto muttered. "Don't fret, Seto. You will get Jounouchi soon enough. Just give it a little time and he'll get used to being around you." Ruby said.

"But I gave him about 15 years to get used to me and he still stays away from me! I want him to be my mate but no matter what I do, I seem to be doing worse than good!" he hissed. Ruby sighed. "I can only take a guess that you should change your attitude just a bit. Maybe he doesn't like you because you're so demanding and forcing him to make a choice he doesn't want to make just yet. Either that or he just not interested in men."

Seto thought about this and knew he may be right. But then another thought occurred to him. "And what about you? You almost have the same attitude as me but you decide to go around trying to chase that Gold Dragon demon." Ruby smirked lightly. "What can I say, I like it when they play hard to get."

"This is getting us nowhere. I suggest we help each other out with getting them. They're feisty, I'll tell you that but there has to be someway how to get to them and have them agree to become our mates."

"Maybe if you talk to them and not chase them around, you may have a chance." Mokuba spoke as he came over to them and sat down. "And I can help you out." They nodded, listening in to the plan he had.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for today. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a good laugh with the Crimson/Toben/Marik moment. There will be more soon enough, I'll tell you that and maybe I'll add Malik and Topaz into the fun. But anyways, please review and I'll see you next chapter.


	5. Serpent's Charm

Zypher: Hello all and welcome to the next chapter to Dark Prison. I'm happy that you all like the last chapter so enjoy this one.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 5

0

That night at dinner, Jou along with Kaiser, Diamond, Syrus, Yugi and Ryou sat at the table, eating and talking with one another. Yugi still felt bad for Yami but with all the reassurance he got from his friends made him feel a bit better. From afar, Seto and Ruby watched them quietly. In their hands was a small wrapped box, one gold and the other silver and black.

_'If you at least want to gain their trust, do the same thing that real dragons would do to court others. But don't do everything so quickly or they may suspect something.'_ Mokuba told them before they left for lunch.

Seto soon got up and walked over to the table. Jou looked up and growled. "What do you want, Kaiba?" he demanded. "I wanted to say sorry for all the times I kept messing with you and trying to force you to be my mate." Seto replied. "Pfft, like I'll listen to that mess. Will you go away and leave me alone for once?" Jou hissed.

He sighed, knowing that the best way to get him to trust them is to do as he asks. "Fine, but at least take this." Seto whispered, placing the gift on the table and walking off once more. Jou looked at the gift before sighing. _'What is he up to this time?'_ he thought. "Maybe you should see what it is." Yugi suggested. "It might be a trap. He might've made a deal with one of the demons to make some love potion or something so he can finally have me as his mate." Jou grumbled, pushing the gift away.

Diamond picked it up and shook it a bit, hearing nothing glassy or filled with liquid. "It doesn't sound like it. Maybe you should open it, Jou." she said, handing the gift back to him. He looked to it once more before snorting and took off the wrapping paper, opening the box. Inside was a garnet gemstone the size of his palm. He gasped lightly and picked up the stone before looking into the box and saw a piece of paper sitting there.

He picked it up and read it.

_'Other than forcing you to be my mate, I will do it the right way that our dragon ancestors have. Dragon courtship involves many intimate gifts with the last being gold. I wish to use jewels to show my love for you. I do hope you will accept them as that and also as sorry for my harsh actions towards you.'_ The note read.

Diamond plucked the note from his hands and read over it quickly. "This is interesting. A very big change compared to how Kaiba acted before. What are you going to do, Jou?" she asked.

He looked down to the gleaming gem and back to his friends. "I'll give him a chance this time. If he's true to his word then at least he can have me as a mate the right way and not by selfish means." Jou spoke. They smiled and continued with their meal before they were all sent back to their cells for the night.

0

Kaiser was let back into his cell and he looked around, making sure that Ruby wasn't around before sitting down on his bed. When he about to lay down, he saw something glitter in the faint light and picked it up, seeing it was a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. _'I wonder who left this here?'_ he thought as he unwrapped the box and inside was a sapphire dragon statuette. A note sat beside it and he picked it up.

_'Kaiser,_

_Instead of chasing you around, I wish to court you to be my mate. I give you this sapphire dragon statuette as a token of my love. Accept it and be wary for more to come._

_Ruby'_

He smiled softly and held the statuette close to him as he laid down on his bed and fell asleep. _'Maybe you can change for the better, Ruby. Hopefully you'll do it right or else you'll get nothing.'_ he thought.

0

When Yugi got back to his cell, he went over to Aqua who looked up when he heard him come. "How was dinner, Yugi?" he asked. "It went well. Seto is finally being nice to Jou and if he keeps this up, Jou may just trust him and actually become his mate." Yugi said as he sat down beside him. He nodded.

"That's nice to know. I knew it wasn't going to take long before he figures out forcing Jou to comply wasn't going to work." Aqua said as he pulled Yugi onto his lap. Yugi snuggled up to his chest and closed his eyes softly.

"Aqua, do you know how long it might be before Yami comes back? I'm really starting to miss him." Yugi whispered. "At the most, they should bring him back tomorrow morning. They don't let us stay in there for long for fear something may happen other than us trying to kill ourselves like the other demons do." he replied. Yugi nodded and got up once more. "Well, I'm going to head to bed then. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodnight." he responded as he laid down on the cot and fell asleep.

0

Earlier the next morning, Keara walked over to the door of The Room and unlocked it. "Yami? Yami, you can come out now." she called. All she heard was a faint whimper and she walked inside, worried that he may have hurt himself in there again. "Yami, where are you?" she called once more.

Yami looked up and saw her slightly from the darkness and got up, walking over to her. She smiled softly. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok then. I'm glad that you're not injured." she said as she placed a chain on his collar and walked with him back to the cell.

"Yes, this time at least I had a comforting thought to keep me calm throughout my time in there." Yami spoke and she nodded as they reached his cell and she opened it for him. He walked inside, looking to the sleeping figure of Yugi for a split second before heading over to the wall. Keara walked in as well and hooked the chain onto the wall once more. He sighed as he sat down against the wall. "I wish I didn't have to be chained here like some caged animal."

"I know, Yami. I hate this as well but with the warden so afraid of what you and Aqua are capable of, you will have to stay here. But don't worry, I will make sure I keep a closer eye on Yugi and I know Jou, Kaiser, Ryou, Syrus and Diamond will do the same. And I will also make sure Ushio get thoroughly punished for provoking you to break out and chase him down because of his carelessness." Keara said.

He nodded and thanked her before getting an idea. "Wait, wasn't there a killer serpent that was here as well?" Yami asked.

"Yes but why do you want to know?" she questioned.

"Because, I want to see if Yugi is able to tame him. He will make a perfect guardian for him if his friends can't watch over him."

"I don't know. It's risky and it's supposed to take a lot to do something like that. I could call for someone else. Why not Lanys or even Venril? They'll do well." Keara suggested.

"You can ask them but I really would like it if you let him have the chance to tame the serpent. That should give Ushio something else to fear other than me and Aqua along with Venril or Lanys." Yami said. She sighed and nodded. "I just hope what you're planning won't harm him." she murmured. "Don't worry, I'm sure of it." he answered as he watched her leave out and lock the cell door once more, heading towards the warden's office.

0

She walked inside and looked to the warden. "Warden, sir, I know you normally don't do much for the demons but Yami wishes for his human cellmate to try and tame the serpent we have here."

"And why would Yami request something like that? Does he wish to kill the boy by sending him to try and tame that serpent which could tear him apart limb from limb?" The warden asked.

"No! He would never suggest something like that! He and Aqua are really close to Yugi and want to protect him the best they can since you made the pact that they have to stay in their cell. He thinks that Yugi is capable of taming the serpent." Keara explained.

"Hmm, interesting. Fine. He can try but I'm not responsible if the boy dies from trying." The warden said as he dug through one of the desk drawers and pulled out an odd looking flute, giving it to her. "Tell Yugi that he can try later on in the fields and if he can tame the Killer Snake, he can have him." he finished. She nodded and left the room. The warden smirked. _'Let just see how our human captive would do.'_ he thought.

0

During breakfast, Jou and Kaiser received another gift from Seto and Ruby while Crimson, with help from Marik, tried to convince Bakura to trust love again. "Oh come on, Bakura! Why don't you believe in love anymore?" Crimson asked. "It's a worthless emotion. Besides, even if I had love, who in this whole entire prison would love me back?" Bakura questioned as he tore off another piece of flesh from the chunk he gotten. "I may know but it all depends on you. I'm trying to convince you here but you won't listen."

Bakura sighed. "Fine, get whoever it is that likes me and if I feel something for him or her then I'll decide then." he said. "You can count on it!" Crimson exclaimed before grabbing Marik and walked away from the table. Once they were far enough so Bakura couldn't hear, he placed Marik to stand in front of him. "Alright, where's Toben?" he demanded.

"He's heading over to the table now to see Ryou." Marik said. "Good." Crimson muttered to himself. "Is there anything else you want to do?" Marik asked. "No." he answered without a second thought.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"We're not going through this again!" he hissed. "Why don't you go and look for someone else to annoy."

"But you're our friend." Marik whimpered, lip quivering.

He sighed and placed his head in his hand. _'Why did I say I would agree to be their friend if this works?'_ he thought, mentally bashing his head with a bat. "Fine! You can stay with me and wait for Toben and, hopefully, Ryou to get here." Crimson said. "Ok!" Marik quipped happily and hugged him. He growled and pushed him off.

"Three second rule, please!" Crimson snapped and he nodded eagerly, not at all fazed by the push. _'Hopefully I never have to worry about anyone looking like them or else it would make my life worse.'_ he thought.

0

Two new prisoners were being escorted to the cafeteria, their wrists cuffed together so they couldn't escape. When they reached the door, the guard uncuffed their wrists. "Alright you two, get in there and eat. You only have a few minutes left." The guard said before pushing them inside and left. Malik growled as he straightened his shirt and looked around. "Well, there's enough scum in here to fill a bathtub. Come on, Topaz. Lets get something to eat before the guards come back to take us out of here." Malik said and he nodded.

The Shadow Dragon and Jackal made their way towards the line, unaware of who was watching.

0

Anzu watched as they walked towards the line and smirked softly before getting up and heading over to them. She tapped Malik's shoulder and turned around with a small glare. "What do you want?" he asked. "Oh nothing. Just want to introduce myself and maybe show you two around."

"No thanks." He hissed as he picked up his tray and walked off, jackal ears flattened in slight anger.

Topaz sighed and followed him with his own tray. She followed them. "Come on. At least I'm the nicest person you two would know around here. There are much nastier demons in here that would try something once they see you." she said.

Topaz turned to her. "We would take your offer but currently we're trying to get over the reason for us being sent here and there's no need to tell you. Now, if you don't mind, go away." Topaz muttered. She sighed. _'Well, that was a bust. Oh well, back to my original targets and that's Yami and Aqua.'_ She then growled.

_'But of course, I'll have to get the runt. I will especially make him pay for sending Yami back in The Room.'_ she thought as she went to go look for said person. _'Thank the gods for snooping demons or else I would never have found out about it.'_

0

Toben made his way over to their table and Diamond looked up to him. "What do you want here, Toben?" she asked. She knew he may be a little crazy in the head but she trusted him enough to not do much damage, especially when she's around. "I just wanted to see if Ryou would like to come with me somewhere?" Toben said. She looked to him suspiciously.

"Are you up to something?"

"Oh no. I would never do that. I know your reputation here and I don't want you to hurt me." Toben murmured, looking down.

"Aww, don't worry. I won't hurt you. Just as long as you don't hurt Ryou." Diamond said, getting up and walking over to him. She pats his head lightly and he smiled softly. He purred and nuzzled her lightly making her laugh.

"Alright, that's enough." she said playfully, pushing him away lightly before looking to Ryou. "Ryou, why don't you go with him and see what he wants. He promised to not hurt you." she said and he nodded. "Sure." he said as he got up and walked over to Toben.

"I'll make sure to bring him back safe and sound!" Toben called as he walked off with Ryou. She nodded and sat down once more. "Does he have some sort of disease?" Yugi asked after watching him. "I don't know. Some of the demons always said he and Marik had a messed up mind. They're playful one minute. The next, they may be off killing someone." Jou explained.

"Well, I still think it's a disease." Diamond spoke before she continued to eat her food. "I agree with her on that." Kaiser added.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We will never know until they tell us themselves." Syrus quipped and they nodded. Keara walked into the cafeteria and headed over to their table. "Yugi, I have something for you." Keara said as she held out the flute to him. He took it and looked up to her.

"What is it?" he asked. "It's a flute. Yami asked me to ask the warden if you can have a shot at taming the serpent we have here. You need a lot more protection and he thinks that the serpent would do you good along with one of my own friends which you will meet later."

"Wait, you don't mean the killer serpent?" Kaiser asked. She nodded. "Yes, but I don't even know why he suggested it. He said Yugi would be fine but I still think that something may happen." Keara whispered. Yugi looked to the flute once more before his expression changed to one of determination. "I think I'll be able to handle it guys." he said, looking to them. "Are you sure, Yugi? Something like this is dangerous."

"I know but if Yami thinks I'll be able to handle it, I believe him." he responded.

"If you're sure Yugi but we really don't want you to get hurt." Diamond said. "Don't worry. I'll make sure I won't. I don't want to disappoint Yami and Aqua." Keara smiled softly at his determination. "If you're ready Yugi, we can get this over with so you can head back to your cell." Keara said and he nodded as he got up. "Good luck, Yugi." Jou whispered and he nodded as he followed Keara to the fields.

0

When they got to the fields, a large cage was sitting outside, wide open and dark. All you could hear was the faint hissing of the serpent inside. "Are you sure you're ready, Yugi?" she asked once more. He nodded and walked away from her, towards the cage. He held up the flute and played a short tune with it which caught the serpent's attention. He hissed and slithered out, looking down to him with piercing red eyes. Yugi looked back at him, never once faltering under the snake's gaze.

The snake lowered his head and flicked out his tongue, licking his cheek lightly before lifting his head and slithered around him, examining him closely. Keara watched closely, hoping nothing will happen. Once the snake came back to sit before him, he lowered his head down once more and nuzzled him, hissing in approval.

"It worked. I can't believe it. Yami was right." Keara proclaimed as she walked over to him. "Well, as the warden told me, if you gained his approval, you can keep him as another guardian just in case your friends or I am not around to help you." Keara said.

He nodded and patted the snake's snout. "Does he have a name?" he asked. "No, we never gave him one but you can if you like." Yugi nodded and looked back to him. "How about Kuthulo?" Yugi suggested and the huge, white serpent nodded. "Well, let's head back inside and tell Yami the good news." Keara spoke and he nodded as they both, along with Kuthulo, headed inside.

0

When Toben came back with Ryou, Crimson thanked him. "Ok, Ryou, I know you're afraid of me somewhat and I don't want you to be." he said.

"But, why do you want to see me?" Ryou asked, shaking slightly.

"Because, Diamond wanted me to help see who it is you like. She trusted me enough to see to it that whoever it is was suitable for you." Crimson answered. "Are you sure she said that?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Well, the person I like is Bakura, the shadow beast. But I never dare go near him." Ryou whispered, looking down. After shooing Marik and Toben away, he knelt down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. If you're worrying about him killing you or badmouthing you, I'll make sure he doesn't. Now, would you like to go see him?" Crimson asked, mentally cheering in his mind that he was right and only had one thing to do before he could have the chance to talk with Diamond and also make both Ryou and Bakura happy.

_'That is, of course, Bakura even likes him.'_ he thought. "Sure, if it's no trouble of course."

"Nonsense! It's no problem at all. Just follow me and I'll take you to him." Crimson spoke and he nodded as he followed him to Bakura's table.

_'Bakura, by the gods you better like him or I'll strangle you in your sleep! I know this much about him and you're the only key to letting me have to chance to talk with Diamond, hopefully ask her to be my mate and make Ryou happy.'_ Crimson thought.

0

Zypher: And that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it and will review. See you in the next chapter.

Note 1: The Killer Snake is actually a monster from a game called Dark Cloud. He's a huge, white cobra with thorn-like plates and a smooth underbelly. I went against him in a duel (sad that I had to chop his head off at the end of it) and thought about whether I should add him into one of my stories and while I was doing so, I was thinking 'why not.' So, there he is. Can't help you with a screenshot or picture though so you can either get the game and watch the intro before starting the game (to save you the pain of going through the Divine Beast Caves and the Wise Owl Forest (which I hate with a passion) stages just to get up to him) or you can imagine how he looks yourself.

Note 2: Need some suggestions for the warden. Anybody that you don't like will work. Keith, Pegasus, Siegfried, you choose. I'll make a vote if there's only two to choose from.


	6. Transformation

Zypher: Well hello everyone. I'm back and with it come a new chapter for Dark Prison. I thank you all for your reviews so I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 6

0

Crimson and Ryou continued to walk over to the table where Bakura was sitting, picking his teeth with a broken piece of bone. He looked up when he heard them come and got rid of the bone piece. "So, who do we have here?" he asked, looking to Ryou who moved to stand behind Crimson. "Only a little friend of mine. He said he wanted to meet you for once but feared that you may do something." Crimson replied.

Bakura smirked as he stood up from his seat. "Oh really and why would he want to see _me_ for? Doesn't he know of some rumors that go around about me?" Bakura purred as he walked over to them.

"Now, Bakura, don't go scaring him. I said that you wasn't going to do anything so don't go changing my innate sense of logic." Crimson spoke. "Fine, fine. I won't scare him..._too_ much. Why don't you sit down." Bakura suggested as he motioned over to a seat. Ryou nodded slowly as he moved away from behind Crimson and went to take a seat.

Crimson walked over to sit next to him while Bakura took his regular seat from earlier. "Alright. So tell me a little about yourself." Bakura said, looking to him.

0

Soon, it was time for them to head back into their cells and Yugi was glad to see that Yami was back again. Yugi ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you back, Yami." Yugi said as Kuthulo slid inside and the guard shut the cell door. "I'm glad to see you as well, Yugi." Yami whispered before looking to Kuthulo.

"And I see you tamed the Killer Serpent as well. Wonderful job." he praised. "Yeah, it wasn't as hard as I thought. I named him Kuthulo." said Yugi, watching as the serpent slithered over to them and lowered his head.

Yami stroked the serpent's head lightly before removing his hand to let Yugi pat him. After he was done petting him, he slithered off to curl up in a corner of the cell. Yugi sat down in Yami's lap, still keeping his arms around him.

"I really did miss you. I still feel horrible for getting you sent there but my friends and Aqua told me to not worry about it since you did it to help me even with the consequences."

He nodded. "And they were right. I would never let you get hurt during your stay here and if that means I have to break my pact with the warden to help you, then so be it."

"And that goes the same for me." Aqua added. Yugi smiled softly. "Thank you, both of you." answered Yugi, trying valiantly to not cry in front of them for all the protection they were granting him. "How about you get some rest. Today's the day we head out onto the fields and if you at least don't want to fall asleep on your friends, it's best that you rest a little." Yugi nodded as he snuggled closer to him, smiling as he felt Yami wrap a wing around him.

_Haritsumeta yumi no furueru tsuru yo  
Tsuki no hikari ni zawameku omae no kokoro _

_Togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushii  
Sono kissaki ni yoku nita sonata no yokogao  
Kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu  
Makoto no kokoro wo shiru wa mori no sei  
Mononoke-tachi dake, mononoke-tachi dake_

Yami sang softly, soothing Yugi into much needed slumber. When he heard his breathing even out, he smiled as well. _'Sweet dreams, Yugi.'_ he thought before turning to Aqua, seeing him deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, Aqua?" he asked. He looked over to him and then sighed, looking down. "Well, already we have gotten close to Yugi, more than anyone else here, even more faster than we have with Keara. I was thinking about what would we do when Yugi has to leave in four years? Maybe even less than that. I know that soon, we may just choose him as the human mate we have been looking for."

Yami sighed as well, thinking along the same thoughts. "I know and we would be terribly depressed when he leaves and we both know we can't do anything to keep him here nor can we leave out after the actions we caused just to get ourselves sent in here. Aqua, you know that when he leaves, we have to give him what he wants. We can't force him to stay, even if we did have him as our mate." He nodded as he looked down to the sleeping youth.

"You are right but I have a feeling that even he wouldn't agree to leave without us." Aqua whispered, Yami nodding after a brief thought over what he said.

0

Jou listened in quietly before sighing and sitting down on his cot. Mokuba looked over to him before moving over to sit next to him. "What's wrong, Jou?" he asked.

"I feel bad for Yami and Aqua. Already, they seem to want Yugi for their mate but they know they can't do so because he will leave in four years if not less and they have to stay in here for their lifetime which is immortal if their life doesn't end by magical means."

"That does sound bad and with how strict the warden is, he will never let Yami and Aqua out to leave with Yugi when he does." Mokuba said.

"I wish there was some way I could help but the warden would never listen to prisoners and Keara already told us about what happen when she tried to ask for Yami and Aqua to come out before." Jou murmured.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that we all can do something so Yugi, Yami and Aqua wouldn't be split apart from one another when the time comes." Mokuba spoke and then another thought occurred to him as he got up. "Oh yeah, and I almost forgot, my brother wanted me to give something to you." he added as he walked over to his bed and lifted the small gift from its hidden spot.

He walked back over to Jou and handed it to him. "Thanks, Mokuba." he said as he opened the gift and smiled as he took out the Bloodstone gem that was intricately carved to resemble a blooming rose. A note sat inside the box and he took it out to read it.

"A Bloodstone resembles courage and I know you have much of that. Hopefully this bloodstone rose will bring you one step closer to trusting me." Jou read. Mokuba smiled. "My brother is really getting into this and I'm glad. I was starting to get annoyed with his attempts to try and force you into mating with him."

Jou nodded before looking back to him, placing the gem rose back into its box. "Where is your brother anyway? I know he would've been brought back with the other prisoners." Jou asked. "At the most, he may have snuck by the guards and headed over to Ruby's cell. He may be back soon since he could actually always sneak out and leave this place if he wanted." Mokuba explained.

"Then why hasn't he?" he asked again.

"Because, he was hoping to have you join him when he does but seeing as you were being rebellious at the time, he knew he wouldn't be able to take you out without you causing so much noise to alert the guards." Mokuba answered.

"Well, he did have a point there but he shouldn't worry about me. If he wanted to get out here with you, there's no reason to worry about me."

"But there is. Even if I did leave out here with Mokuba and not with you, I would plan to come back to get you out no matter how many times I fail." Seto said as he picked the lock open and walked inside, closing the cell door behind him.

"Really?" he questioned, looking to him.

"Yes, I would have."

0

Keara waited outside of the prison, looking around. She finally saw someone coming towards the prison and smiled when she saw it was Venril. "Glad you could make it." she spoke as he reached her. "Why did you call for me?" Venril asked.

"Because I need you to watch over someone for me. His name is Yugi and he was sent in here for false accusations. Yami and Aqua are trying to make his stay here the best it can get along with the new friends he acquired but I know he will be needing some hidden help along the way so I ask you if you can do that for me." she explained.

He thought about it for a while and she started to worry that he wouldn't agree before she saw him nod. "Sure. But this will be the only time I'm doing this for you. You know I hate dragons and I might as well say doing favors for them is an all time low for me." Venril muttered.

"Oh hush," she reprimanded, handing him a uniform. "Here's a uniform so the warden won't find out about you. I'll still keep an eye on Yugi but I may have to do other things so you make sure you stay by him or at least somewhere near him." Keara explained again and he nodded.

"Come on, then." she said as she walked back inside and he followed her.

0

Soon, it was time for them to head out into the fields and Yugi was tempted to not leave the cell but Yami insisted that he goes to see his friends. "But I want to stay. I can always see them at lunch." Yugi protested.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Think about it, you see your friends at breakfast, lunch and dinner. You see us between those times and the time that you are with them are short."

"Yeah, you do have a point." Yugi whispered. "We'll see you when you come back in." Aqua spoke and he nodded as Keara came over to open his cell door and let him out.

"Yugi, my friend came to watch over you for me. He may be a little hostile but he'll get used to being around you. I'm going to talk with the warden about something so I may not be back until the time everyone needs to come back in for lunch." Keara spoke and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll be with my friends like always." Yugi reassured as she led him out to the fields and he headed over to where his friends stood, Kuthulo watching from afar. Keara scanned the fields to make sure Venril was around and when she saw him keeping an eye on Yugi, she left.

As Yugi ran over to them, he didn't see a demon lying their tail out in his path and he tripped, falling to the ground. Ushio smirked and grabbed him. "Gotcha now, kid." Ushio hissed as he ran off to a deserted area of the fields, making sure the serpent didn't see them but he didn't notice that Venril saw him and was coming after him fast.

0

Yugi was thrown to the ground and he groaned as he tried to sit up but Ushio's tail kept him from doing so. "After that little mishap with Yami, I had to make sure I planned this carefully." Ushio hissed. "Why are you coming after me again? Didn't you remember what Yami told you from last time." Yugi growled.

"Yeah, I know but I also know how much they hate going into The Room. He was lucky enough to only be in there for a day but if he kills someone else again, he may have to stay in there for a week and I know he wouldn't survive in there without going insane." Ushio mocked before lifting him up.

"Now where was we last time?" cackled Ushio, grinning like a maniac but before he could try anything, he was knocked back, loosing his grip on Yugi. He sat up and looked around before seeing Venril standing there. "Alright, leave him alone and I promise to not hurt you _too_ much." Venril hissed. Ushio growled at got up. "And who are you? I never saw you here before and I pretty much know of every guard that works here."

"I'm a new recruit and I'm watching over Yugi when no one else is. Lizard based demons such as yourself shames me along with my race. Now get going before I make sure you don't live to see another day." he snarled and Ushio gave off another growl before leaving, not wanting to lose to a challenge with the other. Venril only snorted and helped Yugi up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you Keara's friend?" Yugi asked.

"I don't really consider myself as a friend to her, more like an acquaintance but yeah, pretty much. She told me that you needed help here although I have a great displeasure with dragons and helping one wasn't on my list but I think I can handle it until you leave out of here." Venril said and he nodded.

"Well, let's get back before that serpent of yours tears up people trying to find you." he said and Yugi nodded once more as they left the deserted area and headed over to where Yugi's friends waited.

"Yugi, what happened?" Jou asked. "Ushio had the gall to try and come after me again but luckily enough he came and helped me." Yugi said, pointing to Venril. "Well, I guess we have him to thank. We really need to keep an eye on him. He's starting to piss me off with his continued attempts to come after Yugi. One of these days, Keara will let out Yami or Aqua and have one of them go after him without the other guards noticing." Jou spoke. They nodded and they started up a small conversation until it was time to go back inside.

"Yugi, before you go, I have something to tell you." Diamond spoke. He turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"I know it may sound like something you wouldn't do yet but I suggest you ask Yami and Aqua how they feel about you. I have a feeling they like you more than a friend and if they do, they would have in mind of changing you into a demon as well but that all depends on your choice. I know you wish to leave here but if you truly care about them, you would let them do this, not only to protect yourself but to also show that you can love them." she explained and he nodded.

_'She does have a point. Ever since being here, I have developed feelings for them but I knew I couldn't say nothing since I would be leaving soon. I only have so much time here and if they love me, I would break their hearts by leaving.'_ he thought and now wanted to get back to his cell faster.

0

They looked up when they heard him come in and sat up. "How was your day, Yugi?" Yami asked. "It was ok but I have something to ask you both." spoke Yugi.

"Whatever could it be?" asked Aqua.

"Do you both like me more than a friend? Did you two actually choose me as your human mate?" There was silence before Yami nodded.

"Yes, we have but we knew we couldn't say so because if we made you our mate then how are we to reach you when you leave? We're stuck here with no chances of freedom in the city without being hunted down like animals and you will leave here in four years or less. The odds are against us, Yugi." Yami whispered.

"No. They're not. I don't care about my freedom anymore. I want to stay by your side. For once I am needed in someone's life other than my grandfather's and I can't be happier to have that chance. I don't want to leave you two here. If I have to leave then I will make sure you both come with me." Yugi said as he walked over to Aqua and sat in his lap. He smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Yugi. This means a lot to us. But if you really do wish to become our mate, that means you will have to become a demon as well."

"I know and I'm ready if you are." Yugi replied, looking up to him. "Ok then. Just hold still and this shouldn't hurt at all, just make you a little dizzy." Yami warned as he leaned down and bit down on Yugi's neck slightly, taking some of his blood.

Aqua did the same on the other side of his neck and Yugi gripped onto his shirt lightly. When the serum of their demon forms slipped into his bloodstream, including a part of Yami's necromancy magic, they lifted their heads and he, like Yami said, started to feel a little dizzy.

"There, it may be a while before your demon form starts to show but get some rest now. Your new necromancy powers need to settle and so does the serum since it's going to replace the blood we took." Yami said and he nodded slowly as he snuggled up to Aqua who wrapped his wings around him.

"We finally have our true life mate. Yugi, our little Necro Dragon." Yami purred, stroking his head lightly. He only smiled more in his sleep and they smiled as well before they too fell asleep until it was time for lunch.

What they didn't notice was a spy of Anzu's who shared a cell across from theirs watched silently. _'Anzu won't be pleased when she hears this. She has tried many times to get them but then some human child who has only spent a week here has caught their attention greatly and not only that but he was willing to become their mate. She won't be pleased at all.'_ The demon thought.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for this chapter. Now we finally got to the good part but there's even more fun to come. I hoped you liked and will leave a review. Now to have even more fun with another story. See you in the next chapter.

Note: The lyrics come from the Princess Mononoke movie. Haven't seen it yet but one of these days I will. I'm placing the English version here just for the heck of it.

Princess Mononoke

The trembling bowstring of a drawn bow  
Pounding in the moonlight, your heart

The beauty of a sharpened blade  
Thy profile looks very much like that sword point.  
Lurking in the sadness and anger  
The only ones who know your true heart are the forest spirits  
Only the spirits, only the spirits...


	7. Never Underestimate a Young Necro Dragon

Zypher: Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Dark Prison. I don't have much to say here that won't ruin the plot so all I will say is that Ushio will finally get what he deserves. It will be a surprise who it is. Hope you'll enjoy.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 7

0

The next day, Yugi woke up to Keara opening his cell and he rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, Yugi! I have some great news!" she said before realizing his change in appearance. "Oh, I see you have finally became Yami and Aqua's mate have you?" she asked and he nodded as he stood up.

"Yes, Diamond helped me realize that I won't be here for long and they have done so much for me. It will be a shame to leave and they have to stay all alone here. I'm not going to let that happen and if I have to go without them when my time is up, then I'll stay here." Yugi replied.

"That's a noble thing to do, Yugi, but what about your grandfather? Wouldn't he miss you as well?" she asked as she walked over to him. "Yes he would but I know he would agree with my decision. Yami and Aqua care for me, not as family but as their mate and lover. He would want me to keep them happy and I won't fail in that."

She smiled and nodded. "And I know you wouldn't either."

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah. I finally got through Gozaburo's thick skull so Yami and Aqua can finally leave out their cell for once." Keara said.

"Really? They can come out?" Yugi asked, hoping she was right. "Yes. As long as they don't cause trouble. And also, I contacted another friend of mine for you. Since you have necromancy powers, he will come to teach you how to wield them." she said and he nodded. "Alright. Let me go ahead and wake them so we can leave. I want them to have a good time outside their cell for once." Yugi spoke as he walked over to them and shook them awake lightly.

"Hmm...Yes, Yugi? Is there something you need?" Yami asked as he yawned.

"No but Keara was able to talk with the warden. He finally decided to let you both out for today." Yugi exclaimed. "Really? You were able to get through to him, Keara?" Aqua asked as he stood up and she unhooked their chains from the wall.

"Yep and I'm glad too. I think you two been in here long enough and you deserve to be able to enjoy the day with Yugi." They nodded in agreement and they were soon off towards the cafeteria.

0

"What do you mean that runt of a child has agreed to be Yami and Aqua's mate? I was supposed to be with them once I was able to get close to them!" Anzu hissed in anger. "I know, Anzu. What should we do about him then?" Her scout asked.

"We shouldn't have to worry about him. He may be their mate now but they still can't leave their cells and I know they still have a hidden fear for The Room so Ushio will take care of him for me." Anzu muttered. The scout nodded and looked up when she heard someone else entering the cafeteria and gulped.

"I think we may a problem with that idea, Anzu." she whispered and Anzu looked towards the door and gulped as well, seeing Yami and Aqua glance around the room for any potential threats to Yugi's health. "Great, now how will I do anything to get rid of the pipsqueak?" she questioned to herself.

"You will leave him alone if you value your pathetic life. That's what you're going to do and keep it that way." Diamond spoke from behind her and she turned to glare at her. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" she demanded.

"Oh, of course. You never listen to any demon that you believe is beneath you. Ok then, go ahead and confront Yugi. But if you become nothing but a walking meal to Yami or Aqua and end up as a pile of feathers and blood on the floor, whatever conscious mind you have left will make you know I was right." Diamond said as she walked off.

"Hope you listen to your own advice!" Anzu shouted at her but her mouth dropped open as she watched Yugi talk with Diamond and Aqua nudging her lightly to be pet by her.

She smiled and stroked Aqua's snout and Anzu snarled. "That's it! I'm tired of watching that little runt live the life I dreamed of when I first saw them! It's time for me to make an intervention." Anzu sneered as she got up from the table and walked towards them. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Her scout questioned, following behind her.

0

Yugi and the others walked over the table they shared and Jou smiled. "So, you finally became a demon. That's great to know."

"Yeah, I know. I won't let them stay here alone. I'm here for them and I always will be." Yugi said. Yami smiled as he hugged him lightly. "Well, let just say your fun is over." Another voice said and they turned to see Anzu and her scout standing there.

"What did I just tell you? Are you deaf or something?" Diamond asked, standing up. "Pah, like I'd listen to you. Anyways the pipsqueak has to go. I wanted to be Yami and Aqua's mate and nothing will stop me from doing so." Anzu said. Aqua lowered his head and snorted in her face.

"And what makes you think we'll change our decision? Yugi is a lot more caring and wants to do everything for our well being, even if that means staying here with us to ensure we don't feel lonely if he was given the choice to leave from here. Besides, he's a lot more gorgeous than you will ever be. You give a bad name to all sirens." he spoke.

She sputtered and both Diamond and Jou laughed at her. She growled and backed away. "This is not over. Yugi will be taken care of, whether it's from me or someone else but I will not give up." Anzu hissed before stomping off, her scout following behind her.

"Well, that should keep away for a while." Diamond said. "Yes but of course, she'll be back but if she doesn't give up with a dream that won't come true, she will pay and not in a good way." Yami said.

"Ooh, after hearing that, she should listen but of course, she has a thick skull." Diamond said before looking around. "But I have to leave you guys for now. I need to find out where Ryou disappeared off to. Syrus too." she finished as she walked off.

"I'll see you all later." she said before disappearing into the crowd. Jou, Yami, Yugi and Aqua sat there, eating breakfast, waiting to see if any of their other friends come by.

Syrus ran over a while later and was shocked to see Yami and Aqua out of their cell. "Hey, have any of you seen Diamond anywhere?" he asked. "Yeah, she left a while back to look for you and Ryou." Jou said. He nodded and sat next to him. "I guess I'll stay here to see if she comes back." he said before turning to Yugi.

"So, how were they able to leave? I thought the warden said that they couldn't come out from their cells." Syrus asked. "Yeah but Keara was able to get through to him so they come out for today. Hopefully if nothing happens that will provoke them, they may be able to come out more often." Yugi answered.

They were unaware that Ushio was watching with a glare and knew that he couldn't get close to Yugi without being torn to pieces by Yami or Aqua. _'There has to be a way and I'll find out what it is soon enough.'_ he thought with a nasty grin.

"Yugi, we're going to get some more food. Stay here with Jou and Syrus and if someone dares come to mess with you, just call on one of us." Yami said and he nodded. They left and Ushio took this time to walk over. "Hey boy, you still have something to give me." Ushio spoke. Jou growled and stood up.

"Alright. I had just about enough with you bugging Yugi. Get ready because I'll make sure that your beating will make you stay away from Yugi for quite a while." Jou snarled. "Try me then. Without you in my way, getting the boy should be easy pickings without those demons around."

Jou snarled and leapt for him, claws extended. Ushio only hissed and turned around quickly, slamming him away with his tail. Jou hit the table harshly and groaned in pain. Ushio walked over and picked him up. "This is what I have been waiting for a long time. Seeing you dead in cold blood." Ushio hissed as his claws lengthened and was ready to pierce Jou's heart.

Yugi growled and his pupils changed into slits as he stood up, ready to attack. "Ushio, leave him alone." Yugi snarled. He turned to him and laughed. "And what are you going to do? You can't stop me." Ushio cackled. "I like to differ on that." He snarled as his newly sprouted wings flared out and he flew towards Ushio, biting down on the arm holding Jou up. His sharp fangs pierced his skin and he yowled in pain, dropping Jou and tried to get Yugi off his arm. He tightened his grip, biting down even more.

Syrus went over to help Jou up and looked around to make sure there were no guards around. "Jou, what are we going to do? Yugi can't fight him on his own." Syrus whimpered. Jou supported himself and watched as Yugi clawed at Ushio's arm. "Don't worry, Yami and Aqua will be back soon. Yugi can handle himself. Just believe in him." Jou said and Syrus nodded.

"Get off, you little runt!" Ushio snarled as he tried to pull him away but with his fangs deeply embedded in to his arm, he couldn't remove him. Yugi finally let go and fluttered up into the air and slapped Ushio away with his tail, awing both Jou and Syrus with his new-found strength. Yugi landed quietly and walked over to him.

"I bet you didn't know I was a demon now, did you? Well I am and if you dare try to harm my friends again I will kill you myself to save Yami and Aqua the pain of doing it for me." Yugi hissed.

Ushio growled and held his bloodied arm. "I'm not going anywhere. You were an easy target as a human and you will be the same as a demon." Ushio growled as he lunged for him. Yami charged into him and knocked him over.

"Stay away from him." he snarled and Aqua looked over Jou. "Are you alright, Jou?" he asked. "I'm fine but my wings are not. Hopefully they aren't sprained from that fall." Jou murmured.

"Do you need Seto to see if you're injured?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. No need to worry him."

Ushio got up once more and growled. "You may be the most feared demons in this prison but I'm not going to back down this time." he hissed. Yami growled and charged for him once more but roared in pain as Ushio got a cheap shot and clawed him along his face. He backed away and fell over when Ushio knocked into him.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as he ran over to him.

"I'm fine." he grunted as he tried to stand up with help from Yugi. Ushio grabbed onto him and pulled him away from Yami.

"I should kill you for the things you just put me through and your demons won't be able to help you since I'll kill you swiftly." Ushio snarled as he raised his claws. Yugi growled and wrapped his tail around his throat, putting pressure there. Ushio choked and tried to remove his tail but nothing worked.

"I had enough with you. You tried as hard as you could to humiliate me but my friends were always there to help me. Now you tried to kill one of them and I will not let you do that. Nor will I let you harm Yami and Aqua by killing me." Yugi hissed as he crushed Ushio's neck swiftly, ending his life.

When his grip lax, he jumped away from him and he fell to the ground from the force of Yugi pushing off his chest. Yami smiled as he walked over to him. "That was very noble and brave of you to do this for us, all of us."

"I know but I had to. If I didn't stop him, he would've killed Jou and maybe Syrus just for being a witness. And gods knows what would've happened to me. Ushio would've silenced me so I couldn't call out to you or Aqua so I knew I had to do something." Yugi said.

Yami swept him into his arms and gave him a hug. "And I'm glad you did." Yami purred. The other demons that watched Ushio's death didn't dare say a thing to any of the guards but of course, Anzu had a plan that may get Yugi into more trouble than he's worth.

_'Maybe telling the warden of this little mishap will get him sent to the Room. He's not strong like Yami and Aqua is so he may kill himself while he's in there and that will give me all the more opportunity to comfort Yami and Aqua for their loss and maybe get them over it. This can't be any more perfect.'_ she thought.

Diamond watched her from afar and growled lowly. _'She better not be up to something. Knowing her and after an incident like this, she will try anything.'_ she thought. Ryou walked over to stand beside her.

"Is something wrong, Diamond?"

"Yeah and that problem revolves all around the siren wench." Diamond mumbled before they were all called to head back into their cells while Keara and Venril, who were told of the story from Jou, got rid of Ushio's body before the other guards could see.

0

Zypher: And that shall be all. Now Yugi won't be getting pushed around anymore. Let's just see what Anzu will do about this, which is diddly squat on my part. For all I know, I'll make her jump off a cliff. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed Ushio's demise and Yugi's bravery and will leave a nice review. Will see you all in the next chapter.


	8. Gift from the Gods

Zypher: Hello all and welcome. I'm happy that you all loved the last chapter so here's the next for your reading pleasures. Enjoy.

Warning: Semi-lemon near the end. Don't like then don't read until the point after Anzu's small scene.

Quick note: You know, I just forgot that Ushio was killed in the last chapter so for the heck of it, I changed that part from Ushio to Keith. Sorry about that for those who read it before the change.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 8

0

When they went back into their cells, both Yami and Aqua were glad they didn't have to be chained again. Yugi sat on Aqua's lap and looked up to them. "So, what can we do now? We can't really do much of anything else until lunch." Aqua looked down to him with a small smirk before licking his hair lightly.

Yugi looked to him before laughing softly. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Grooming you. You need it after that tussle." he said as he licked his hair again, making it slouch forward.

"Hey! Stop it!" he cried, laughing still as he tried to push him away. He only snickered as he continued a while longer before letting him go.

Yami watched the whole thing silently, laughing softly as Yugi struggled in the grip of the older demon. Yugi glared at him playfully. "Hey, you could've helped me." Yugi said, pouting. "I know I could've but it was too much fun watching you." Yami replied.

He pouted more as he fixed his hair again before sitting up against the wall. Aqua lowered his head and nuzzled him gently, eliciting a purr from him. "Don't be pouty, little one. I'm just messing with you." he whispered. "I know you were, Aqua." Yugi said, nuzzling him back.

Yami smiled softly and moved over to them, relaxing beside them. "Yugi, why don't you sleep for a bit? We'll wake you when they call us down for lunch." He nodded quietly and snuggled up to Aqua more, lying his head upon his chest and was soon asleep, his breath coming out in even puffs. They both watched the little demon sleep before doing the same.

0

Keara was sitting in her office, doing some paperwork when two people entered her room. She looked up before getting out of her seat. "Innoruuk, Cazic. What brings you here?" she asked. "We have learned that there's a new person in here that was now given necromancy powers and we want to help him." Cazic said. She nodded.

"Ok then, I'll show you who he is. Come with me." she told them and they nodded as they followed her towards the cells. When they got there, she smiled at the peaceful picture before unlocking the cell door quietly and walked in.

She knelt down beside Yugi and gently shook him. "Yugi, wake up. I have something I want to do with you for a sec." she whispered and his eyes fluttered opened before he looked up to Keara. "Oh, Keara, it was you." he said as he gently climbed out of Aqua's lap so he wouldn't wake him. He then saw the two people that were behind her.

"Who are they, Keara?" he asked, a tad afraid when he saw them. "They're some friends of mine. That's Cazic Thule and that's Innoruuk." she said, pointing to them. "They came so they can teach you more about your necromancy powers and strengthen them more." she explained.

He nodded and Innoruuk stepped over to him. "As for my gift as the master of necromancy, I shall grant you the knowledge of many necro spells from deadly poisons to controlling souls." he said, taking out a blood red skull containing all the knowledge of necromancy and handed it to him. As soon as his hands touched the skull, words of necro magic and spells flowed through his head like a swarm, giving him all the knowledge he needed for his spells.

He thanked him and he stepped back, Cazic taking his place. "And as the God of Fear, I shall erase all fear from your heart so should you be sent to The Room, you will not experience what other demons had before. And I shall also give you this." he spoke, handing him the skull of a Shissar that was charred a deep black.

"This will grant you the same power I have which is just as fierce as Innoruuk's. With the power of fear and darkness on your side, anyone that dares mess with you or your mates in any way, you can show them no mercy." Cazic spoke and he nodded. "Thank you, the both of you." They nodded and spoke to Keara once more before leaving.

"And before I go as well, Veeshan, the Mother of all Dragons, has told me to give you this as well. She said it was something special that she wanted to bestow onto you." Keara said, handing him an aurora colored gem brimming with the great dragon queen's power.

She made it into a necklace and placed it around his neck. "Take care of it along with the gifts Cazic and Innoruuk gave you. I'm not too sure what will happen if it falls into the wrong hands but be careful." Keara said before leaving the cell.

As soon as she was gone, he placed the two skulls under his pillow, hopefully they will be safe keeping them there, before heading back over to Aqua and lied down on his lap, hoping to get some more sleep before lunch.

0

Anzu listened in on the whole conversation and grinned at the thought of having the two skulls as her own. _'If I can gain power like that, I'll be able to beat that brat and put him in his place.'_ she thought and knew she needed to do this without fail during lunch. _'I know I will need help with this and I know who just to ask.'_ she thought once more as she planned this out quietly in her mind.

0

Once it was lunch time, Keara came back to wake them and they soon left out for lunch. When they, along with the other prisoners and guards, were gone, she came from her hiding spot with Keith behind her. "Now, why are we doing this again?" he asked as they went over to Yami, Aqua and Yugi's cell.

"Because, there's some sort of magical skulls that the brat was given and I want them so I can gain the same powers as him. I bet I can use them better than him and I will be able to take care of him easily and get what I want as well." she answered.

He only snorted and went to unlock the cell with his claws, both of them never noticing the glowing red eyes in the shadows. When they got the door open and Anzu started heading for Yugi's cot, Kuthulo slithered out, hissing a warning to her. She only glared at the large snake and was about to grab the pillow off the bed but moved her hand back before she could get bitten.

Kuthulo slid in front of the cot, hissing again as he watched them with a steady gaze. "Keith, do something." Anzu hissed to him. He nodded and went up to Kuthulo, ready to grab him but he hissed and twisted, slamming his tail, spike plates out, into his side and he winced in pain, keeling over slightly.

Kuthulo slammed his tail into him again and flung him outside the cell. His back slammed into the cell across from them, now unconscious. Anzu looked to him before turning back and saw Kuthulo now sitting in front of her.

He hissed once again before doing the same to her, making her fall unconscious. He snorted before closing the cell door and curled himself in front of the door to make sure, if she even wakes up before the guards came back, that the skulls were protected.

0

As they ate, Mokuba came over with another present from Seto along with one from Ruby to give to Kaiser. They thanked him for the gifts before they all started to eat lunch. Even though Yugi explained where he gotten the jewel from, both Yami and Aqua could sense there was something else about the jewel that even Yugi didn't know.

_'Whatever it may be though, it causing a reaction in me that I always though would never happen. But I have to hold myself back cause I would never dare do such an act while we're still stuck inside this prison.'_ Yami thought, looking back over to Yugi who was talking with Diamond who had joined them later on.

He continued to eat his meal, unaware of the slight smirk that adorned Keara's face as he watched him struggle. _'Veeshan was right, her gem does work wonders. Now, if only I can convince him that it would be alright to let him do what he feels is right? I can see he would never submit because they're in here but I'm sure that Yugi may convince him in some way. Of course, I have to tell him exactly what the gem does for him to do so.'_ Keara thought before she walked over to them.

0

In another area of the cafeteria, Bakura and Crimson sat, thinking about a certain person. _'Hm, that young demon has plagued my thoughts for so long but I actually welcome it instead of just thinking of it as nothing but another annoyance. What is it about you, Ryou, which has attracted me so?'_ Bakura thought as he watched Ryou laugh softly at something Syrus told him. Crimson watched him silently and was pleased with the reaction.

_'This is perfect. Soon, Bakura will have someone he could finally have as a mate and I can have the chance to talk with Diamond and possibly ask her to be the same. But there's still more work to be done before things can turn out that way and I may have to enlist the help of...'_ he thought and sighed deeply.

_'Marik and Toben again.'_ he continued.

"Bakura, I need to go and look for someone. I know you won't mind staying here by yourself, right?" Crimson asked. Bakura smirked. "Of course not. I might get some company anyway." he said, looking towards him.

"Great, that's fine with me. Gotta go." Crimson said before running off, knowing it may be a hassle to find Marik or Toben.

But it didn't take long because he crashed into Marik and tumbled back with the larger and heavier panther demon falling on him. Toben came up behind him. "Marik, did you find Crimson yet?" Toben asked frantically. "No but I did land on someone." Marik said, looking down to the twitching tail.

"Get up, Marik! That's Crimson!" Toben shouted and he quickly got up, helping Crimson up and dusted him off. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine. Now what got you two in such a rush?" Crimson asked, looking to them.

"We're in love just like you! We found two people that look just like us and we fell in love just as soon as we saw them but we're too shy to go over there." Marik explained. _'And there goes their sanity.'_ he thought before smiling lightly. "Well, that's great to know. Mind showing me who you're talking about and I may just help you if you help me with Bakura." Crimson said and they nodded eagerly as they tugged him over to where Malik and Topaz sat, alone in a corner.

"So, you're smitten with the new prisoners, eh? This may be easy and it may be hard. So let's try this." Crimson spoke, pulling them down to his level and spoke into their ears quietly, they nodding at every word he said.

Once he spoke of his plan, Marik stood up and walked over to their table quietly while Crimson and Toben left to do other business. He stopped near the table, ears folded back lightly. Malik stopped eating and looked up to him, quite awed at seeing this demon but still kept up a hard facade. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to see if you would like to talk." Marik murmured, scuffing his foot over the floor shyly. "Well, I don't feel like talking right now so go away." he spat, eyes narrowed and Marik's ears drooped in sadness.

"Please? I really wish to speak with you." Marik murmured, wringing his hands together. Malik looked to him and almost gasped at the pleading look he was given. His facade breaking down, he finally sighed and scooted over, making room for him on the bench. Marik clapped his hands in delight and sat next to him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Malik asked and Marik started talking with him quietly, not paying any mind to Topaz.

0

When Keara reached then, they greeted her and with a small excuse, she pulled Yugi away. "Is there something you need, Keara?" he asked. "Well, I want to tell you another effect of the gem I gave you. Not only does it grant you the boundless knowledge of the dragon race, it also combines with your necromancy powers to make an alluring aura around you and just a touch of your shadows by Yami and Aqua will drive them wild with lust and desire for you. Just being near you will affect them in some way and I can see that but I can also tell they wish not to indulge in such acts like so while they're still in here with you.

"I just wanted to say if you wish for something like that, you'll have to convince them that you will be fine doing such while you're in here. I myself would rather let you wait but soon, you'll notice how much you being near them will affect them and I know you don't want to wait out four years just to try and convince the warden that Yami and Aqua will be harmless outside the prison walls." Keara explained and he nodded.

"Well, I would agree with you about the waiting but I have a feeling they won't last long like that so I'll do as you say. I think they will be happy with the news." Yugi said and she smiled before nodding. "Go ahead then and if you plan to do something tonight, have fun." she said with a wink before leaving.

He blushed lightly before he walked back over to the table. Yami looked to him. "So, what did Keara have to tell you?" he asked and Yugi gently took hold of his ear, bringing his head down and whispered what she told him to Yami. He nodded before lifting his head up. "Are you sure about that, Yugi? I mean, we can always wait until we can get out of here, hopefully." Yami spoke.

"No, I know you want this, the both of you. Not only because of my enhanced aura but ever since we've became mates. I don't want you to deny what you want. All you have to do is tell me." Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around him. He purred before nuzzling him. "If you are sure, little one." Yami replied and he nodded.

"I'm sure as I'll ever be." Yami leaned down and kissed him softly and he returned it. Aqua shooed Diamond, Ryou and Syrus away and they laughed softly, Diamond telling him the same thing Keara told Yugi last before she led Ryou and Syrus away.

0

When they were sent back in their cells and both Anzu and Keith were placed back into their own, seeing that they were still knocked out from whatever the guards suspected it to be, Yugi sat down on his cot, petting Kuthulo's head when he came over. "How have you been, Kuthulo?" he asked and he hissed in happiness, bobbing his head slightly.

He smiled and pat him once more before went to curl up in corner and Aqua moved to sit at the back wall near the torch. Yami walked over to Yugi and sat down beside him. "Are you absolutely sure you would like to do this? In here of all places?" Yami asked and he nodded.

"Yami, I don't want you to deny anything you want from me. Same goes for Aqua. I'm your mate now and I want to do everything I can possibly do to keep you both happy, even while we're in here. I don't want you both to, at all, feel bad about something you wish to do. Remember that." Yugi said, stroking Yami's face lightly.

He purred and nodded. "Well, if you're fine with it then by all means I'm happy and I know Aqua is as well. I will tell you this now, it may be painful but I will do my best to not cause too much pain on you." Yami purred as he lied Yugi down on the cot and kissed him lightly.

Aqua put out the torch quietly to keep other demons, other than their friends, from watching, knowing that they will before he went to sleep. Yugi moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck as he returned it full heartedly. Yami broke the kiss softly and looked to him, love shining in the depth of his crimson eyes.

"I love you, Yugi. I'm glad we were able to meet." Yami whispered and he smiled up to him. "I love you too, Yami. I love you both and I don't know what I would do if I never had the chance like this to meet you two." Yugi whispered back as he placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

Yami purred and nuzzled him, using his teeth to remove his shirt. Once the shirt was gone, he nuzzled his chest, licking at the pale skin which caused him to moan softly. "I will make this the best first time you ever had, little one." Yami whispered as he continued to nuzzle him.

He purred softly, threading his claws gently into Yami's hair before he caressed his back lightly, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, making Yami lift his head to remove his shirt after his arms were free. Yami continued with his small yet effective ministrations on him before he finally sat up fully and removed Yugi's pants freeing his semi-hardened erection.

Licking his lips at the sight, he moved down and gently licked the tip, gaining a pleased moan from Yugi. He smirked and then, without warning, deep-throated him which cause a scream to erupt from his throat. Jolts of pleasure ran through Yugi's small frame as Yami continued to suck him off. Before he was on the verge of release, he let him go and he groaned.

"Why did you stop, Yami? I liked that."

"Oh don't worry, there's more than that." Yami purred.

0

Anzu growled as she started to hear them even thought it was still faint to some of the other demons. _'That stupid little brat! How dare he convince Yami to consummate their love? While I'm nearby no less! I have always wanted to be in that position and then, some lazy human that shouldn't even be in this prison comes and dares take Yami and Aqua's heart from me! No matter what, I will kill him.'_ she thought and covered her ears as Yami let out a throaty moan.

She gritted her teeth as her eyes narrowed as she lied down on her bed. "He will pay and I'll make sure of that." Anzu hissed, trying to block out the torturous sounds from across the hall.

0

Yami relaxed on the top of the cot, Yugi lying on his chest. "That was wonderful, Yami. Don't you feel better now?" Yugi asked as he traced patterns on his chest lightly with the tip of his claws. "Yes, I feel much better now but you better watch yourself and don't taunt us much with you new powers or else one of us will just tackle you down in front of the whole prison and with most of the guards in here, being the idiots they are, will tell the warden and chances are he will try to switch us with someone else so we'll be apart." Yami said.

"And I won't allow him. I'm staying by you two no matter what. Like I told you before, I will even stay here if the warden won't let you two out when I leave. I'm not leaving you here alone again." Yugi said and Yami smiled as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so glad we were able to meet, Yugi. Your devotion to us really surprises me but I would never have it any other way, little one." Yami whispered as he placed a kiss onto his lips. He returned to before breaking it and snuggled deeper into his warmth.

Yami used his tail to bring the blanket over their still naked bodies and nuzzled Yugi once more before he went to sleep, seeing it will be a few more hours before it will be time to head for dinner.

0

Zypher: And that's all for today's chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and don't kill me cause I taunted you with a semi lemon scene. I will get to adding a full one somewhere later in the story, don't you worry about that. Anyways, like I always say, please leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	9. Disgusting Prank and Solomon's Visit

Zypher: Well, I haven't updated this story in a while but I blame my innate sense of dimming ideas but I'm back and with more ideas so here another chapter to Dark Prison.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 9

0

A guard came through, waking up the demons that were sleeping so they can head to dinner. Yugi shifted lightly before opening his eyes and sat up. He saw the guard and moved off Yami so he wouldn't get suspicious and when he was gone, he climbed off the cot and got dressed once more before he woke up Yami. "Yami, wake up. It's time for dinner." Yugi said. He groaned softly, shifting a bit before sitting up.

"Already? I was just having a good dream." Yami muttered, pouting lightly and Yugi laughed softly.

"Hopefully it wasn't too good that you wouldn't want to wake up."

"Oh no. I wouldn't want that to happen or else I won't be able to be with you for real." Yami said as he put on his clothes as well and went to wake up Aqua before Keara came to unlock their cell and they all left towards the cafeteria.

"Is the trap ready?" Anzu asked as she sat at a table with a few other demons. "Yep, that little runt you talked about will get the humiliation of his life that he will never show his face around the prison, or to Yami and Aqua, again. Are you positive this little stunt will make those two demons you want notice you?" The first demon said.

"It better. I already had enough with that little runt and he crossed the line with his little act earlier. I don't know what would make Yami and Aqua want him but I'm going to stop it once and for all." Anzu said.

They laughed but were unaware of who was listening. "Oh no. I better tell Diamond before Yugi gets here." Syrus whispered as he ran off.

0

"Anzu said what!" she roared. "She said she has a trap set up for Yugi at the table we sit at just so she can humiliate him throughout the whole prison. She wanted to embarrass him enough so he wouldn't dare show his face to Yami and Aqua again and let her have the chance to try and worm her way into their hearts again." Syrus explained.

"One of these days, I will kill her! Come on, we need to disable that thing before Yami and Yugi get out of the line." Diamond said and he nodded as he followed her.

0

Ryou was spending his time with Bakura once again, seeing as the other demon was slowly opening up to him. "So, if you were to get out of here, what would you do?" Ryou asked. "Don't know. I really don't have a life outside the prison since me and my friend Crimson left our home in Egypt. Chances are it's not even there now." Bakura said.

"Oh, that's too bad and very depressing to hear. Maybe if we get out around the same time, you and your friend can stay with me, Diamond and Syrus at our home." Ryou said.

Bakura looked to him. "You're really offering your hospitality to us?" he asked, quite surprised at this. "Yes, there's a lot about you that I really like and know I could possibly never achieve in my life. You're strong, fearless and quite gorgeous." Ryou said, blushing lightly as he looked down.

_'Why did I say that? He might this I like him in some way but of course, I can't deny that because I do but I know he would probably never like me back.'_ Ryou thought. Bakura watched him quietly before smirking and got up, moving over to him.

"Oh? I guess I can say the same for you. You may not be strong physically but you are mentally, just to make sure your friends are alright, you will stand up for them which I probably will never do anytime in my life and you are beautiful. Ten times more beautiful than anyone in here in my eyes." Bakura whispered and Ryou looked up to him, quite shocked.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Ryou questioned.

"I meant every word. Ryou, you are different than most of these demons here and when Crimson brought you here, you brought an emotion into me that I would never suspect even coming to me because of my ways. But I'm not going to deny it anymore. I love you, Ryou, and I dare any demon to try and come near you to take you as their own." Bakura growled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"You really? I can't believe this. I never thought you would even notice me until Crimson brought me over." Ryou whispered. "Well, I'm glad he did." Bakura replied as he sat beside him and nuzzled him, making him laugh softly.

Diamond and Syrus made it over to the table just as Yami, Aqua and Yugi were led in to the cafeteria and they headed over to get their meals. "We need to find that trap. Did you see exactly where she set it up at?" Diamond asked.

"Yes, she has a wired trigger underneath the seat he normally sits in so if Yugi would move his leg, it will trigger it and let off whatever she had planned." Syrus replied. "Alright then, I'll find that and you watch out for Yugi. I should have it disabled by then." she said and he nodded.

She ran over to the table and crawled underneath, looking for any sign of the wire of Anzu's little trap. Crimson saw her from afar and made his way over to her, looking under the table. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm looking for something so back off." Diamond hissed as she found the wire and with care, snapped it using her teeth and followed the wire to the hook where she tied it into a knot. "There, that should stop that little feathered fool." she said. "Who?" Crimson asked as he came up behind her.

She sighed and turned to him. "Anzu was trying to set up a trap for Yugi just because he was able to become Yami and Aqua's mate before she could even get near them. By now, you should know she always wanted Yami and Aqua as her mates but I knew she would never have the chance since they were always locked in their cells until Yugi came. Now she's trying to do everything she can to split them up and I'm not having it." Diamond said.

"Hmm, I think I just may be able to do something about her little trap but I will only do it if you give me something in return." Crimson said. "What do you want?" she questioned. "I just want to spend the day with you. That's all. And I'll show you that I'm not all that bad." Crimson said. She huffed lightly before nodding.

"Fine. I'm going to get my dinner so I better see some satisfying results." she said before leaving. "Don't worry, you will." he murmured before he got to work while Anzu wasn't watching.

0

Yugi sat down at the table with Yami and Aqua and saw Diamond come over with Syrus. "Hey guys." Yugi said happily. Diamond grinned lightly as she sat down. "You're pretty cheerful tonight. Did you have fun?" she said and watched as he blushed before laughing. "Yeah, I'm sure he did. It sounded like it to me." Jou said as he walked over. "Jou! Don't say that!" Yugi squeaked as he playfully hit him, his blush darkening.

Anzu watched from her table, unaware of Crimson coming up behind her and hooking her trap onto the back of her shirt before slipping off silently. "Soon, that little brat will get what's coming to him." she said and the other demons laughed quietly.

She continued to watch, see Yugi's leg shift a few time and knew the trap should've went off by now. "What's going on? That trap should've been set off by now." Anzu said before looking to the others. "You set the trap at their table, right?" she questioned and they nodded.

"Then why isn't it going off!" she shouted as she stood, causing the trap to go off. The rounded weight was let go, rolling across a small half pipe that was redirected over her position and tipped over a bucket filled with rotten blood and remains of previous meals, decayed and smelling foul.

The bucket landed on her head, causing all the demons in the prison to turn in her direction and started laughing. She lifted the bucket and glared at them all. _'Whoever did this will pay.'_ she thought, looking over to Yugi's table, seeing them laughing, even Yami and Aqua who were snickering.

Her feathers ruffled as she stormed out of the cafeteria, laughter following behind her all the way. Diamond smiled._ 'He did pretty well. Maybe there's more to him than what most of the demons say about him.'_ she thought, looking over to him.

0

"Oh that was rich! Seeing Anzu like that made my day!" Jou exclaimed as they were heading back to their cells. "Yeah, serves her right that she shouldn't try to break up their relationship. She can try as hard as she can but nothing will work and I'm not going to let it happen."

"Even if she could succeed, it won't last long for we'll hunt her down and devour her if she does something to hurt Yugi." Aqua said as he carried the tired demon on his back.

Diamond nodded. "We know you will. You two are really devoted to him now that he's your mate and I'm happy to see that. He was so scared because he was sent to a prison meant for demons but you along with the others that became his friends made his stay worth while." Keara said as they stopped at their cell.

She unlocked it and ushered them inside before saying goodnight and left with the others. Aqua wrapped his tail gently around Yugi's waist and lifted him off his back, lying him down on the cot and Yami climbed in as well. He pulled the covers over them and nuzzled him softly, Yugi returning the little nuzzle sleepily. "Sleep well, little one." Aqua whispered before he lied down beside the cot falling asleep.

0

The next day, Venril walked over to their cell and quietly called out to him. He woke up slowly and looked up to him. "Is there something wrong, Venril?" Yugi asked. "No, nothing's wrong, just someone is here to see you." Venril said. "Really?" he questioned as he sat up, waking up Yami.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" he questioned as he started to wake.

"No but I believe my grandfather came to see me. You want to come?"

"Sure, I would love to meet the one who has cared for you." Yami said and they climbed off the cot, waking up Aqua and they soon were on their way.

Sugoroku sat in the chair, waiting calmly for his grandson. He was desperately waiting for the day he could come and see him. _'Oh I hope he's alright. I can't believe the judge would send him to a prison where demons reside. I'm relieved enough to know he wasn't killed by them.'_ he thought as Venril walked in and he gasped when he saw Yugi. "Yugi, what happened to you?" he asked in near horror, seeing the differences.

"Please, Grandpa, don't get mad at me for what I'm about to tell you." Yugi said and he nodded albeit slowly. "Well, during my time here, I was able to make some friends with the friendly demons here. They kept watch over me and made sure I wasn't hurt by those that wanted to hurt me in some way because I was human. Also, I was sharing a cell with two demons that were deemed deadly here but they never hurt me, they decided to watch over me as well. Soon, they started to develop feelings for me but decided to never tell me because I would be leaving out of here while they are to stay here.

"My friends told me, whether leaving or not, I should accept their feelings and so I did and became their mate. Of course, demons who mate with humans had to become a demon themselves so that's what I am now. Will you accept this?" he asked, now explaining everything and now he needed to know if this would be accepted by him. Deep in his heart, he hoped so and even if he didn't agree, he wasn't planning to leave them.

Yami and Aqua stayed off to the side, watching the interaction between their mate and his grandfather. He sighed lightly. "I guess I will have to accept this, Yugi. You are a very noble and caring child and I know you want to do as much as you can to make others happy and seeing you became a demon's mate to make one happy, I'll accept your decision and will welcome them with open arms." he said, smiling softly. Yugi smiled as well. "Thank you, grandpa. I was starting to worry you wouldn't accept it." Yugi said.

"Now why wouldn't I? I know you wish to have someone love you more than family and who better than two demons who will watch over you and protect you from danger when I can't. You are very lucky to have two watch over you will love and care." Sugoroku said and his smile grew even wider. He turned to Venril. "Hey, Venril, do you think we could let him inside, I want him to meet Yami and Aqua face to face." Yugi said.

"I don't know. Keara told me it was against prison rules to let visitors inside but there's no other guards in here to rat on us so why not." he said as he walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it for him and he walked inside. Yami and Aqua stood up from their spots and walked over to sit beside Yugi. "My, they look pretty strong." Sugoroku said.

"Yes, we are pretty strong. During our search for a human mate a few years back, it took an entire army to subdue us and get us in here. Then, we were pretty determined to find the perfect human mate but none suited us and we would've probably still been searching until this day. If we weren't sent here, we may probably never have the chance to meet your wonderful grandson." Yami spoke.

"Yes, that may be true but I think fate would've still brought you three together even if you were still out there and Yugi wasn't framed for that robbery." Sugoroku said.

They talked for a while longer before it was time for him to go and with a tearful goodbye hug from Yugi and a handshake from Yami and Aqua, he left out once more, promising to come back and visit, and they were led back to the cell. "Your grandfather is a very kind man. I can see where your kindness comes from." Yami said as they walked back inside and Venril locked the door, saying goodbye before he left.

"Yeah, as I lived with him, he taught me a lot of things so I learned a lot from him." Yugi murmured as he sat down on his cot. Aqua moved to sit beside him and licked his cheek gently. Yugi returned the lick and nuzzled him under his chin.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you more and we're both happy that you are here in our lives now." Aqua whispered back.

From across the hall, Anzu sneered in disgust. _'You will pay for taking them away from me and I will get my revenge on you. Your friends may protect you but they can only watch over you for so long and once you're alone, you're dead.'_

0

Zypher: Done for today. As always, I have Anzu planning some sort of evil yet highly defective plan but you all know she'll never succeed. But either way, I hoped you have enjoyed and will be eagerly waiting for the next. See you soon.


	10. Stories of the Distant Past

Zypher: I'm back in my A/Ns and here's a long awaited chapter of Dark Prison. It's been a while and I think that this story needs a new chapter. Thanks for reviewing the last and I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Warning: Surprise lemon scene. I know you all have been waiting for a full one for this story so I finally found a nice little spot to place one. If you don't like, you can read and skip or leave completely. Not my responsibility for your actions if you read it when you don't like lemons in the first place.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 10

0

Later on, they were let out to the fields and Yugi gathered up with his friends, surprised to see Bakura and Crimson there. Yami smirked lightly as he looked to them. "So, Bakura, what brings you into our little group now?" he questioned and Bakura snorted.

"If you need to know, Ryou and I are together now and I plan to rip any demon to shreds if they even look at him the wrong way." he said, holding the young fox demon close and Ryou blushed. Diamond smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad to know you're there for him." she said and he nodded.

In another part of the field, Marik and Toben were happily spending time with Malik and Topaz. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you two get sent here? You look like gentle demons to me." Marik asked, looking to Malik. He sighed, closing his eyes and turning away from him and Marik's ears drooped in sadness. "Sorry. You don't have to say what happen. I was just curious." he murmured.

"No, it's alright. I'll tell you." Malik said, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"It happened a few nights ago. A burglar got into the house and we didn't know about him. But our adopted sister, who was a human and had the heart to take us in when we didn't have nowhere to go, heard him and went to confront him. By the time we learned he was there, he already killed her while a neighbor called the police. We killed the burglar as the police came in and they thought we killed them both and took us away. We tried our hardest to convince the judge we didn't do it but he didn't listen." Malik explained softly and Marik frowned before walking over to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Someone such as you should never have gone through that." Marik said, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "I'll protect you now." he whispered and Malik nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Marik. Thank you so much." Malik whispered, placing a hand over his arms. Toben walked over to Topaz, reassuring the same to him and Topaz snuggled close to him, glad to have another to protect him.

0

Anzu watched Yugi and his friends talk with one another, hissing in disdain. _'What can I do to make him pay for what he has done? I should be with Yami and Aqua, not him.'_ she thought. Her scout watched her before saying something. "Maybe you should just give up. I know I shouldn't be saying this but you could get killed if you tried anything that could harm the kid." her scout said and Anzu glared at her.

"I'm not going to give up! Somehow, someway I'm going to get rid of that brat and I'm going to learn of one soon enough and you're going to help me otherwise."

The scout sighed softly, knowing that they both will probably get themselves killed if they don't be more wary of the things they do.

They continued to spend their time outside, glad that Anzu didn't bother to disrupt them at all before Toben came over. Crimson groaned but then spotted something behind him. "Hey, Toben, whose the kid?" he questioned. "He's Topaz! One of the new prisoners that were brought in a while back!" Toben said, wrapping his arms around the younger. "Oh, that's right. You and Marik said you love those two new guys and ask for my help before. Well, I guess you didn't need much of my help after all." he said with a smug grin.

"Nope!" he said excitedly as he nuzzled the other, making him blush lightly. "Hey, is he always this affectionate?" Topaz whispered to Crimson. "Sometimes. Both he and Marik either extremely like a person or extremely dislike a person. For those that they like, they will be totally affectionate." he explained and then leaned closer.

"And if I was you, I'd watch yourself. I dealt with both of them during my stay here and sometimes they can be a little _too_ affectionate. Bone crushing hugs was not on my list of things to encounter while I was here." Topaz laughed softly and squeaked when Toben lifted him easily and nuzzled him.

"Told you." Crimson said smugly.

"Well, at least he isn't crushing me." Topaz pointed out, smiling up to Toben who smiled back. They talked with each other for a while longer before they were all sent back into their cells until lunch. Once Keara brought Yami, Aqua and Yugi back to their cell, she let Yami and Aqua in but held Yugi back for a minute.

"Yugi, I wanted to teach you something that you may like." she spoke and Yugi looked to her curiously.

"And what would that be, Keara?"

"I'm going to teach you how to dance. Preferably some traditional Japanese and Egyptian dances."

"Really? I would love that!" Yugi said happily, the thought of learning Egyptian dances the best idea yet. "I knew you would and I know that Yami and Aqua will love it as well. I learned a little about them during their stay and they really miss their home in Egypt since that's where they were born. Having the talent of an Egyptian dancer will sure to please them and have the chance to feel like they are back home." she spoke.

"That sounds great. When will you teach me?" he asked as he walked into the cell. "The next field day is later on this week so I'll bring you out earlier and teach you the basics before everyone else comes out, alright?" Yugi nodded and she smiled as she closed the cell door and continued down the hall.

After she was gone, he walked over to Aqua who pulled him into his arms and nuzzled him softly, purring. "So, what were you and Keara talking about?" he asked. "Oh, just something that might make you two really happy." Yugi replied, returning the small nuzzle.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Yami asked, moving over to them and lightly nipping at the lobe of his ear, soft breath caressing the sensitive skin. Yugi purred in content. "You'll see soon enough if you can wait patiently." he whispered. Yami gave his ear a little lick before nodding.

"So be it. We'll wait. I'm sure whatever it is, we'll love it just as much as we love you but surely not more." he said and Yugi smiled, reaching up and draping his arms around his lover's strong neck and brought him down for a short kiss. Yami returned it, pouring all the love he had for the young demon into it and he purred softly as he broke the kiss, nuzzling him underneath his chin.

Seto watched them from his cell, a little jealous at the affection they showed to one another. He sighed afterwards, knowing he should be feeling at least a little proud that Yami and Aqua were able to find someone. _'They had it the toughest. Yugi accepted them even if they are the dangerous demons known to mankind. Any normal human may have run after they gave him or her a proclamation of love.'_ He looked down to the gift he had this time and them to Jou's sleeping form.

_'Hopefully I'll have just as much luck as you did, Yami. Especially after my past actions towards Jou.'_

0

When they came in to lunch, Diamond, Syrus and Ryou along with Bakura and Crimson were already at the table where the group of friends sat and Syrus gave a small wave and Yugi returned the gesture. "Go on, Yugi. We'll get our food. You and I can share my portion." Yugi nodded and kissed his cheek before running off as he and Aqua headed to the lunch line. Anzu growled, claws leaving lacerations in the table.

_'There has to be a way. I know they'll vouch for him if I come up with some sort of plan to send Yugi to The Room so that won't work. So what can I do?'_ she pondered.

Her scout watched as she thought up plans to ruin the relationship the two demons of her life shared with a commoner that was once human and sighed. _'She's so persistent. I wish she'll just give up. Sooner or later, she will get herself killed with her attempts.'_ she thought as she took another bite from her meal. Toben, Malik, Marik and Topaz came over to the group, Malik introducing himself to the others since he hadn't done so before they sat down along with them.

"So, would you like to tell us the story of how you got here or is it too painful to recall? Cause if it is, we'll wait until you're comfortable." Diamond said. Malik's jackal ears dropped lightly, eyes down-casted and Marik placed a large hand upon his shoulder, causing him to face the other. "We can tell if you want us to." he said and Malik smiled, nodding. Marik grinned and kissed the top of the wheat blond head of his new-found mate before explaining to the group how Malik and Topaz were sent to the prison.

"That's horrible! I tell you, the law these days can't seem to get anything right!" Diamond hissed and Crimson patted her hand lightly in comfort. "We know. The innocent seem to get themselves sent her so often. Ryou, Yugi and Syrus look so innocent and yet they were sent here for crimes committed by others." Aqua spoke as he and Yami came back to the table with their meals. They nodded and continued to eat, Jou and Kaiser coming over with unwrapped boxes in their hands, showing them the next gifts given to them by Seto and Ruby.

After eating their portion of flesh, Yugi and Yami lovingly sharing Yami's portion between them, they were led back to their cells to do what they wish until dinner. Yugi smiled as he sat beside Aqua, stroking Kuthulo's head as Yami told recited a story of old from Ancient Egyptian times. Once he was done, Yugi's smile brightened.

"That was a wonderful story, Yami. I always loved the ancient history of Egypt. My grandfather is an archaeologist and he always brought back pictures that he gets when looking in excavated tombs. He even brought back some trinkets to give to me, too." Yugi said.

"That's always an honor, especially if you received trinkets from those of deceased Egyptian kings. Usually it would be unwise to take them but placed in good hands, no curses would befall them." Yugi looked to him in amazement. "They're really are curses in pharaohs' tombs?"

Yami nodded. "Indeed. Tomb robbers think the traps are all they have to worry about. But there's so much more. Every pharaoh has a curse place in their tomb and those with hearts of evil that try and take something from the tomb will be afflicted with the curse and most of the time, those curses are ones that would cause old age and death or straightforward death once the item leaves the tomb." he explained.

"Wow. So many people say curses don't exist but hearing this makes me believe it now. I'm glad my grandfather never got afflicted." Aqua nodded. "Your grandfather has a good heart so any spirit could trust him with a precious item of theirs. And speaking of which, we have one for you." Yugi watched as Aqua stood, walking over to the wall and touched a particular stone, removing it from the wall and took something out from it. He looked in awe as Aqua returned, holding a golden box in his hands with the eye of Ra emblazoned on the front.

"This is a very special item. This belonged to the greatest pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. This is an item that held great power and many vied for that power but the pharaoh kept great control over it and the mystical power within its depths. The power is ancient and probably won't respond much but we'll give it to you now." Aqua said, handing him the box and he took it gratefully. "This is such a wonderful gift. Thank you so much." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Aqua's neck and kissed the side of his snout before moving to sit on the cot and took off the lid.

"It's like a puzzle. I love puzzles." Yami smiled, moving to sit next to him. "Then I'm sure you'll take your sweet time with it. And I'll tell you a little secret." Yugi looked up to him. "What?"

"I happen to be that pharaoh." he whispered.

Yugi gasped and looked to him in surprise. "Really? You were a pharaoh? How did you become a demon then?" he asked. "A permanent curse placed upon me. Aqua was the lord of the land as well and we both shared the throne. But in the midst of the night, a sorcerer came in, bypassed our guards and made it to our room. We were unprepared for the attack and barely had the magic to fight off the sorcerer's and he casted the curse upon us. Knowing that we couldn't rule as what we are now, we left the kingdom in the hands of our high priest and came here.

"That's when we realized we never had the chance to marry and settle down so we chose to look for a human mate. Along the way in our demon lifespan, we learned we had a special serum that could change any human into a demon like ourselves and with that knowledge, we searched and waited for the person that would complete our lives. For 3000 years, we continued until we were brought here and then met you." he explained.

"And if none of that happened, we would have never met." Aqua added, sitting on the other side of the bed. Yugi looked down to the gold box holding the pieces to the item and tears brimmed the edges of his eyes. He raised a hand to wipe them away and Aqua saw them. He crooned softly and brought him into his arms. "What makes you cry, my sweet?" he asked softly.

"Just the thought of never meeting you is hard. You both are so kind, so nice, and wonderful. I never want the day we met to be dust in the wind if that sorcerer never came. I know it must've been a burden on you to leave all your power, wealth and kingdom behind once you became demons but I don't want to have lost the chance to see you both." Yugi cried.

"Oh, Yugi." Aqua whispered, hugging him more. "We would never trade our lives as demons to return to being a king and lord. We love you too much and it would be madness if we were to never learn that someone like you would be in our lives in the near future." Aqua whispered as he gently took the box from Yugi's hands and placed it on the floor beside the cot and lied Yugi down upon the mattress.

"We still have a good hour or two before dinner. Let me ease your mind with a little love. Alright?" Yugi nodded.

_**-Lemon time. Told you I promise a full one later. Been a long while since I attempted another due to lack of creativity but we'll see how this goes. Enjoy. For those that don't like lemons, either skip it or go somewhere else.-**_

"Yami, if you will." Aqua spoke and he nodded. He placed his hands on the ground, concentrating greatly before a wall of tightly packed bone pieces was erected in front of the cell walls to prevent anyone from seeing or hearing the gentle act that was about to be done. "We should've done this the first time." he whispered, chuckling before moving to sit by the wall, Kuthulo moving to rest beside him, placing his large head over Yami's lap and he stroked his back in return, watching the spines.

After the wall was placed, Aqua leaned down and started to kiss Yugi softly, the other returning the gesture with equal passion. When air became an issue, Aqua broke the kiss softly before nuzzling the other. "You're beautiful. Whether demon or human, we will love you all the same. I just can't think of living our lives without you around." he whispered, raining a trail of tiny, little nips along Yugi's throat, bringing out pleased moans from the smaller demon.

He too couldn't think of a life without the two demons that he shared a cell with now. If it was truly a dream then he wished to never wake up. Aqua removed his tattered shirt and tossed it to the floor before he started to leave a trail of kisses over his chest and stomach.

His actions always rewarded him with soft moans and a little mewl of pleasure from the young demon and he smiled, always happy to bring out such pleasured reactions from Yugi. After he was done with placing kisses along his chest and stomach, he let his sinfully slick tongue come into play and started licking, nipping and jut downright teasing the pert little nubs upon Yugi's chest which made the younger cry out with rising pleasure. Ears flicked with each cry, moan and aroused word the little one spoke before he halted the loving ministrations and raised his head, looking down with dark crimson eyes to his loving mate.

"I love you so much, my sweet little lover. I could never go a day without you. It's a miracle we went so long without you in this century." he whispered, licking his side lightly before giving it a nip and continued his nips down to his hips, just nearing the hem of his pants.

"I...I couldn't think of a day...where I'll survive without you..." Yugi took a deep breath before speaking again. "Nothing that I did before I was sent here...would make up...for the time I spent here with you two...I love you so much!" The last word he spoke ended with a deep mewl, never noticing that Aqua took the time as he spoke to slip a hand down his pants and gently graze the tips of his claws down the hardened flesh of his arousal. Beads of sweat gathered along Yugi's brow and he panted hard and heavy as Aqua continued his gentle caresses, sending tiny jolts through every nerve with every brush of the tips.

Aqua removed his hand before he could bring Yugi to an early release and started to remove his pants, painfully slow and it only furthered Yugi's desire for what was soon to come.

"Please...please, don't let me wait any longer..." he moaned and Aqua smirked.

"As you wish, my delectable treat."

After discarding the pants to the floor, he shed his own clothing before leaning over Yugi, arousals brushing against one another and that action brought a hiss form Aqua and another, near high-pitched mewl from Yugi, as he started to kiss the younger. Yugi put all his heart and soul into the burning kiss before Aqua broke the kiss softly and brought three fingers the brush over his lips, giving a small indication what he wanted him to do.

Without protest, Yugi brought the fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly and wetting them with his saliva. The gesture along brought small pants from the older and once he believed Yugi done what was needed, he pulled them away slowly and leaned down to kiss him again, slipping one finger within the tight entrance. Through the kiss, it brought a soft moan as Aqua continued to prepare him for what was to come.

After a moment, he broke the kiss and let each gain a short breath of air before he descended again, pushing another finger to stretch and loosen Yugi's tight entrance. He did the same for the third and when Yugi begged him to take him, he removed his fingers and used more saliva to slick himself. Once he was thoroughly coated to the best he could, he looked down to Yugi with love and care before burying himself deep within his lover gently.

Yugi let out a loud moan, just adoring the feeling of being filled. Aqua sat there for a moment, waiting for him to adjust and when Yugi made a slight movement, he took that as the move to start and slowly, gently pumping himself inside his lover's petite body.

Yugi mewled and moaned, tiny claws digging into the mattress. Aqua kept the pace the same. Not too fast and not too slow. Just the perfect rhythm to show just how much love they held for each other. Yugi bucked up as Aqua slid in, bringing him deeper into his small lover and he chuckled at the frantic action, knowing that Yugi wanted to feel even more completed.

"Relax, my sweet lover. You'll get what you desire soon enough. You just enjoy while I do the work." he purred, nuzzling him. Yugi gave another moan as Aqua continued the gentle, paced movement before he shifted angles and slid in again, hitting the desired item.

Yugi gave a loud cry as the sensitive nerve bundle within him was hit, sending electric pulses to every pleasure center of the little demon's form. Claws tighten their grip in the mattress and Yugi's tail moved to curl around Aqua's own as he continued. "Come for me, little one. Let loose all that pent up pleasure within your tiny, little form. Let yourself be rewarded for the desires that are brought up by this gentle consummation of love and promise." Aqua whispered and with another cry, Yugi was sent over the edge of his pleasures.

It wasn't long before Aqua joined him, milking every last drop before he smiled down to Yugi, exhausted but happy. He pulled out from him and lowered his head to lick lightly at Yugi's cheek. Yugi, even with his eyes closed in content, moved his head to return the affectionate gesture.

_**-End of lemon. Again, hoped you enjoyed it. Most of the inspiration for it came from Impossible Standards by tavi454. Love the story and I'm sure you will too if you haven't read it yet. Give props to her for helping me make this lemon possible after so long of not writing them.-**_

"I love you, Aqua. I love you so much." he whispered. "Same here, my sweet little demon. You make our hearts sing with joy when you're around and we couldn't wish for anything better than to spend our lifetime with you by our side." Aqua crooned, moving to rest beside Yugi and placed a hand upon the floor, ridding the cell of the bone walls and the quiet conversations of the other demons were heard once more.

Aqua raised his head once more and started to clean Yugi, lapping away every bit of release that landed on him. Once the deed was done, he lied back down again, pulling the sheets to cover their lower bodies. He started purring when Yugi came to rest over his back, preening the spines gently with his teeth.

Tails still twined together, they spent the rest of the time like so, soon falling asleep as Yami and Kuthulo did during their time together until someone came to wake them for dinner two hours later.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Glad I didn't lose creativity with the lack of lemons in my stories and if I was able to do this, surely I can come up with something so I can finally get the lemon I had planned long ago for Yami no Game done and out of the way so I can continue with the story. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you again later.


	11. Showing Whose Top Demon

Zypher: Hey all. And welcome to another chapter of Dark Prison. I know many of you probably missed this story well here's another chapter to ease your minds about what's going to happen next. Thanks for the reviews last chapter and enjoy as always.

0

Dark Prison

Chapter 11

0

After Yugi and Aqua got dressed once more, they as well as Yami, left out to head to dinner. They met up with their friends and Yugi offered to fetch Yami and Aqua their share. But he didn't get far as he was grabbed and slammed into a nearby table, being held down by the person. "You." The person hissed and Yugi finally got a good look. "Anzu..." he whispered and she smirked.

"Yeah, it's me and you're going to pay for stealing _my _mates." she growled. Yugi's eyes narrowed. "_Your_ mates? I'm sure they don't even want to have anything to do with you. If they did, I'm sure they would've chosen you long before I got here."

"You little...they were just playing hard to get. Especially since they couldn't leave their cell. But before you came, I'm sure they would've fallen hard for me." Anzu sneered. "But since they decided you over me, I'm not going to let it go on. No snot-nosed half-breed is going to take away what I've longed for ever since I got here." Yugi growled and raising his feet, he kicked the siren back. He stood up, glaring at her.

"I wouldn't even come anywhere near you. And for one, I'm glad they didn't even think about choosing you. You look like the prison whore and for all I know, I might just be right." Anzu snarled angrily as she stood back up before giving a screeching cry and went to attack Yugi.

He unfurled his wings, flying up into the air, thankful that the cafeteria was so spacious. She growled and screeched again, causing a sound wave to aim towards Yugi. He dodged it easily before swooping down, making her screech out in pain as his claws dug into her flesh. He landed and gaining some good footing, he lifted her clear over his head and tossed her off. There were some angry shouts and some praises from groups of demons in the surrounding area as she crashed into a set of tables. Yugi smirked as he walked over to where she landed.

"Listen and listen well. Never, **_ever_**, try to attack me again. You're lucky I was able to take you down but if Yami or Aqua gets wind of this, prepare to have your flesh picked from your bones." Yugi growled before heading over to the lunch line to fetch their lunches. When he came back, Jou slung an arm around him. "Man, Yug! You totaled that little witch!" Yugi flushed lightly as he looked to him. "Did you all see that?" he questioned softly.

Yami smiled as he got up, taking the trays from him and placing them on the table before returning his gaze to Yugi, wrapping his tail around his waist. "Yes, we did and seeing how well you handled her, we know you are prepared to take her on whenever she starts to mess with you." he whispered, licking his cheek before they went to sit and eat dinner, some of the other demons coming to praise Yugi for his whipping of Anzu from earlier.

After dinner, they were led back into their cells for the night. Yugi was lying on his stomach upon the bed, purring softly as Yami preened his scales and wings softly. Once he was done, he moved forward and gently kissed his cheek.

"Is your belly all nice and full, little one?" Yugi nodded. "Good. You should be lucky you share our portion now since we get so much more than the other demons in the prison." Yugi nodded again before he yawned lightly. Yami chuckled and moved to lie down beside Yugi and licked his cheek. "Oyasumi, my little gem."

"Oyasumi, Yami-kun..."

0

The next day, early in the morning, Keara walked over to Yugi's shared cell and unlocked the door. She walked over to Yugi and gently nudged him awake. He murmured something softly before waking up fully and looked to Keara. "Oh. Morning, Keara." Yugi greeted. "Morning to you too. Ready to go?" she questioned. He was confused for a slight moment before remembering the lessons he was going to take and nodded. He got up slowly so he wouldn't jar Yami awake before nodding to Keara and followed her out of the cell.

When they were out in the field, Keara started to teach him the basics of Japanese dances and once he got the hang of them, he was led to more advance movements until it was getting close to the time the bell was to sound to wake up the rest of the demons in the prison.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's get you back before Yami or Aqua have a fit with you gone." Keara said with a chuckle as she led the smaller demon back into the prison and to his cell, placing him inside and locking the door before standing there, waiting for the bell to sound.

When it did, she waited for Yami and Aqua to wake up fully before letting them out and taking them to the cafeteria for breakfast. After they got their portion, they headed to their usual table where they greeted their friends. Seto and Ruby were finally sitting at the table for once. Yami smirked when he saw this. "So, the big bad white dragon demon finally decided to sit with us. What brought up this little change?" Yami questioned.

"None of your business." Seto growled before stopping as Jou placed a hand on his arm. "Be good or else." Seto hissed in disdain and Bakura laughed.

"Man, he has you whipped!" Bakura cackled and Seto sent a glare his way. "Keep your mouth shut, beast." he hissed. Bakura tsked. "Now, now. You shouldn't insult me." he murred and cackled again until he was silenced by a piece of meat slapping him in the face and he looked to everyone, trying to figure out the culprit. Crimson smirked as he stared at him from the other side of the table. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut, 'Kura? You wouldn't want to lose your little acquaintance because you want to be the annoying bastard you usually are."

Bakura growled and murmured for Crimson not to call him by the nickname under his breath as he glanced at Ryou who was quietly eating his meal beside him. The rest chuckled around him before they continued to eat their meals before they were all ushered outside for their field time. After announcing he wished to spend his field time with his mates, Yugi left off with Yami and Aqua, Keara watching them from afar as the other guards monitored the other groups of demons. Under the shade of the prison building, Yami and Aqua curled up, Yugi resting right in the center of their curled forms. He purred in content as he snuggled close to Yami.

Not far from them, Anzu growled as she watched them. Her mind was just burning with the thought of ridding Yugi for good. But of course, with them being as close as they are, she doesn't know the danger she would put herself into if she even remotely harms Yugi. Her little scout was getting annoyed by the continuous advances and decided to take a stand. She walked over to her and touched her shoulder and Anzu turned to her angrily. "What?" she hissed.

"You need to stop this, Anzu. I had just about enough with being your lapdog. You see they don't give a second glance to you and I can tell as strong as they are, what makes you think you would get anywhere near him?" she spoke. Anzu growled as she turned on her.

"And what makes you think you know so much? They haven't cared for anyone in the many decades they were stuck in here and what makes you think they would fall to the whims of a child?"

"Because, as their story went, they were looking for the perfect human mate. What part of that don't you get?"

Anzu growled. "The part of why they would fall for a lowly human? They are demons! One of the strongest of all kinds! They could get any demon, male or female, to fall at their feet! But noooo! Instead, they want to be bound for eternity with the lesser ones that we call our prey! Demons are not made for humans. Humans shouldn't fall in love with demons! They are easily terrified and that what makes them what they are to us! Because when they're terrified, it makes up for a good chase!" Anzu ranted and a cough was heard and the two turned to see Keara standing there.

"Well, Anzu, you may think that but those are the exact reasons why they never went for a demon mate. Because, although they know humans are the main staples of the demon diet, they found interest in them and waited for the time where the perfect human that would bring their inactive hearts to beat again. And that person was Yugi." Keara explained. Anzu snarled. "And he's the reason why my life is ruined!" she screeched.

A slap was heard and Anzu's eyes widened as she looked to the girl that was her scout. "Enough, Masaki. You failed and if you really want to die, just keep pestering them and that will soon happen. I had enough with dealing with you and your foolish plans." The girl spoke before walking off into the mass of other demons. Anzu gaped at the girl's retreat and Keara chuckled.

"Guess you're alone in your plight now." she whispered before walking over to Yami, Yugi and Aqua and knelt down, gently stroking Yugi's head like a mother would to her child.

0

When they came back in to be placed into their cells until their lunch hour, Keara was gracious enough to sneak in Bakura, Crimson, Ryou and Diamond into Yami, Yugi and Aqua's cell until the bell rang for lunch. Yugi was calmly sitting on Aqua's lap, petting Kuthulo's head as he smiled to Diamond and Ryou. "So, how have you two been lately?" he asked. "Well, we've been pretty well. Just making sure to keep my eye on him." Diamond said, pointing over to Bakura. Bakura huffed. "Why? It isn't like I'm going to hurt Ryou." he replied.

"Yes but he's still my brother and until the day we leave out of here, I'm not going to lower my guard unless you two becomes mates and I can trust him in your protection." she reprimanded in return. "I will. I promise you that."

"And that's true. I'm his brother and I know how he is. He's not borderline possessive but he will rip off an arm or a leg if someone touches something of his." Crimson spoke up. Diamond looked to him with a raised brow before shrugging. "I'm still protective of him. We both were sent here under false pretenses and I'm not going to have anything happen to him while we're in here. Same with Syrus." says Diamond as she started to stroke Kuthulo's head when he slithered over to her side.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Diamond. I'm sure that Bakura will take good care of him. Isn't that right?" Aqua questioned, looking to him. "Why is everyone questioning my abilities in protecting him! I will and anyone who hurts him is going to be a dead man pinned onto the walls of the shower room!" Bakura snarled, glaring at them. A hand was placed on his arm and he looked down to see Ryou there, smiling.

"I trust you, Bakura. I know you will protect me well from anyone. I can see that you're more than strong enough to do that for me." Ryou whispered and Bakura smiled, bringing the smaller in his lap where he stayed.

They talked a little while longer before the bell rang for lunch two hours later and the group of friends ate their lunch without any interruptions from Anzu.

0

They were once again back in their cells after their lunch hour and Yugi was now talking animatedly with Jou through the bars separating them. "So, how's it going with Kaiba?" Yugi asked out the blue. "Well...it's kinda complicated. After all the time I wasted when it came to him always hounding me to be his mate, it's really throwing me for a loop. I rather him be this way then how he was before but it's still a little eerie to me." Jou explained.

"Ah." Yugi nodded and gave a few words of encouragement to Jou before deciding to leave him with his business. He walked over to the bed where Yami lied and he smiled, pouncing on him and he gave a small sound of surprise before looking up and smiling. "Hello there. Done talking with Jou?" he asked. Yugi nodded and curled up on his chest. "I hope everything will go well for them. I really think that Jou would be alright with a person like Kaiba as long as he protects him."

"Well, Jounouchi can fight for himself but having another to watch him will help him out of situations that he can't handle alone." Aqua quipped as he relaxed on the wall beside the cot. Yami nodded and gently flipped them over, now towering over Yugi with a small smirk. "We still have a lot of time before dinner, little one. Shall I make the time worthwhile?" Yugi blushed at the hidden innuendo behind the offer but nodded either way. Yami smiled softly and leaned down, kissing Yugi softly. Yugi moaned lightly as he fell into the taste of Yami as they kissed, giving Yami entrance when he felt the slick muscle probe at his closed lips.

Yugi reached up to wrap his arms about Yami's neck as the kiss continued before Yami broke it softly, rubbing his nose against Yugi before moving down to gently nip at his neck, only biting harshly once to draw blood and lap at it, causing the smaller demon to whimper lightly in pleasure from the treatment. Yami smirked lightly as he continued to lap the blood before moving his head and pulled away Yugi's shirt, dropping it onto the floor.

With the little obstacle out the way, he started with his next course of action. Gently raking one hand along Yugi's side, he started to lick and nip along Yugi's chest. Yugi gave quiet mewls from the actions upon him and started to lightly return the gesture with gentle strokes along Yami's neck, causing the demon's tail to wag slightly.

Yugi giggled lightly when he saw this. "Do you like that, Yami?" he asked softly and the other nodded, burying his face into Yugi's neck. "It's like a guilty pleasure of mine. Because of us being chained with a collar about our necks for a good amount of years, they became very sensitive to touches. Not many try to mess with our necks but you petting it like so does bring a mass amount of pleasure to me." he clarified softly and Yugi giggled again.

"Really? Then I guess I'll take this privilege to its full extent, then." he whispered as he continued to stroke Yami's neck, making the other purr and submit to his touch. Yugi continued, laughing softly to himself as he watched Yami relinquished his dominant position to lie down on his side beside him.

Feeling even bolder, Yugi leaned over to unbuckle and remove Yami's pants as far as they would go in his lying position and gently grasped hold of his growing arousal, bringing a deep groan from the demon lying upon his side. Knowing that he didn't want to be caught by any roaming guards patrolling the halls in this position, Yugi mixed stroking his neck to pumping his arousal to bringing him to an early but well deserved release. Yami was panting hard but was smiling. Too out of it to speak coherently, he watched with dazed eyes as Yugi lapped up his release and cleaning him off quickly and pulled up his pants once more.

Once they were buckled, he yelped lightly as Yami's tail wrapped around his waist and brought him down to lay beside the exhausted demon. "Even with such simple ministrations, you wore me out, little one..." Yami whispered as he nuzzled Yugi lightly behind his ears, purring softly deep in his chest. Yugi smiled and turned around in Yami's arms, kissing the tip of his nose lightly.

"Then gets some rest, koi. By the time you wake up, it will be time for us to head off to dinner." Yami nodded and yawned lightly, showing the sharp rows of canines before he nestled himself in the mattress of the cot and fell asleep.

Yugi smiled down to him quietly and brought up the blanket over them and lied down as well, stroking Yami's hair as the other rested.

0

Zypher: -munching on cookies- Well, I do believe this was a nice little chapter. And look! I added in a lime! Yay! Anyways, enough of my hyperness, hoped you all enjoyed and I'll get to work with the next chapter as soon as I can. See ya soon! -tosses cookies to the readers-


	12. The New Warden

Dark Prison

Chapter 12

0

"Yami...Yami it's time to wake up." Yugi whispered as he pet his lover's cheek softly. He yawned as he woke and looked up to Yugi with a smile. "Is it time for dinner already?" Yugi nodded as Keara came and opened their cell to escort them off to dinner. When they got there, everyone was at the table with their meals and Aqua went to go fetch their share. "So how is everyone?"

"Bored as usual." Jou muttered as he stirred his grounded flesh. "Well, did Kaiba give you another gift?" Yami questioned. "Yeah and I'm still thinking over this whole courting thing. He's been obsessive ever since meeting with me and now he decides to change tactics for me to accept him much better than before. I just don't know what he sees in me of all people." Kaiser slapped his back. "Apparently he's sees a trustworthy dragon to be his mate. And not only that, Mokuba likes you and I'm sure he wants someone that his younger brother can trust other than himself and Ruby." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"He's right." Ruby spoke. "Seto isn't one to trust easily. So him going for you, even if it was a sense of obsession at first, shows that he trusts you. And now all you need to do is trust in him." Jou sighed as he looked to Ruby. The other knew what he speaks was true but he just couldn't wrap his mind around it all. "I'll think about it." he murmured as he started to eat. Aqua came back with his and Yami's share and sat down at the table. They all chatted peacefully, unaware of the angry gaze watching them. Anzu growled from where she sat, unable to do a thing to prevent their relationship from going any deeper. Ushio was already dead and Keith didn't want to deal with Yami, Aqua or their pet serpent again. So now she was left alone since her scout up and left her too.

_'There has to be someway to split them apart.'_ she thought to herself with a sigh. "Troubles, milady?" A voice whispered from behind her and she looked up, seeing a male standing there, long teal hair tied back into a low ponytail. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of the new guards here. A snake charmer I guess you could call me. My name is Dartz."

"Well I'm Anzu and yeah, I have a tiny problem." she muttered. He sat down at the other end of the table and watched her. "Really? What's your problem?" She huffed to herself as she pointed to Yugi at the other table. "That little shit over there took my potential mates and I can't do a thing to split them apart. Yami and Aqua loves him too much and now, with his new demonic powers, he can stand up to anyone should they piss him off." she hissed. He smirked and nodded. "I see...maybe I can be of service. I help you with this but I'll need something in return." She looked back to Dartz and smirked as she nodded. "I'll do anything as long as that brat has his heart broken and stepped on." she whispered.

0

Jou said goodnight to Yami, Aqua and Yugi before returning to his cell and went to sit on his cot. Seto looked over to him before walking over and sitting down next to him. "What's wrong, Jou?" he asked. Jou looked up and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking to myself." Seto sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's because of my change of heart, isn't it? After all I put you through, you still can't grasp the fact that I have changed just for you." he murmured.

"No, it's not that!" he said as he looked to the older male. "Yes it is, Jounouchi." Seto said with a sigh. "If you didn't like my advances, just say so. At least now I'll understand the reason why." He moved away from him and Jou reached out to him before frowning. _'Seto...'_

Yugi moved over to the bars and looked to Jou. "What happened?" he asked. Jou looked to him and moved over to the bars. "Seto's giving up on me. He thinks I don't like the change in him."

"Then you need to let him know that you do mind. That you want to be his mate." Yugi said as he looked to him. "You...do want to be his mate, right?"

Jou looked down before nodding. "I really do. He was an idiot before when he was trying to force me but now, he's doing everything the proper way, the only way a dragon would accept a mate. What should I tell him?" he questioned. "Just tell him that you accept his proposal." Yugi said and Jou nodded before saying goodnight once more and left into the shadows of his cell. Yugi watched him go before moving to his own cot where Aqua laid. "What happened with Jounouchi?"

"Seto was doubting Jou about his feelings for him and looks as if he was going to stop courting him. I told Jou that he needed to say something to him before he lost Seto for good."

Aqua nodded. "I see. Hopefully they will have things settled before the time arrives." Yugi looked to him curiously. "Time? What time?" he asked. "The time when we'll make our breakout. Keara thinks we don't deserve to be here any longer now that we have you and I'm sure if we were to come stay with you and your grandfather, you will help us find a suitable meal to sate our hunger." Yugi nodded with a smile. "Sure, of course. But how are we gonna get out of here?"

"She knows of a secret passageway that the warden doesn't know of. I think she might've made it herself just in case she found people that deserves to leave this place. It was never used unless she was the one leading people away. She going to plan a night and take us out of here along with our other friends. By the time the warden finds out, we'll be long gone and she will act as if she wasn't the one that organized the escape. She will wipe away your file so the warden doesn't have a way to track you down at least." he explained and Yugi nodded. "Ok. I'm sure my grandfather won't mind making the extra room for you and Yami to stay with us. He accepted you two so nothing will go wrong." Aqua smiled and nodded as he leaned down to nuzzle him. "That's good. I can't wait to be able to make a living that's far away from here."

"You'll love it in Domino." Yugi replied as he wrapped a tiny wing over his lover's shoulders and curled up beside him, ready to go to sleep. "Sleep tight, little one." Aqua whispered before he too fell asleep. All in the cell were unaware of the person listening in and smirked before he walked off, shutting the lights out.

0

"They're planning what!" Anzu squawked with annoyance. "Seems that a friend in the guards is going to spring them. When is what I don't know but I can surely find out."

"You better! I don't want that brat slipping away with my mates!" she hissed and Dartz waved a hand. "They won't get away. Of course, I hate the warden. He rules things with iron fist but his rule is not sound. That's where you come in." he spoke as he unlocked her cell. "Sing him to death by sleep. Succeed with that and when I take position as the new warden, you will have your mates an the boy will die or be completely wiped from their memories. Either way the work will be done with the help of my most trusted servant, Leviathan." he spoke as he raised a hand and out from under his sleeve came a lethal looking serpent, golden eyes sharp as it gazed at Anzu. She smirked and nodded. "Fine by me." she whispered and Dartz nodded as the serpent returned back to its hiding place. He walked off and Anzu followed behind him as they started for the warden's office.

0

Gozaburo sat in his office, sorting through files. Soon, the soft, haunting melody of a woman's voice flitted into the silent room, causing him to become drowsy. "What the..." he murmured as he tried to stand but felt his limbs go numb. _'Is that a siren's song? Who the hell let Anzu out of her cell at this time of night?'_ he thought angrily but knew that he was too far gone under her spell. He pitched forward, landing on his desk and looked up with bleary eyes as he heard the door open. Dartz smirked as he walked in.

"Your rule was weak, Gozaburo. But I'll be happy to take this place under my wing and give this prison the rules that it deserves." he spoke.

"Dartz...I knew there was something evil about you..." he grumbled.

He smirked even more. "Too bad you didn't figure it out sooner or else you'll still be around to live another couple years."

"Damn...you..." he whispered before closing his eyes, dying there in the office. "Now that your end of the bargain is done, Anzu dear, I'll fulfill mine once my quick coronation as the new warden is completed tomorrow." he said as he slipped the forged letter underneath Gozaburo's cold hand and left the office with her right behind so she could be placed back into her cell. But what they didn't noticed was Venril watching from the shadows. "I better tell Keara of this one..." he murmured before leaving.

0

The next morning, every prisoner was called to the courtyard where an announcement was being made. "Well, this is truly unfortunate. But our dear warden, Gozaburo, has died last night. From the letter left, he committed suicide in hopes that someone better will take his position." The coroner spoke. Keara watched from the side, arms crossed and she growled a little. "Sure, he was a little tedious and rough but I know for a fact old man Gozaburo won't give up the place so soon. Someone must've planned this..." she murmured.

"But he has seemed to already chose an heir to this prison. So without further ado, meet your new warden, Dartz." The demons were silent as they watched as their new warden came up. Some started to whispered and he smirked. "Thank you all. There will be some changes around here now that I'm in charge. Nothing will be sugarcoated anymore. You are demons and you will be treated with the force used to make you obey!" That led to some angry shouts but a roar silenced them as they watched the large serpent appear behind him. Keara gasped before growling. "That bastard! He has Leviathan! The only known creature to rival the gods!" Venril showed up and looked around to make sure no betraying ears were around before nudging her. "Keara, it looks like I was too late to tell you but this is all a scam. Gozaburo didn't die by suicide. Dartz killed him with that birdbrain girl Anzu. It seems to me that they have a deal going on and with her end of the bargain done, its time for him to keep up his part and I'm sure with Anzu, its something dealing with the little one and his mates."

"Damn it...you're right. Ugh that stupid bitch just can't give anyone a break, can she?" she hissed. "Guess I'll need to get the guys out a little sooner than intended. Sadly, Yami, Yugi and Aqua have to be last. Until I can wipe those files, sending them out first will have Dartz threatening the citizens of Domino just looking for one person." She turned to Venril. "You, I want you to keep an eye on that featherbrained nuisance. I need to see what changes Dartz is planning to make here." she said and he nodded as they both went their separate ways.

0

"This is odd. Why would Gozaburo commit suicide? He handled things pretty well here even though some tings were strict. We were still able to live with it." Ryou murmured.

"I smell a rat. A rat with feathers." Diamond growled. "You're not the only one. Everyone's been put on edge after seeing that giant serpent. I don't like it." Malik spoke. "Yeah, Dartz has that stench of evil on him and I don't think any of us is going to have it easy here with him in charge." Bakura grumbled. They were all returned back to their cells and wondered just what suffering they will have to deal with under with Dartz as the new warden.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Tragedy strikes with Dartz and Anzu partnered up and Dartz becomes the new warden. Hopefully I'll get more inspiration for this story soon enough so you can all see what will happen next. See you soon with another update.


	13. Escaped: Group 1

Dark Prison

Chapter 13

0

After the news, everyone was returned back to their cells to mull over their new warden. "I really don't like him. I can see him treating us lesser than himself." Jou muttered as he sat by the bars separating him from Yugi's cell. "I know, Jou, but we can't really get out of here." Yugi spoke as he looked to his friend. "We can and I'm sure Keara is willing to help. I was watching her and she didn't look too happy either. I don't give a rat's ass about the other demons but as long as I can get Jounouchi, Kaiser and my brothers out, that's all I care about." Yami nodded. "Keara has told me plans before." he murmured and moved closer to the bars. "She told me that she has a secret exit that she only knows of. She was going to let us free but that's after she wipes files. I'm sure she's planning to use it for us but she will have to wipe the files on Yugi so that Dartz can't follow him back to his hometown." Seto nodded.

"Understandable. We don't have a true home so he can't follow us so I'll probably get them out soon. I'll make contact with Marik and Bakura and see what they're up to cause no need for them to suffer in here either." Aqua nodded in agreement. "This will only stay between us. Don't let anyone else find out. Especially Anzu." he said and both Jou and Seto nodded before they moved back into the depths of their cell. Yugi moved over to Yami's side and climbed onto his lap.

"Yami...do you think we'll get out of here?"

"We will, Yugi. Don't worry. We won't let you suffer here anymore."

0

After briefing the guards on their new stuff, Dartz waved them away. When the room was empty, he looked to the shadows where Anzu stood. "Now, which cell does the boy you want me to kill resides in?" he questioned. "He has the cell with Yami and Aqua inside of it, right next to Kaiba and Jounouchi's." she answered as she stepped out. "Are you sure you'll be able to take care of him?" Dartz chuckled softly as he stood and moved towards the door.

"I never back out of a deal. I'll even bring the carcass to you as proof before I let Leviathan make a snack out of it." he said before leaving.

0

Later the night, when all the lights were dimmed and conversations between quieted to a dull whisper did Dartz made his way through the halls, his presence menacing to some demons that even the ones that claimed they were the strongest besides Yami and Aqua shied from him. He smirked at the power he had over them, his own shadow even striking fear to the demons. Keara watched from the other end of the hall, her own powers rising up at the threat. She knew that nothing good will come of him exploring the cells. She had sent Venril to head to the office to see if he could find the files the moment Dartz left and by now, he was probably doing so.

Beforehand, she had made sure that the halls were cleared before giving Jou and Seto the clearance to leave and now they were gone with their siblings. She had gotten word from Bakura that Seto had told them of what the plan was and agreed to it, waiting for their opportunity to leave through the secret tunnel. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to watch and listen to Dartz's footsteps until they finally halted by Yami and Aqua's cell.

Dual eyes looked to the other cell, noting that the demons inside were too quiet for his liking. "Kaiba. Jounouchi. Get over to the bars now." he spoke but when he didn't get a response, he growled. "No one escapes under my rules." he hissed before bringing out Leviathan. The giant serpent appeared behind its master and looked down to him with glowing yellow eyes. "Get their scent and find them. No one will escape this prison." The serpent nodded and Keara cursed from her position. "Wait, Dartz!" she called, stepping out from her location and over to the new warden.

"Please, let me search for them. I'll make sure they get back here." Dartz watched her with a speculative gaze as the serpent stopped a few inches from the doorway, waiting for the response of its master.

"Hmm, I have little reason to trust you but I'll let you find them and I expect results or you'll be out of the job." he murmured before calling back Leviathan who returned and slipped back into his shadow as it if was the shadow itself. She growled a little as she watched him leave and hoped that Venril found the files and had burned them before she left to make her faux search for Jounouchi and Kaiba.

0

The group of siblings never stopped running even after they were outside prison walls. They couldn't take to the skies yet since after hacking into the security systems, Seto found out about the aerial probes to watch for any flying demons that try to make their escape in the slightest when its not within the prison perimeters. They were fairly close out of range and once they were, they could make their escape into the air. "Where will we go, Seto?" Jou asked, glad to be out but was a little afraid of the world that neglected him years ago. "I'll find somewhere for us. We will ingrain ourselves into human society and live like them to make it easier for us until the prison is either destroyed or Dartz is dead."

"But how? We've been demons all our life. No human would accept us." Kaiser murmured. They reached the outside of the aerial perimeter and finally stopped to rest. Ruby shifted the sleeping Mokuba onto his back as he looked to Kaiser. "The people that you worked with never taught you how to hide your demon forms?" he questioned. "No, never. There was no reason since they were content with studying our behavior before the failed experiments got out and we perfect ones had to chase them down." Kaiser answered. Ruby nodded. "Hmm...I see. Well its better than none to teach you two now before we go."

Jou and Kaiser and Ruby left Seto in charge with that while he went to rest against a tree, setting Mokuba on his lap. Things were silent except for the night animals and some muffled curses from Jou or Kaiser if something didn't go right. An ear perked up at attention when Ruby heard something shuffling through the brush around them and stood. "Someone's coming." he whispered and Seto raised a hand to stop Jou and Kaiser before stepping forward, letting his demons features show as he was ready to attack. Keara broke through the foliage and looked to them. "Good, glad I found you." she murmured and Seto relaxed.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Dartz nearly sent Leviathan after you. He came to probably see to Yugi and learned you weren't there. Luckily I was there and offered to go so you guys wouldn't get killed from fighting Leviathan." she explained and Seto nodded as he relaxed. "Do you know the situation as of now?"

"Nothing has gone wrong yet but who knows what he'll be up to. We know his target is Yugi and as long as Venril did as he was told, the sooner I can get them out of there. Where are you guys going to head to?" she asked. "We're going to find ourselves a place maybe in Domino itself. If you tend to help any false-ruled demons, we'll make a place for them where they can live in peace. I'm going to make a company for myself and live life as a human beside Jounouchi and hopefully, Dartz will fall from power."

Keara nodded. "Oh, he will. I'll make sure of it. He has done enough already." she said before looking down. "I've...encountered him before but back then, he didn't have Leviathan." Kaiser blinked before stepping forward. "What happened?"

"Well, believe it or not, he's a demon."

"What!"

"Yes, he's a demon. A very powerful one but he forsaken his power to live normally with a wife and child. But a terrible tragedy happened which caused him to lose his wife and child. Angered, he called upon Leviathan to take out those that killed his family. I was there to try and stop him and I kept him from summoning the horrid beast but I thought he had died after falling through the crevasse. But looks like I was wrong." she explained and Ruby nodded as he stood. "Then I take it he must've survived and still called Leviathan."

"Exactly and at the same time, he probably made a pact because Leviathan is a reckless monster with incredible power. Many try to tame his power before but failed. So seeing Dartz with it says a lot. He must've grown even more powerful, maybe even at a level where even Yami and Aqua will have trouble fighting him if it came to that." Seto nodded before looking to the others. "Well, we best go before he wonders. You should go back as well."

"Yeah, I'll just have to be careful. He never recognized me but I do have to be careful for he did threaten me with the loss of my guard position if I didn't bring you back but I'm a discreet liar and if I can get him to believe it, I can work double time to get the others out." she said and they nodded before they separated ways.

0

When she returned, she looked around to make sure Dartz or Leviathan wasn't waiting in the shadows before sneaking off back to the guard office where Venril waited. "Did you do what I asked?" she questioned and he nodded. "Yes, the documents for Yugi, Yami and Aqua have been burned and taken care of. I also snatched up Ryou, Diamond, Syrus, Malik and Topaz's documents so they can't be tracked to their locations." he answered. "Good, that's less for me to worry about. Now I have a bigger matter at hand and I'll probably need more of your help. We need to get them out of here now. Yami, Aqua and Yugi will have to be saved for last but I'll need you watching their cell at every moment. Dartz will probably try again to kill him and he probably won't make a move to do it as long as someone is there."

"But what if he bribes guards to let him through?"

"Then make sure you ask if there was supposed to be a schedule watch change. Make sure they have proof. If they don't, don't let them take your position. If anything, only trust me over the other guards. I never liked them anyway." she murmured with a soft growl before running a hand through her hair. "This is maddening. I wished he died the last time we met but he just had to come back...as long as he doesn't remember me, there will be less problems for everyone."

0

The next day went with silence. Most conversations were made but all of it were hushed since some of the demons were threatened with the harsh gazes of the guards. Keara looked around, seeing the guards' more watchful eye over the demons and growled. _'He must've gotten to them already...'_ she thought before stepping down into the cafeteria and headed over to where the others were gathered. Yami looked around before looking to her. "I heard talking...what happened last night?" he asked.

"Dartz found out that Seto and Jou were gone and nearly sent Leviathan after them. I offered to go to warn them and tell them of what was happening so far." Yami nodded before Bakura looked up. "And what's the situation with us?"

"Venril burned Yami, Aqua and Yugi's files so they're free to go but I have to save them last since if I take them out anytime soon, they'll be a large search for them especially with Yami and Aqua, documents or no. Not only that but Anzu will probably go on about losing the opportunity to get rid of Yugi and therefore will not let up about her side of the deal being unfulfilled. As for the rest of you, I have the files hidden away for those claimed to be innocent so he can't track you down. But I suggest waiting a week or so. He'll get suspicious if more demons leave one after the other." They nodded and she left them to eat, taking a quick glance around to make sure no demons were trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I'll be glad to get out of here." Bakura muttered, wrapping an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "And I'll at least be leaving with something good. After the years I've been here, I thought I would eventually rot in here." Crimson huffed as he crossed his arms, taking a bite of his food. "You're not the only one. My only entertainment is avoiding Marik and Toben on a near daily basis. At least they have Malik and Topaz now." he said. "You know if they heard you, they will continue to bother you just to tick you off." Bakura said, snickering. Crimson growled and hit him. "Don't give them ideas." he hissed.

They laughed softly before continuing their breakfast until it was time to return to their cells, waiting for the time they will go outside. But little did Yugi know that Dartz was readying another plan to kill him like he promised.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. One group gone and the rest on their way to escaping. Will Dartz stop them? If you know me well enough, you'll know the answer to that. -chuckles- But anyways, there's a chapter for you. Now off to not try and procrastinate and write birthday/Christmas fic for the holidays. -runs off-


	14. And It Only Gets Worse

Dark Prison

Chapter 14

0

A couple days went by with no big incidents. Sure, there were a few demons that dealt with a bullet grazing near them should they say something bad about Dartz which put them more on edge but they obeyed for the time being to avoid actually being killed. Dartz was strict with his rules and therefore, most of them weren't given as much freedom as they had before. Bakura only snorted as he heard some of the whispered conversations some of the other demons were having. "Pfft, as if they can overthrow that madman." he muttered as he tore a chunk off from the meat he was given. Dartz changed the menu completely and instead giving them fresh convicts from the human prison, they were given animal meat instead, most of it consisting of beef and pork. Most demons missed their fleshy meals but meat was meat regardless.

Malik swiped his tail angrily. "I want to get out of here. I wasn't even here long and already I hate it." he muttered and Marik frown before moving to wrap an arm around the other, holding him close. "We'll get out of here soon, my little jackal. We'll get out of here soon, Marik promises that. And then we'll live a happy life and maybe have little half panther half jackal demon babies." he said, trying to lightened the mood and he grinned when his plan worked and Malik was blushing a bit at the thought but moved to lean against Marik. Dartz watched this from the security camera and smirked. "So they're together, hmm? Sounds like an idea I can warp to my satisfaction." he murmured softly before sighing and without turning, addressed the one behind him. "Something you need, Anzu dear?"

"When are you going to kill that runt!" she hissed, feathers fluffing up in anger. "Don't worry your precious little head. I'll deal with him soon enough. But I may also have an idea that will please you as well." he said, smirking softly as he turned to her. "How does a breeding program here sound?" Anzu mulled over the thought before smirking. "I like it. I like it very much."

"Good. Then we'll start tomorrow. Make a choice since it would be unfair to the others if I tipped the ballots even more to get the two you desire." he spoke before standing. "But do me this very favor. I allow you to get the mate you desire but in return, you give me your first clutch." Anzu waved her hand and nodded. "As long as you keep both ends of our deals as well as make something good so I don't have my chosen spouse eat me, my firstborn is yours." she whispered and he smirked. "I have it all taken care off." he spoke as he walked past her, a hand reaching up to finger the necklace that was around his neck. _'Make my precious land's jewel into a collar and one of those demons are yours for life.'_ he thought to himself.

0

After a couple hours, the demons were given a short recess outside and the group headed over to a secluded area of the yard away from the other demons. "So, who should we let get out of here next when Keara gives us the signal?" Ryou asked softly. "I suggest it should be Toben, Topaz, Malik and Marik. We don't need to let Malik and Topaz still suffer with being here for something they didn't do." Yami spoke and Malik smiled. "Thanks, Yami." Yami smiled and nodded. "No problem. You two don't need to be stuck here any longer, especially with that madman's rules running the prison now." Yugi nodded as he went to climb into Yami's lap and the older demon purred a little as he lowered his head down to nuzzle him. From her perch, Anzu watched the display and growled softly before flitting off for her exercise. _'You will pay, you little rat. Everything will soon be right in this prison once you're gone from the picture.'_ she thought to herself as she flew.

When time was up and their recess was over, the demons filed back into the prison to head to their cells. But before Yugi could get to his, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a guard pulling him back from the line, catching Yami's attention. "The warden would like to see you." The guard spoke and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, whatever for?" Yugi questioned. "That's for you to find out when you get there. Now come along." Yami growled as he turned, reaching out to snap at the man's arm, causing him to reel back in time to avoid his deadly jaws. "I suggest you keep moving along with your job if you wish to keep your limbs." Yami growled. The guard glared at him before waving him off. "As you wish. It's your funeral if you don't know how to listen to the higher ups." he spoke as he continued on his way. Yami huffed before he ushered Yugi into their cell, closing the door himself before moving over to the cot to lay down and relax. "I don't trust that warden..."

"I don't think anyone can. And it looks like he's gunning for me." Yugi murmured with a sigh. "Probably because of that idiot birdbrain. She just can't take a hint, can she?" Yami chuckled and shook his head. "I'm guessing not but that will just lead her to her own demise." he whispered as Yugi crawled to settle beside him. Things were quiet without Jou or Seto next door to talk to but neither of the demons minded since it was just proof that they will finally be able to escape soon. Eventually, the three drifted off to sleep, Kuthulo watching them before looking up. Shadows that wasn't from the candlelight lining the hallways began to move. He hissed angrily as he moved up to watch. Eventually, a form started to rise from the shadows and Leviathan appeared, glaring down at Kuthulo. Kuthulo hissed angrily as he stared down Leviathan. Kuthulo would've woken up Yami and Aqua to take care but he could tell this monster could've been much more powerful than them.

Leviathan grinned a sharp grin as he watched Kuthulo, just asking him to challenge him to a fight. Kuthulo hissed and slithered forward at him in a charge. Leviathan moved fluidly from his charge but wasn't expecting the spiked plates that covered over his back to come up and hit him and he growled angrily as he shot for Kuthulo. The other serpent used the advantage of not having an easy to reach blind spot on his back to foil many of Leviathan's attacks. Leviathan growled in annoyance before looking to the sleeping pair on the cot and lunged, aiming for Yugi. Kuthulo saw this and charged forward as quickly as he could, causing Leviathan to wrap his jaws around him. His teeth grazed the spots that wasn't protected by the spines but Leviathan still drew blood as he reared back, having scratched the roof of his jaws from the spines.

Kuthulo pulled a pained face but still hissed angrily at the other serpent. Leviathan's eyes narrowed before he escaped through the shadows from whence he came. Kuthulo released a soft puff of air as he relaxed, coiling up in the middle of the floor. The scent of blood roused Aqua from his deep slumber before looking around for the source. He connected it to Kuthulo and stood. "Kuthulo, what happened?" he asked. Kuthulo lisped softly as he looked to Aqua and he nodded. "You were attacked?" Kuthulo nodded as he gave a brief explanation of what happened in a series of hisses. Aqua nodded as he listened before standing. "Let me see the damage." Kuthulo uncurled and showed where Leviathan's teeth was able to dig in before the other pulled back. "Alright. Nothing too bad and it look like whatever you were fighting didn't have anything poisonous about it." he murmured before raising a hand, a smoky black aura hovering about his hand as he healed the shallow marks.

"There. You should be fine now. Hopefully whatever tried to attack Yugi won't come back again but then again, if it does, we might be awake for it this time." Aqua said as he healed the bite mark and Kuthulo nodded before curling up once more. "Again, thanks for keeping an eye on things. Surprising how none of us were awaken during the fight." he said and Kuthulo gave a hiss suspiciously like a laugh before relaxing. Aqua chuckled before he settled down to sleep once more until dinner.

0

Leviathan returned to the warden's room, mouth dripping blood and Dartz turned to him. "Well, from the looks of it, you got the target." he murmured and Leviathan only growled, shaking his head. "What? You didn't kill that boy?" Dartz demanded and Leviathan hissed angrily, opening his jaws to show the gash he got on the roof of his mouth. Two toned eyes narrowed in anger as he examined the gash. "It couldn't have been from those demons that share a cell with him. Even they wouldn't dare to try and scratch you within your jaws." Leviathan gave a series of hisses and growls and his eyes narrowed even more. "A serpent in there with them protected the runt? I see. Guess I need to work my influence to get rid of it so it will not disturb our mission. But of course I have more important things to prepare for." he said, reaching up and a sickly green glow emerged from his palm, healing the scratch. "Now go and I will call for you when you are needed again."

Leviathan gave a nod before moving to Dartz's shadows and dived through as if it were water. "Now...to start on my next plan." he murmured with a smirk.

0

The next day, every demon was called out to the field and Keara had her suspicions but came out as well, standing off to the side as she watched the elevated stage. Dartz walked up and smirked softly before he spoken. "Welcome all. Today I bring you great news. You all must have been thinking of demon life outside the prison and whether it is even still there or not. There are many of you here, having been brought in for your heinous crimes against those unworthy people. But today, I have came up with a proposition that will bring the demon race back to life." Some demons murmured in curiosity and Yami's eyes narrowed. "I don't like this..." he whispered and Yugi nodded in agreement. "I bring to you a breeding program. I know there are some special demons here that have the reproductive gene within you which will make you perfect compared to the few ladies that are here." Diamond bristled as she growled in annoyance and Syrus touched her hand to calm her.

"Now, if any of you have a choice to choose from what you have seen in your many decades of being stuck here, please step up here now and make your choice. My rule is final so even if your potential mate is unwilling, you can't do a thing about it." Keara's eyes widened before growling. _'That bitch...Anzu must be behind this somehow...'_ she thought before she left to head into the crowd and find the group to get them out of the selection. "I knew it..." Yami hissed before looking down to Yugi. "Let's get moving now. Stay close to the ground so the guards can't see us and rat us out." Yugi nodded and crouched low so they could start heading back into the prison.

A burly bull demon made his way onto the stage, a rancid smirk on his face. "This is perfect. I've been wanting my hands on a little beauty to make some babies with. About time this option was thought of with our population growing thinner. No need to become history." he said as he looked to the crowd. Diamond growled before she told the same plan to Ryou and Syrus and had them moving. But unluckily for them, they were spotted, specifically Ryou. "Ah, there we are. I want that white haired arctic fox right there." Dartz smirked and nodded before giving the signal to the guards. "Dammit!" Diamond cursed as she tried to urge them to run to get back into the prison. Bakura roared in fury as he towered over the rest. "You can't have him! He's mine!" he hissed. The bull regarded him with a bored stare. "Well too bad, he's mine now."

"I will tear off your horns and shove them into your eye sockets!" he roared before he was surrounded by guards, demons moving to let them through for their own sake. "Get off me!" Dartz chucked at his futility before hearing a scream and the call of Ryou's name and looked up, seeing a guard reaching the fleeing group and grabbed Ryou. "Ah, there we go. Enjoy yourself, my hulking friend." The bull looked down to him and grinned. "Oh I will. I will take pleasure in making him bleed." he said as Ryou was brought onto the stage and set before the bull. Ryou gasped before trying to run but the bull grabbed him, slinging him over a shoulder and was taken away, the bull escorted by guards to prevent anyone from interfering.

"Now, who's next?" Dartz asked despite the chaos going on with Bakura who tried to break free now. Anzu smirked as she headed up next. "Ah, and who do you want?" She smirked as she looked to the crowd. "I want Aqua." she whispered and Dartz nodded before looking to the field. "Aqua, best show yourself now unless you wish to suffer dire consequences." he called but there was no response from the demons and his eyes narrowed. "Guards, find him before he can get away! I have a special little trinket for him before he's handed off to this lovely lady." What guards that weren't subduing Bakura nodded and went to search for the younger demonic dragon. Yami, Yugi and Aqua were in the clear just as Dartz called out for Aqua and sighed. "Guess that's Anzu working her charm to get us." Aqua muttered.

"But he called just for you. Must be the fact that she can only choose one and it would be too troublesome of they tried to subdue me." Yami spoke as he looked over to his younger sibling. Aqua sighed once more before they heard the pounding footsteps of the guards coming their way and Yugi urged them to keep going. He knew that they couldn't escape without having guards swarming after them but if they can hide away long enough, they might just give up. Yami and Aqua agreed to the plan and started moving. Dartz sighed before looking to Anzu. "Well, we wouldn't want to keep other demons eager for a mate to wait so stand behind while we locate our little runaway. Besides, he can't get far with the gates locked tight and demon proof. I made sure of that little extra." he spoke before calling up another to come to the stage. A very sly naga made his way to the stage, smirking softly. "I'm honored for this moment. I have wanted to time and again to get this specific demon to be mine but he was always ignoring me. But now, I can finally have him. I want that beautiful werewolf." he said, pointing out Crimson from the crowd.

"What! No way in hell and I'm having half naga, half werewolf babies running around!"

"Oh? And what about that little tigress you wanted so much? She's not willing to be yours so why keep waiting?" he lilted, now working his natural serpent charm. Crimson growled. "Screw you! I'm not being your mate!" he shouted, trying to ignore the serpent's charm. He dealt with his share before he and Bakura came into the city and soon caught after. The naga hissed angrily before looking to Dartz and he nodded before giving a signal to the guards to grab Crimson. He growled as he saw them coming before shifting into his werewolf form to handle them. Dartz tsked. "Such unruly demons we have today." he murmured. "Well, you're trying to pair us off with people we don't want! I like my little jackal and I'm not giving him up or myself!" Marik growled from the crowd, glaring at the other man.

"And what makes you think you you're with now will even work? Not all demons can find love and stick with it." Dartz spoke.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know that! Now leave Crimson alone!" Diamond roared after seeing the situation as she pushed Syrus inside and told him to hide. She gasped as she was grabbed by another tiger demon male. "Oh hush, precious. That old werewolf can't be better than me." She growled and scratched at his eyes. "Let go!" she hissed, taking her arm from the other's grip while he was reeling in pain and ran through the crowd for Crimson. "Crimson!" she called.

"Diamond!" he roared as he shoved guards from him. She continued to run but when she looked up she was frozen in place as the naga's gaze landed on her own. _'Shit...'_ she cursed in her mind. Crimson saw this and growled but yelped as he was hit by a tranquilizer. He hit the ground, still conscious but unable to move and the guards dragged him up to the stage where the naga waited for him. The naga smirked and took him into his arms before slithering off. "I'll be a better lover, you'll see. And not only that but I promise you, we'll get out of here and live our life peacefully." he whispered and Crimson only growled. Dartz tsked before calling up the next demon. The process continued on, Diamond eventually taken up by the tiger demon that caught her before along with Bakura, Malik and Toben despite how much they fought to get free from their fate.

Yugi, Yami and Aqua escaped detection so far but guards still milled about the prison in search of Aqua. Yugi frowned as they found a way up to the top of the roof, luckily no guards were around at the moment, possibly down in the yard to take care of any unruly demons that weren't agreeing to the choices of their breeding mate like Aqua. "Dumb bitch gets on my nerves. She's definitely working hand in hand with Dartz, I know it now." Aqua muttered. "But what can we do? We can't leave or else they'll hunt us down like animals. Dartz scares me a little and I feel he might be able to pull more info about us without us knowing it and if he learns about me, I wouldn't want to put my grandfather in danger." Yugi whispered as he rested in Yami's arms.

"We won't let him harm your grandfather. I won't allow it." Yami said as he nuzzled the top of Yugi's head. Their peace was soon disrupted as Leviathan appeared behind them silently, an item in his jaws and he grinned before tossing it towards Aqua. He gasped when he felt the things hit his neck and started to spread, causing Yugi to look up quickly. "Aqua?" He roared in anger as he tried to remove whatever was around his neck and Yugi jumped up to help him only to be slammed back by Leviathan's tail. "Yugi!" Yami called as he turned to see the situation going on. Dartz smirked as he looked to the roof. "Found him." he whispered before looking back to Anzu. "Go. He's on the roof." She smirked and thanked him before flying off for her long awaited prize. He watched her go before his eyes started to glow an eerie green. _'Now to finish up my part of this little bargain.'_ Venril was still outside as the demons were partnered off when he saw the phenomenon and his eyes narrowed. "Well that doesn't look good." he murmured before trying to spot Keara from the crowd of remaining demons.

Back on the roof, Anzu landed and smirked, catching Yugi's attention as he looked to her. "And why are you here?" he demanded. "Why, to get my mate." she replied, still smirking. "I'm not yours!" Aqua hissed, feeling the foreign item close around his neck and tried to pry it off. "You will be." she purred as the tiny gem on the collar started to glow and he screamed in pain. "Aqua!" Yugi cried and Yami moved forward to help but was once again foiled by Leviathan who blocked his path and growled before moving down to snap at him. Yami hissed angrily as he moved before lunging at the other creature. Aqua glanced at Leviathan and his eyes widened. _'It's him...that must've been the monster Kuthulo was fighting. He matches Kuthulo's description.'_ he thought and looked to Yugi. "Yugi! That's him! That creature attacked Kuthulo last night! He was the one trying to kill you!" he called, feeling his free will being stripped from him from the collar.

"What..." Yugi whispered as he looked to the creature Yami was fighting. "Yes...we were too deep asleep to hear the fight but Kuthulo fought him and drove him away. He was aiming to kill you." Aqua whispered before giving a choked cough and collapsed. "Aqua! Aqua!" Yugi cried before yelping as he was smacked away. "Go away, you insolent little cur. He's mine now." Anzu snipped as she walked over and went to help him up. "Don't touch him!" Yugi hissed as he went to lunge for Anzu but was blocked by a wing. Aqua's wing. The other looked up, an odd symbol taking up his right eye and Yugi could feel the strange aura emanating from him. "Aqua?"

"Leave my mate alone." he whispered in a voice not his own. Leviathan gave a grin before disappeared as quietly as he came now that his job was done. "No...Aqua..." Yugi whimpered and Yami growled. "What did you do?" he snarled as he looked to Anzu. "That's none of your business. I wanted something, made a deal and now that end is taken care off. Now I need to do my part and that doesn't require you to be around." Anzu preened before looking to Aqua. "Let's go consummate as newlyweds, shall we?" she purred and Aqua nodded before the two took off. "Aqua! Dammit Aqua, snap out of it!" Yami roared after him but the other paid him no mind. "Shit...this isn't good. Aqua would kill himself if he knew he was doing such a thing..." he murmured. Yugi had tears in his eyes but shook his head. "But it isn't his fault. It's that collar. We got to get it off." Yugi whispered.

"But it wouldn't budge when Aqua tried before he was gone. So we might have to hit it at the source and fast before Anzu gets her way anymore than she already has." Yami said, looking over the edge of the prison and down to Dartz and growled. "One way or another, that man will be relieved of his power over this prison. This is becoming even more of a shithole than it was when Gozaburo was running it." he hissed before nodding to Yugi and they both dived off the building, gliding down to the yard.

0

Venril finally spotted Keara and called her over. "Keara, that warden. His eyes started to glow and I didn't like the look of it. Have you encountered something like this before?" he questioned. She growled. "Yeah...I've seen it before. The Orichalcos is going into effect once more. But on who?" Venril thought it over before getting an idea. "Those two very strong demons you're watching over. Isn't there some birdbrain chick here who using the wrong side of her brain to get at them?" he questioned. "You mean Anzu?" Then it clicked.

"Wait...that slimy bitch! She's trying to kill Yugi to get him out the way and now with this fucking breeding program he's trying to shove down our throats, she's able to get who she wants without a fight because Dartz knows about the controlling properties of the Orichalcos! Dammit!" she cursed before looking to Venril. "We need to work fast. You go and save Ryou, Crimson, Toben, Syrus, Malik, Bakura, Marik and Diamond from the people that caught them for the breeding program. I'm going to try to fix whatever damage she caused and I'll have to hit it at the source. Dartz must have a main controlling gem somewhere and if I can find it, I can break it and with it, break his control over whoever he got it with." Venril nodded before the two split up.

Keara eventually ran into Yami and Yugi and once she got the situation from them, she told them that she's working on the very same and the two headed inside to find the gem that was controlling Aqua and free him before a terrible mistake could be made.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Even more chaos under Dartz's rules. Will everyone be saved in time? This time I'll leave that as a secret. Who knows, I might throw a twist at you. -laughs evilly- Anywho, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another chapter.


	15. Outbreak: Part 1

Dark Prison

Chapter 15

0

Anzu was a happy bird as she walked back to her cell with her prize in tow. Finally, she had what she wanted for so long. It wasn't both but one out of two suited her just fine. Especially with the deal she has going on with their new warden. After so many years of being denied, she finally had what she wanted. And no one will be able to stop her so she'll milk it for all its worth before the consummation.

_'This will be wonderful.'_ she thought to herself as she walked into her cell, Aqua stepping in with her before the cell door was closed.

"Shall we, my dear demon?"

"As you wish, love."

0

Venril went through cell after cell, trying to look for the missing innocents. He came across Marik first who was snarling, very pissed as he looked to the dog demon that had him cornered in the tiny cell that he shared with since Toben was stuck with his so called mate. "Come on, my dear panther. You know I'll never harm you." he said, tail wagging eagerly that he was oh so close to the demon of his dreams ever since first seeing him but he had to be careful since he knew of the recklessness the demon could cause if he was ever irritated or cornered.

"Marik!" Venril called and the panther looked to him but left himself open for the dog demon to pounce and pin him down enough that he couldn't use his strength against him. "You're mine! And we're going to have so many pups together!" The dog demon growled, silver eyes narrowed at Venril who was quickly looking for the cell key and knew he had to hurry. Venril cursed before tossing the keys and reached forward, ripping off the lock before charging in, knocking the demon off Marik and looked to him. "Go now! Go get your mate them look for that blasted woman! She'll tell you how to get out of here!" he said as he waited for the dog to get back up, knowing he was pissed and with no lock, he can't shut the demon back inside his cage.

Marik nodded, thanking the gods that Venril arrived when he did before things got awry, and ran out the cell, sniffing the air for the familiar scent of his precious jackal. Once he caught it, he growled when he caught the musky scent of the demon that had him and ran, muscles straining as he hurried to where his lover was being held. _'Don't worry, my dear jackal, I'm coming. Please, just hold on...'_ he thought, ignoring guards that realized his escape and chased after him.

0

Bakura had knocked out the bat demon easily. It took him a while since he was tripped up by the demon one too many times when he was trying to escape but once he got a hold of his head, he slammed it against the cell door with as much force that he could muster. It wasn't enough to fracture and kill the bat but enough to leave him in a concussion for a long time. He huffed as he dusted his hands off before moving to the cell door, changing his hands into their demon form and started to pick the lock with expert skill. "I got to hurry before that bull gets my precious fox knocked up." he growled as he finally released the lock and smirked as he left out just in time for his hearing to pick up the scream of his lover. "Ryou!" he cried before he shifted and started to run, following the sound of his lover's cries, kicking the door shut behind him so the bat wouldn't try to trail him if he decided to wake up sooner than he expected.

Ryou tried his best but being weaker than the bull, there wasn't much he could do to stop his advances. "I will enjoy this to the very end. The sad part is not knowing whether you will live or die by the time I'm finished." The bull snorted as he removed the regulated prison pants they wore and moved into position. Ryou whimpered as he struggled again even though the attempt was futile and the bull smirked as he entered the tiny male before him, making Ryou scream in pain and horror. Bakura snarled as he reached the cell and slipped through the bars, still in his wispy shadow form before tackling the bull off Ryou before he could even dare make another thrust and pinned him against the wall. He reformed, dark russet eyes glaring at the bull.

"You son of a bitch. You took away the one thing that Ryou can't give back. You may not have gotten far but you still entered him and took away a gift that was solely for me." he hissed, gripping the bull's neck tightly within one hand, nearly crushing his windpipe as he did so. The bull coughed before smirking down to him. "I take pride in it too. Just seeing you with him made my blood boil that I couldn't have that beautiful little fox as mine. I've tried and paid dearly for it before because of his guardian. But now that Dartz has given me this chance, I will kill you then take pleasure of breaking him to nothing but a shell of his former self."

That was the words that unleashed Bakura's anger and with a roar, he attacked the bull. Ryou watched with a whimper before grabbing the pants and covered himself before moving out of range of his lover's anger, knowing that he probably won't stop until the demon was dead. Blood coated the walls and floor after Bakura's rage settled and he sighed as he licked his claws free of blood before looking to Ryou who was shivering in a corner. "Come on, Ryou. Let's get you out of here." he said, holding open an arm and Ryou ran over to him with a slight limp. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I wasn't strong enough to hold him back." he whispered and Bakura ran a hand through his hair, neither caring that the soft silver locks were being covered in blood.

"I know. I expected as much. If only I got here sooner, you wouldn't have to have dealt with that, even if it was only for a split second." he murmured as he lifted the small fox into his arms and kicked open the cell door with some leftover pent-up anger and stepped out. He heard the guards yelling at him and huffed. "Hold onto me. We're going to escape my way. We need to find Keara and see what the plan for us is." Bakura spoke and Ryou nodded as he held onto him before he dove into the shadows below him just as the guards arrived and then scattered to find the wayward shadow beast.

0

Diamond growled as she and the male tiger that she faced paced around the cell. She tried for many attempts to get to the door but she couldn't unlock it with the little time she had free and the male was persistent. He kept her from have any little chance to get the door open so for now, she opted to just keep him away. She was strong but this guy was proving to be a challenge to actually knock out so that she could have the time to get away.

"Come on, tigress. I'm much better than some unkempt werewolf. We fit together much better since we're both tigers and there will be no impurities running around." The male said and she growled.

"So what? Love means much more than the idea that two different races making children are impurities. Now I suggest you shut up and let me leave before I tear you a new one."

"Never. Dartz gave me my dream in the binding words of this breeding program and one way or another, you will be the woman that bears my children." he said before advancing on her and she growled, claws at the ready. _'I'm going to have to defend myself until someone gets here that I can trust. Crimson...I hope you're having better luck getting out than I am.'_ she thought before roaring in protest as she swung at the male tiger.

0

Keara, Yami and Yugi ran for Dartz's office but when they got there, she stopped them. "Wait, we can't go in."

"Why not!" Yami demanded.

"That serpent of his is waiting. He probably has him protecting the crystal so we can't get to it. We have to make a plan since Yugi has the only thing that will shatter it." she explained. Yugi blinked as he looked to her before looking down to the necklace that rested around his neck. _'Does she mean this..._' he wondered to himself as Keara and Yami discussed a plan of attack. Yugi was quiet through the exchange before looking to them. "I'm going in." he announced and Yami looked to him in surprise. "You can't, Yugi!"

"I can. I can keep Leviathan from attacking me and then break the crystal." Yugi explained and Keara was also curious but nodded. "Let him, Yami. I think I have an idea of what he has planned." she said and Yami looked between the two before giving a sigh and nodded. "Alright, Yugi. You can go but the moment something bad happens, I'm coming in." he spoke and Yugi nodded before moving over to him and kissed his cheek softly. "Don't worry. I got this handled. Aqua is my mate and I'm not going to allow that bitch to take him away from me." he said before making his way into the office. "My, my, he has grown quite feisty." Keara said with a chuckle.

"I think it because he's been around us for too long." Yami murmured although a small smirk was on his face from his mate's new-found feisty streak. When Yugi entered the room, all was quiet, keying him in the the fact that Dartz wasn't back but the dark presence in the room alerted him that something else was in there in his stead. He took a few cautious steps as he looked about, trying to find anything that would lead him to the controlling gem that had Aqua under its spell. He found a small nook that was hidden well into the wall and nodded. "Must be there." he whispered as he made his way towards it, unaware that Leviathan was emerging from the shadows, jaws poised to attack.

The hiss caught Yugi's attention and he gasped before turning around and ducking just in time to avoid the serpent's lunge. He rolled out of the way and growled as he looked to the serpent that now looked down to him with a wicked hungry gleam in its eyes. "You're going to pay for what you've done. Aqua is not someone to steal from me." he growled and Leviathan blinked before giving its own version of a chuckle before lunging down a second time, Yugi dodging the attack effortlessly. Yugi growled in anger before calling upon his new power. Eventually, spirits started to rise up from the ground, most demon-esque in appearance before they tackled down the serpent with no trouble. _'Must've been spirits lost to the Room that never ascended.'_ he thought before making his way to where the nook in the wall was and went to find some way to open it before he had to pit himself against the serpent that was angrily trying to escape the spirits that were holding it down.

Once he found out how it worked, the wall seemed to collapse before revealing the pulsating crystal behind him. Leviathan roared angrily as he twisted his body, eventually shaking off a few of the spirits and lunged for Yugi. "Shit!" Yugi cursed as he reached down, grabbing the necklace gift from Veeshan and tossed it at the eerie green crystal before turning to focus his attention on Leviathan, calling upon more spirits to block its attack. Outside, Yami heard the roar and was about to step in to take on Leviathan himself but Keara raised a hand. "I think he got it." she spoke and Yami huffed before nodding.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it since you've been a close friend of mine ever since we were brought in." Yami murmured and she smiled before looking back to the door.

The necklace hit the crystal, the gem impacting the other and a web of cracks appeared where it hit. Yugi looked as he heard the telltale sound of cracking and looked to the crystal. Said crystal started glowing brightly as the net of cracks grew over it until it covered the crystal and with an anguished roar, Leviathan watched as his master's source of control broke into tiny fragments. He knew he had to tell him of what happened and the fool that dare to challenge his power but before he could get free to make his escape, Yugi was in front of him already, necklace back in hand. Leviathan growled but Yugi's eyes only narrowed before reaching up and grabbed the serpent around the neck.

"You listen here. Your so called master is pissing off the wrong people. He better sleep with one eye open cause soon enough, things might make a turn for the worse and his absolute rule will fail him." he hissed before tossing the serpent off to the side, said serpent unaware that with Yugi's claws digging into its scales, he was actually giving it a deadly dose of poison thanks to Innoruuk's giving him heighten sense of necromancy powers as well as a few choice poisons to use when needed. He had a feeling that the serpent won't be downed for long though, due to Dartz's immeasurable power that he could've gained since the last time Keara saw him but hopefully, by the time that he got Leviathan back up, the people that he had his eye on specifically will be out and free to roam with their own lives.

Yugi exited the room and smiled to them, relieving Yami as he walked over to him. "What happened?"

"Leviathan was in there protecting the crystal that had the eerie green glow. I tossed the gem that Veeshan gave me and it shattered it." he explained and Keara nodded. "I knew you had a guess of what you had to do. But this won't go unnoticed to Dartz so lets find the others and head into my office so we can plan what to do next." she said.

"What about Aqua?" Yugi asked as they ran off.

"With that thing destroyed, it won't take long before the Orichalcos loses its effect and he snaps out of it." she replied and Yugi nodded.

0

Back in Anzu's cell, after a few minutes of kissing and heavy petting, she was finally getting what she desired for so long since seeing the demons being brought into the prison some hundred years ago. "Mmm, Aqua, this feels so great and wonderful. I'm glad you're all mine now." Anzu trilled as the other demon took her with fierce abandon that she took in stride. She knew he would be a rough lover and didn't care in the slightest. She'll have this moment and Dartz will have his strong clutch of demons with deadly siren abilities and all the powers of one of the most powerful demons on the Earth that were still alive to this day.

But her dream wasn't going to be completed as she hoped for when they crystal shattered, so did the one around his neck. The hard thrusts stopped and he looked around in a daze before looking at his position and nearly gagged at the sight of who was beneath him. Pulling out quickly, his movement startled the siren whom looked up to him. "Why'd you stop?" she questioned before realizing the broken crystal on the collar and the seething glare on the demon's face.

"I should fucking kill you where you lay, you siren bitch!" he snarled as he ripped off the collar now that its source of power that was keeping it fasten to his neck was gone. Anzu scurried back in a hurry as the demon advanced on her, claws at the ready. He was oh so tempted to kill her and raised his claws to do so but then stopped. "No, in fact, I won't. But due to your blatant disregard of the term 'no', I shall instead curse you for the rest of your pathetic life and every life afterward. Even the gods will grant you no pity for all that will happen to you. But learn well the consequences of messing around with a demon that knows a little hex magic." he whispered, eyes glowing as he gazed in the ocean blue hues before him. Anzu was caught in his stare as the hex was casted upon her, securing her life with an infinity of misfortune to fall upon her stained soul.

Once the contract was done and the mark of the hex bore upon her arm, he left her there in a shell shocked state as he straighten himself up and pried open the bars. He stepped out before closing them behind him so that none of the guards would be suspicious even though he doubted they will be anyway since he was gone from Anzu's side. But he didn't give a damn for right now, he wanted to find Yugi and get the taste of siren spit from his mouth from who know how many times he induged a kiss with the vile bitch while he was under the mind control.

0

Marik found the cell where Malik was being held and growled darkly as he watched the tengu demon try his damned hardest to remove the clothes form the jackal's back although the other was putting up quite a fight to keep them on. After another kick, Malik caught the sight of Marik on the other side of his cell and smiled. "Get me out of here, Marik!" he called and Marik nodded as he moved over to the cell door and got ready to pry it directly from the hinges. The tengu looked up and growled. "He is mine! Begone, vile cretin!" he hissed as he brought out his trusted magical fan and swiped it at the cell bars, bringing with it a gust of wind that Marik wasn't brace for and was sent flying into the opposite cell, startling the demons inside. Guards were heard rushing down the hall and Marik cursed as he stood and glared at the tengu that opposed him, knowing there was little he could do as long as that fan was in his hands.

The tengu smirked before turning his attention back to Malik who growled, ears flattened against his skull. "Now...where were we?" he questioned playfully. "Right...here!" Malik snarled, kicking his leg up, making the tengu squawk and lose hold of his fan as the jackal's foot met his chin, sending him into the wall. Mallik sighed in relief before looking to Marik who was at the door and with his beastly strength, tore the door from its hinges and walked inside with it, wrapping the tengu up in it just to keep him from following them afterwards before turning to pounce onto his jackal lover. "Malik! You ok?" he asked as he looked down to him.

"You're heavy...but yes, I'm fine. He didn't get very far because I'm a very stubborn jackal that wasn't going to roll over and let some bird do as he wished with me." he said and Marik grinned, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before standing and helped him up. "I'm glad I got here when I did. Who knew what the stupid bird man would do to his pretty jackal." Marik said as they walked out but they were caught in the sight of the guards.

"There he is! He's trying to escape!" One called and they all raised their guns, now modified with very high strength tranquilizers that were made to take down even Yami and Aqua if necessary, those two being the strongest demons the prison had and therefore needed something to take them down when needed. Marik snarled before pushing Malik to stand behind him. "Pretty jackal go find Keara. I'll take care of mean guards." he said but Malik shook his head.

"No, Marik, I'm staying here. We'll fight and take them down together. Besides, that tengu had me strung up since we were shoved into that cell and I need to let off some extra steam."

Marik grinned and nodded as the two got ready to fight for their freedom, knowing that they had to be quick before Dartz realized that some chosen demons were going to be the cause of a mass riot soon enough.

They obediently sat in their cells far too long and it was about time they broke free and left a worse tyrannical rule for a world that may be different but if shown their innocence, will be accepted into the world of humans and able to live side by side with no fear of the Dark Prison any longer.

0

Zypher: -cue foaming at the mouth-

Crocodile: -taps her over the head with his hook arm- Ok, I think we lost her but I guess we can't blame her, can we? Well guess I'll have to do the end notes for her until she snaps out of it and begs for her life. So the demons are gathering to make their escape, this only being half of what is to occur soon enough, Leviathan is down and the Orichalcos crystal is shattered. Will another group be able to get away or will Dartz find a new way to keep them inside? You'll all find out in the next chapter...whenever that will be.

Zypher: -screams- Oh god, my retinas! The horror! The sheer unimaginable horror that I had to write in order to make zee plot go forward! Ahhhhh! -falls back-

Crocodile: Will you be alright?

Zypher: Yes...no...not when Keara gets her hands on me. Ra knows I need my music just to get me through that horrid section no matter how impossibly short it was. Compared to everything else I did in this chapter, that one little section had me wondering if I could even write it out. Must hide in bomb shelter. No wait, -points to Crocodile- You! Desert Girasole right now!

Crocodile: Err...

Zypher: Now, you crazy sand man you!

Crocodile: Fine. -uses his devil fruit powers to create a gaping quicksand pit-

Zypher: -brings out snorkle and goggles- See you lovely readers later! -dives into pit and sinks in with a salute-

Crocodile: How I got stuck with this woman, I'll never know...


	16. Outbreak: Part 2

Dark Prison

Chapter 16

0

Bakura and Ryou were still making their way down winding halls through the shadows, tripping up guards as they went by before Ryou heard a faint cry and tugged at Bakura's ear. "Wait, I think I hear Syrus!" he said and the other growled. "Who?"

"Remember, he's the lion cub Diamond watched over as well. She'll be devastated if we don't get him out too. Please, Bakura." Ryou begged. He couldn't help but fall victim to the plea and nodded and tune his ears to the cries of the cub and started in the direction where he heard them from. Where Syrus was, the other whimpered, his glasses already twisted and broken in the hands of the bear demon that had him. "You are such a whimpering little wretch. I should've asked for someone that wasn't so tiny. You call yourself a submissive?" he grunted as he dropped the glasses and stepped over to Syrus who began to quickly scoot back, terrified of the other and he knew already that he was too weak to challenge the other to a fight directly. Bakura eventually reached the cell as Syrus was lifted clear off his feet by the other demon, he maneuvered with ease into the cell before emerging from the shadows and began to snarl.

"Syrus!" Ryou cried and he looked down despite his vision being blurred without the use of his glasses. "Ryou! Oh Ra, Ryou is that you!" he cried as the demon turned to look back to them. "How dare you step in here?" he growled. "How dare you harm a defenseless kid. Dartz is a twisted man but you are more twisted." Bakura hissed before lunging at the demon with a roar and the bear tossed the other off to the side as he grappled with the shadow beast. Ryou ran over to Syrus and helped him up. "You ok? He didn't do anything to you right?" he asked softly. "No, he was about to though if he wasn't planning to beat me to a bloody pulp first. But he crushed my glasses." Syrus whispered.

"Diamond should have more of your glasses. We just need to get back to the cell but with the chaos going on with our escape, we're better off getting out and fast. She can grab them if we can get into contact with her somehow." he sadi and Syrus nodded as Ryou helped him stand before seeing even with his bad eyes the demon falling as Bakura landed before them. "We're squared off here?" he questioned. "Yeah, let's get going." Ryou replied and he nodded as the two climbed onto the demon's back and he was off through the shadows again just as the guards arrived onto the scene to find another demon dead.

0

"So what's the plan for us?" Yami questioned as they stood with Keara. "Well, Dartz is a smart man so he probably knows we're breaking you guys out in particular. But his main focus will probably be you two so I have to keep you here with me." Keara explained. "But why them exactly? Granted they are strong but that crystal he has makes him powerful enough, doesn't it?" Yugi asked. "Yes, it does but he craves more power. I'll admit to him being a genius at planning but he's also a complete psychopath. He wants as much power as he so desires and making a pact with Leviathan was just the beginning. He's probably after you two after learning you were in here and killing Gozaburo was just one step towards it. Using the Orichalcos on one of you if not both was another and then the forced mating was probably the final step he needed that could rule the city." she murmured. "How in the hell did he plan so far ahead?" Aqua murmured.

"I say it again, he's a damn smart guy but I can't allow him to get this much power under his belt. If he does, it could very well be the end of humanity and demonkind as we know it." she murmured before looking to them. "Go and keep yourself on your toes. The others are probably escaping now and I want to get them out as quickly as possible before getting you three out." she said and they nodded. "You watch yourself, Keara. You've been our caretaker for too long to lose you here." Yami spoke and she smiled. "You can't lose me anyway. I'm a tough girl." she said. He chuckled and nodded before the three were off into the prison to keep eluding the warden out for them. She watched them go before looking up as Venril came here way. "What's the situation?"

"I got Marik out so he probably had went to get Malik. I had to subdue a dog demon beforehand and I've yet to check on the others but I'm sure by now, they got themselves out and are eluding guards to get to you." he explained and she nodded. "Good enough. Now I want you to do one last thing for me and then you're pretty much free to go. I'm sure Gozaburo had them installed somewhere but I want you to find the automated lock system. Use that and release the rest of these guys. I want to cause a huge riot and get my guys out through the secret exit while the guards are distracted with the other demons." Venril gave a snort but the promise of a little chaos that hasn't already been caused appealed to the other and he left to do just that while Keara made her own move to get to a visible place where her groups can meet her.

0

After defeating the guards, Marik licked his claws clean and grinned wickedly. "That was fun. Marik definitely missed senseless killing. Although that's what got him sent here in the first place." he said with a pout. Malik looked to him and chuckled. "Well you can do all the senseless killing you want here cause these guards aren't worth it if they're brought off by a little money." he said and yelped as he was glomped by the other demon. "Malik pretty is so violent! I love it so much!" Marik squealed and he patted the other's arms. "Alright, let's get going. We need to find Keara and get out of here as soon as possible." he said and Marik nodded before the two were on their way in search of Keara who was probably on the move as well so no one will know of her secret exit and catch them there before they could escape.

Where Diamond was, she finally had the tiger demon down and sighed as she wiped her brow before moving over to the cell door and opened it with ease, slipping out and closed it after her. "That was a pain in the ass. Now to find the others." she murmured to herself before running off. Toben easily beat his captor with some nasty slashes and was giddy as he released himself through bent bars and started sniffing around. "Must find my mate. Can't leave mate here to suffer." he murmured as he continued sniffing about. He slipped by some guards who watched him for only a split second before reacting and went to chase after him. He heard the familiar growl and raised his head happily. "Topaz-kun!" he cried and was about to go after the sound when he felt a wire snare slip around his neck and paused.

"We got you now." A guard whispered as he tried to tug him back but he didn't budge.

"You, trying to keep me from my mate?" he whispered softly. "What?" The guard questioned. "My mate, my pretty and special mate. My little dragon..." he hissed as he craned his head back slowly to the guards, showing the crazed, bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes. "Oh shit, where's the tranquilizers!" A gard hissed to the others. "Tiger doesn't like to be held up. Tiger wants to find his mate. Tiger will kill without his mate with him. Tiger wants his mate.._.tiger wants his mate...tiger wants his mate!_" he whispered as the mantra slowly grew in volume before he gave a loud roar, making the guards jump and demons in nearby cells quickly moved to the back wall. Toben reached up and snapped the wire snare from around his neck and turned fully to the guards who were fumbling for the tranquilizers. He bared his teeth, showing they were massive than they usually were before he darted for the first guard, sharp fangs shredding the neck they latched into.

He jumped back as the guard gurgled on his own blood that spurted profusely from his neck.**_ "Tiger wants his mate!"_ **he screeched as he lunged for the next one. The other, despite not having the gun ready to shoot, stabbed the tranquilizer into the other's side but it did little to stop his lunge and a set of teeth to rip right through his skull, crushing it like a grape. The third and last guard looked at his dead comrades and then the demon that was slowly advancing onto him. He cried like a little girl and ran for it but Toben was quick on his feet, chasing after him and snapped at his heels playfully, knowing it wouldn't take him long to dispose of the man getting in way of finding his mate.

Using the butt of his rifle, he tried to hit Toben in the skull to daze him but he easily dodged the move and lunged, listening to the man's cry as he latched onto his throat and with ease, twisted his neck at an impossible angle and killed him swiftly. He stepped back, licking bloodied lips as he looked to his dead prey. _"Toben wants his dragon and **no one** will stop him."_ he murmured darkly before he went back the way he came, trotting once he heard another cry from his lover. Topaz kicked and clawed at the waterkin that had him, growling when it did little to phase the shark demon that held him. "Let me go! I don't want to be mated to a damn fish!" he snarled as he struggled in the other's grip.

"Give it a try and maybe you'll like it. I'm sure some new breed of sea dragons would be welcomed in the seas." The shark demon spoke with a grin and he growled once more. "Sorry, I'm not too fond of water." he murmured before his tail whipped up, coated now with heavy plating and slammed into the shark demon's jaw and was promptly released. He smirked and made a ran for the door, jumping when it was ripped forcibly off the hinges. "Toben?"

"Pretty dragon ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good but let's get going before he wakes up again." he said and Toben nodded before the two left.

Crimson cracked his knuckles a little as he looked down to the unconscious naga that had him and sighed. "Took longer than I wanted but hopefully Diamond is fairing better." he murmured as he unlocked the cage but the moment he stepped out, reflex kicked as he jumped out of the way of a tranquilizer and snarled in anger before running off, guards yelling and shooting more tranquilizers at him. "Damn guards..." he grumbled as he landed on all fours to give him an extra burst of speed to elude his chasers.

0

Keara sighed as she looked around to make sure no guards were about before moving a tower of boxes out of the way, revealing a hatch in the ground. She looked up when she heard the pounding of footsteps and could hear there were more than one and they were accompanied by the taps of claws on the ground. She smiled when she saw Bakura, Ryou and Syrus making their way over to her and opened the hatch. "Is everyone alright?" she asked. "Ryou was almost raped and Syrus was beaten up a bit and lost his glasses. If you can think of a way to contact Diamond, she can pick up his spares before getting out herself." Bakura said and she cursed before looking to Ryou. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. It hurts but it'll soothe over time and I know Bakura will make things better once we're out of here." he said and she smiled and nodded before looking to Syrus. "Will you be ok too?" He nodded. "I'll be fine. Ryou can watch over me until Diamond frees herself and finds us. I'm sure Ryou will want to live with Bakura so she'll take me in after they leave." she nodded before hearing the shouts of guards and ushered them inside. "Follow the tunnel to the end. There will be another hatch and bring you a few meters from the aerial perimeter. Keep running until you hit a marked tree and that's where the barrier ends and you're home free." she said and they nodded as Bakura ushered the two ahead of him before looking back to Keara.

"Thank you. I'm glad to finally be free of this place." he said sincerely, something he doesn't do often and Keara knew that well enough when she watched him going about his daily business years ago. "I know. Now get going. Need to ingrain myself with the rest of the guards before they find me here." He nodded and ran off to follow the younger ones and she closed and locked the hatch once more before placing the boxes back in place and ran off to act as if she was assisting the guards with rounding up the escapees.

_'But they'll have their hands full soon enough once all the cells are opened...'_ she thought.

0

Venril smirked as he found said control box and opened it. "Let's see some chaos reign this old prison." he murmured as he flipped the switch and soon, an alarm echoed throughout the prison as each and every prison door that wasn't ripped off its hinges from the groups making their escape opened. The demons looked up in surprise at the mass release before they rushed out and the chaos began as guards were disoriented and were now trying to get the rowdy demons downed and back into their cells. Only few suffered casualties by the demons hands as they were more focused on getting out through the main doors than to fight their captors for years. From a high rise, Dartz's eyes narrowed as he watched the chaos befalling his precious prison.

"You will pay soon enough. Each and every one of you that is making an escape will die." he said as the gem around his neck glowed and soon, the ground became unstable beneath the demons' feet...


End file.
